Team RWBY react to Bionicle
by Crossoveraddict67
Summary: As requested, Team RWBY begin receiving a series of packages relating to that fan film from another dimension they just watched.
1. So it begins again

** This is something I've considered doing during the writing of RWBY watches Reviving Bionicle, specifically episode anonymous, but I'm only doing it since people have asked for it anyway. Might be fun, so lets give it a go.**

"Whatcha got there Blake?" Yang asks, leaning toward her faunus friend.

"Nu-Nothing." Blake stutters.

"Its that fanfiction you were talking about earlier." Yang guesses.

"Well..." Blake trails off, realizing shes defeated. "Kind of, except I haven't really started yet."

"Oh, whys that?" Weiss asks from the desk, she is currently studying.

"Well, I just don't think I know enough about Bionicle. After all we only watched that fan show." Blake reminds them. At that moment the room started to get windy.

"Ruby, did you leave the curtins open?" Yang asks. Ruby looks away from her scroll and towards Yang.

"No?" She says also confused by the wind. After that a figure popped into existence. It was a scale Lego minifigure (Though they don't know that) with yellow skin, grey pants, a white and black striped tee shirt, and a black hat.

"Oh, its been... 3 years since I've crossed dimensions!" He exclaims while streching his back.

"What are you!" Weiss demands, clearly alarmed.

"Im just gonna auto correct that to who." The minifigure says. "I am The Robber. 'The' is included with the name. And I have been sent by Min- I mean CrossoverAddict67 to give you guys something." He says.

"So, do all these dimensions have ridicoulous names?" Yang asks.

"No, its just me!" The Robber exclaims. "Anyway, he said take as less time as possible, he doesen't like it when OCs take a big part in fanfics, so Im just gonna hand you this." The Robber hands over a cardboard box. "The note will explain everything." He then poofs out of existence.

"... Anyone know what he was talking about?" Yang asks

"I don't think we ever will." Blake says as she turns towards the box with others following suit. Ruby reads the note aloud.

'Dear team RWBY. It has been highly requested that you start reciving packages about Bionicle. These can be anything ranging from toys to games to video clips to ...music I guess. Don't worry about the man who just delivered it, he is one of my most trusted and in the past years, he hasen't done anything much. Hope you enjoy. -Crossoveraddict67. Ps. No I did not make Reviving Bionicle.

"So this Crossoveraddict is the one that sent us the mysterious package." Weiss deduces.

"That sounds like a username." Yang points out.

"Irrelivent. Lets open our first package." Ruby excitedly declares.

**If you haven't read Team RWBY watches Reviving Bionicle, I suggest you read that first. If you haven't seen Reviving Bionicle by Suddenlyoranges, I suggest you do that before reading the previously suggested thing. Anyway, you can comment on what you want RWBY to react to next (I would perfer if it was in the 2001 era) but Toalorikan626 has first dibs with the toa mata.**


	2. Toa mata

The girls open the box to find toa six canisters. Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, and Kopaka mata.

"Eek! It Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka!" Ruby squeels.

"Aw, but this isn't the Reviving Bionicle version of Tahu." Yang sighs.

"Are you Really now complaining?" Blake asks.

"Nope, just a little disapointed, lets open these babys up!" Yang exclaims.

"Wait!" Weiss exclaims "Were are we going to but these... toys." Weiss asks.

"In the closet every dorm comes equiped with a closet on the side of a room that no one uses." Yang explains.

"Oh, thats convinent." Ruby says, looking over to said closet now. She didn't even know the dorms had a closet. Just a main room and a washroom.

"Wait theres another note." Ruby says. "Sent from toalorikan626." she reads.

"Does everyone use there usernames in that dimension?" Yang asks to receive no answer.

"Are we getting packages from Crossoveraddict? Or toalorikan?" Weiss exclaims with frustration. Setting their story straight seemed impossible.

"Maybe it was just sent from toalorikan and was forwarded to use by Crossoveraddict." Blake attempts to explain.

Ruby then snatchs up Pohatu and opens him up. His pieces all fall unto the floor in a pile.

"Some assembly required, I guess." Blake says.

"That makes it more fun!" Ruby exclaims, building up the toa perfectly despite the lack of instructions.

"I guess we should all get to work." Yang says, grabbing hold of Onua. Weiss quickly snatchs Kopaka while Blake takes Tahu.

**Some building, with the instructions, later.**

"Okay team, lets see what we got!" Ruby exclaims. Currently, the toa mata were all lined up for inspection.

"Well, they all have a gear function and they're not super possable. I dunno what more to say about these." Yang says.

"I also found this deep inside the box." Blake holds up one of those little 2 mask packs.

"What were you doing looking in the box?" Yang teases.

"Just take the damn thing." Blake angrily hands over the mask pack. Yang opens it up to reveal another head with the light blue eyes, a white Kakama (Pohatus mask) and a black Hau (Tahus mask)

"Oh, we get these in multiple colors!" Yang exclaims.

"I figured it out!" Ruby exclaims. With that, she snatchs up the kakama and the head, puts the mask on the head and slots the head on the lid of Kopakas canister.

"This Lego, sure knows what its doing." Blake says, seeing what Ruby was saying.

"They all get each others mask in their color." Ruby exclaims.

"Cool, okay, but why though?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe we'll find out some other time." Ruby says.

**Just an important note I wanna leave here. I don't have any of the toa mata, so if I am missing anything, theres your reason. In terms of G1 sets, I only have Hewki and Hali inika that I got from the store 9 years after their realease. And an Avak that has a pretty funny story of how I got it. Anyway, please let me know if you want me to do this diffrently for the sets or if how I did it is pretty good. Hail Denmark!**


	3. Toa mata trailers

Another package apears with a note attached to it.

"From paijitsean." Ruby reads. Yang opens the box and brings out a tablet.

"I was expecting something more." Yang said.

"The first note said we would get some videos." Weiss reminded them. With that, she hits play.

**Gali**

'Bionicle' shows up as ominous music plays.

"Maybe these were comercials for the line?" Ruby suggests.

"I don't think so. Toy commercials aren't usually like that." Weiss says.

The black fades to show the under water. Then Gali comes swiming up.

"You were saying?" Yang says.

"Then this is some new approach that I've never heard of." Weiss says.

Gali reaches the surface with her head peaking out of the water a little.

It then cuts to Gali climbing the ledge with her hooks.

Upon near reaching the top, she jumps up and lands on the top then proceeds to strech our before doing a battle pose and then it cuts to Galis face with 'Gali' written under it.

"Well, that was pointless." Weiss huffs.

"I actually like it. It has a sense of mystery that makes me want to see more." Blake says.

"Well, You getting that cause it looks like theres more on here." Yang says before starting the next one.

**Kopaka**

'Bionicle' shows again with the same ominous music playing, then the black fades to a mountain setting.

The camera then moves to show Kopaka on one of the cliffs putting his mask on.

'Well, I am curious to see what the actual Kopaka is like.' Weiss thinks, 'But he could be the same to his reviving bionicle counter part.'

Kopaka looks around before he hears an avalanche coming.

He readys his sword as the avalanche is seen getting closer to him.

"Whats he gonna do? Fight the copious amounts of snow headed his way!" Yang laughs.

Kopaka then turns around and makes a 'stop' motion with his sword. At that moment, the avalanche freezes, mid air.

"Woah! He must be powerful to do something like that!" Ruby awes.

Kopaka then taps on of the snow boulders and the avalache just falls to the ground.

Kopaka then turns around to continue looking beyond the cliff.

Cut to Kopakas face with his name written underneath.

"I think that is the purpose with these videos. To build up the mystery." Blake says.

"That is a unique way of doing it. But I like it." Weiss says.

**Lewa**

'Bionicle' shows again before the black fades to show the jungle.

A leaf is moved aside to show Lewa maskless face before showing him put it on.

The leaf is then moved back to its original position.

"I wonder why they wear masks?" Ruby wonders aloud.

It then cuts to another part of the jungle to show Lewa slowly swinging on a vine. Before jumping up, doing a flip, and landing on a branch.

Lewa puts his axe on his back and looks around.

Cut to Lewa face with his name written underneath.

"Come on! Lets get going! I wanna see Pohatus!" Ruby exclaims.

"Easy sis, that was the quicklest that went by." Yang says.

**Onua**

'Bionicle' shows again but this time it shows rocks passing through before settling on the digging Onua.

"Oh yeah, Onua!" Yang exclaims. "I think his toy was the best!"

"They're all the same you dolt." Weiss reminds her.

"Except Pohatu." Ruby reminds her.

Onua continues digging, only stalling dor a few seconds before continuing until a rock over head falls to reveal light.

Onua covers his face before looking outside.

He begins to pass through the hole.

Cut to Onuas face with his name underneath.

**Pohatu**

'Bionicle' shows before the black fades to stone which begins to shake.

Pohatu walks from the camera carrying his mask.

"Yes! I hope hes just like his RB counterpart!" Ruby exclaims.

Pohatu slips his mask on before looking at the stone formation in front of him.

"They all seem new to this. Like they're exploring a new world or something." Weiss notices.

"Sounds like a dream." Yang smiles.

Pohatu readys himself before kicking the rock in front of him.

It ricochets around the formation before soming back to Pohatu. He bumps it mid air to stop it and it falls to the floor.

Pohatu then moon walks away before the formation collapses on itself.

"Woah!" Is all Ruby can says.

"That did the kicker." Yang puns, luckily no one is listening to her.

Cut to Pohatus face with his name underneath.

"That was the best one so far!" Ruby exclaims.

"Seems like theres one more." Yang says.

**Tahu**

'Bionicle' shows with the black fadeing to rock with a small stream of lava coming down. The camera follows the stream down before meeting Tahu who puts his mask on.

Tahu then raises his sword before striking the ground. This causes the ground hes standing on to open up on itself and Tahu jumps down followed by an avalanche of rocks.

Tahu lands on a rock before surfing down the lava.

"Im starting to really like Tahu. Hes got balls." Yang smiles.

Tahu continue to ride down the lava until noticing the lava wave trailing him. Tahu then notices a drop a head of him and jumps just as the rock and the lava reach it. Tahu lands on his rock below and continues surfing.

"Kick ass." Is all Yang has to say.

Cut to Tahus face with his name underneath.

"I enjoyed those a lot more than I thought I would." Weiss admits.

"You were right about the sense of mystery. I like it." Yang says to Blake to which she just smiles.


	4. 01 matoran

Another box appears and Ruby, once again, reads the note.

"From Crossoveraddict67." She reads.

"Is he forwarding or sending!?" Weiss exclaims.

"Both?" Yang suggests.

The package is opened and all 6 mctoran are inside, with an extra Jalla.

"Hey! Its those takua things." Ruby remembers from RB.

"Except hes not in here." Blake notices. "And theres an extra red and yellow one."

"Wait." Yang says, digging around the box. She then pulls out a blue pakari. "Problem solved." She says with a smirk.

"So, this Takua is unofficial?" Weiss questions

"In a way, maybe." Blake says. The four take out and build the 7. Weiss then begins reading out the names.

"The red and yellow one is Jalla, the blue one is Maku, brown and tan is Hewkii, purple and black one is Onepu, light blue and green is Kongu, and white is Matoro." Weiss reads off, leaving out Takua since they already know who he is.

"So, what are they for in the story?" Blake asks no one in particular.

"We'll find out one day." Yang says.

"Look, I found out how they shoot disks!" Ruby exclaims while demonstrating with Jalla.

"I can shoot disks, you have crappy little studs that do nothing." Yang quotes. The two sisters laugh about it.

**A/N**

**I would also like to mention that you can suggest stuff for them to react to more than once. I usually only write once I get a suggestion. I also suggested this to myself cause I doubt the mctoran are high on anyones react list if you know what I mean. So please suggest more shit so I can get to it.**


	5. Turaga

"It should be here by now." Ruby anxiously taps her foot impatiantly.

"Calm down Ruby. We've got one a day, I'm sure whoevers sending this is just taking more time to get the packages ready." Weiss says.

"I know its just, we always got one at this time of day exactly." Ruby says.

"Wait, you keep track?" Yang asks. Before Ruby can answer another package apears.

"Sorry for the late arrival. Working with someone to get MNOG to you. From Toalorikan626." Ruby reads.

"MNOG?" Weiss questions.

"Probably an acronym for something." Blake says. The two look back to find the two sisters have already teared through the shell and got to the nuts inside.

"Its more smaller ones!" Ruby exclaims as she holds up one of the turaga. Vakama to be exact.

"And again, one for each color." Yang says, looking at Matau.

"Well, lets build them up and see what they have." Weiss says.

A couple minutes later.

"Much like the two other packages we recived, they are more or less the same." Weiss states regarding all of the turaga similarity's.

"Oh, well. If it ain't broke don't fix it." Yang shruggs while playing with Whenua arm function.

"I wonder why Onewa's legs and Nokama's arms are so long." Blake says.

"Onua?" Ruby asks.

"No, Onewa. Yes its confusing." Blake says.

"So we have the toa, two sets of smaller guys. I wonder whats next then." Yang says.

"Whatever this MNOG is appears to be next." Weiss says.

"Can't wait to find out." Ruby smiles.


	6. MNOG trailer

Another package mysteriously appears.

"Sweet. About friken time." Yang says. Ruby, once again, reads the note.

"From paijitsean. Also, while its not MNOG, this is simply a trailer meant for it." She reads.

"Lets see what we have." Blake says.

( The Three Virtues symbol moves on to the screen and and stops, then a mysterious voice says: )  
In a Time, Before Time...  
(The screen flashes and a montage of 2001 bionicle animations begins to play along with 'The Bionicle Music', the first clip show Tahu flipping and twirling to slice an infected mask off a Rahi which causes it to fall as he lands. Pohatu in the Jaga Nui's nest kicking around a kolhi ball (From Mnog) then show all the toa in their territory, then it ends with them walking into the citadel in all six sides. The words "six heroes, one destiny" appears, then it fades into Bionicle)

"Well, that didn't help in the slightest." Weiss complains.

"Oh, you could complain about anything. We'll get our questions answered nexted package." Yang says.

Just then, team RWBY finds another package has come out of no where.

**Special thanks to Paijitsean for writing the trailer. Also, he will be helping me write MNOG, mainly writing the script for the game while I handle the reactions. That will most likely move things a lot faster. The majority of time in writing Rwby watch RB was just in writing the script. So again, a lot of credit to paijitsean.**


	7. MNOG chaper 1 Ta-koro

Ruby hastily grabs at the note and reads it.

"Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, the Mata Nui online game, along with a few other things, and, Weiss, I'm surprised you, the one who stresses manners is the most impatient! Is the story finally intriguing you? Or are you just annoyed? Anyways, me and crossoveraddict are working hard to give you the feeling we had with these growing up, so hope you all enjoy, especially you, snowflake. From paijitsean." She reads.

"I like the way this paijitsean thinks." Yang teases.

"Wait, does that mean hes somehow watching us!" Weiss exclaims. There is a moment of silence.

"Do you think he watchs us... all the time?" Blake nervously asks while taking a quick glance at one of her books tittle 'Ninjas of Love.'

"I would hope not. We don't need an interdimensional pervert!" Weiss says.

"You didn't respond to his question." Ruby says. At which Weiss sighs.

"I guess its true that I've been impatient. I don't know whats gotten into me. I guess, maybe I just want to see why everyone keeps saying this is so good." Weiss admits.

"That was very well said." Blake says.

"And anyway, if that is the case, then you don't need to be impatient any more, Weiss." Ruby says. "This has to have some information in it." Ruby then opens the box to find a disc compatible with Remnants consoles.

"Yes! A video game!" To which, Yang also smiles.

"I guess that means we will be getting something." Weiss says. She didn't really like video games, though this part went unsaid ober fear of being called out from someone reading this (how meta can we go?)

"I'll play!" Ruby says, grabbing the controller.

"And now everyone, a live demonstration of Ruby sucking at video games!" Yang exclaims. Ruby just shoots her sister an angry look.

**Bionicle Ep 1 the legend begins...**

**The game opens up on a beach with a canister washed ashore. There are foot prints leading from the canister towards some rocky terrain.**

"Huh? No cutscene?" Yang asks

"Starting out mysterious again." Blake comments.

"Can you look at your character Ruby?" Yang asks, to which Ruby trys all the buttons.

"He he, nope." Ruby says

**She follows them until he's surrounded by a rocky terrain, fogged by the hot steam, and from within the steam he see a silhouette, he leans in closer as 'the legend of Mata Nui' plays.**

**The silhouette looks taller than him and one hand he holds what looks like something..fire shaped, then the silhouette turns its head around as its eyes give a fierce glow.**

**It then walks away, leaving the little robot intimidated and in awe, he suddenly feels the urge to follow it, which he inarguably gives into.**

"I recognize it! Thats Tahu!" Ruby exclaims.

"Hes, emerged from the canister." Blake says.

"At least that rules out who we are. I think it might be one of the smaller characters we were gifted." Weiss says.

** following the path with steam and rocks on each side eventually leads to a fortress with a river of lava next to it on its left, and in that lava is a small island with a pathway connecting to the same pathway their character is on, the island has a charred looking Forrest.**

**The fortress has two red little robots guarding it.**

"Look! Their are the little robot!" Ruby says.

"Head toward them." Blkae says "I wanna see what happens."

"You are really getting into this." Yang comments.

**Ruby moves her character over to one to of the guards to which a speech bubble appears over head of him reading, "Welcome to Ta-Koro! You're free to pass." and the other says, "the captain says we must be watchful of the Rahi, so please be cautious, if the bridge is down, use the winch room." **

"Ta-koro must be this place." Weiss says.

"No shit." Yang comments, but she is ignored.

"What is this Rahi they mentioned?" Ruby asks.

"From the way he said it, they sound like this worlds Grimm." Blake says

Ruby then decides to go looking for this winch room.

**She makes it inside and sees another small bot with a yellow mask, Jala, creating strategies on a diorama of whatever island it is they live on right now, the Jala notices the character and says, "Ah, hello traveler, I take it you want to go to Ta-Koro, well, the winch room is to your right." **

**A screen pops up to show possible things the character (Takua) can say.**

"Look at these options! Basic questions about the world. I knew we would get something out of this package." Weiss smiles.

**"What are you doing?" Ruby asks to which Jala says, "Planning." "What for?" The character asks again, Jala says, "We lost communication with Ga-Koro, I'd send some Matoran there but I have no Matoran to spare for a reconnaissance unit."**

"Ga-Koro?" Blake says to herself.

"I see, they've named their kingdoms after the first two letters of their respective toa plus 'Koro.'" Yang explains.

**"Matoran? Who are they?" Ruby asks to which Jala responds, "They're the people of the Island! We all live in six indigenous villages, there's the Ga-Matoran of Ga-Koro, the Ko-Matoran of Ko-Koro, Ono-Koro, Le-Koro, Po-Koro, then there's us, the Ta-Matoran of Ta-Koro." He sighs, "But there are never enough good warriors to send against the Rahi, you look stout, traveler...you should consider a career in the guard."**

"Called it!" Yang exclaims.

"I want to join the guard and help fight this universes version of the Grimm." Ruby exclaims "How do I do that?" She asks.

"I dunno, maybe you can do it later in the game." Yang suggests.  
**The traveler asks, "and who are you?"**

"Why did you ask that? We already know who he is." Yang says.

"Maybe, he will tell us more about himself." Ruby says.

"Good idea Ruby." Weiss says.

**The captain replies, "I am Jala, Captain of the Guard, it is my job to protect the city against the Rahi. I knew they were getting stronger but no one in the city believed me…until the beasts overran the Tren Krom redoubt. I lost a lot of good warriors that day, then Toa Tahu arrived, and now we know why the Rahi are on the move, Turaga Vakama says he'll save us, but I don't see the point in putting ALL our hope in him, you can never have to much security, especially here in Ta-Koro."**

"I can definitely see Jalas point." Weiss says

"He mentioned Vakama as a turaga. It sounds like some special title but for what?" Blake says.

**The Traveler Then asks Jala, "What is this Ta-Koro that you speak of?"**

**To which the Jala says, "Ta-Koro is the city in the Great Lake of Fire, in the shadow of the Mangai, the great volcano. This fortress guards the bridge to it- surely you heard of it?"**

**"No, well, it's difficult to remember right now…" the traveler says**

"Oh, I get it. Our character has a classic case of amnisa. That way we learn about the world along side with them." Blake says.

"Thats... really clever." Weiss smiles.

"Its just like we're there!" Ruby exclaims.

**"I see." Jala says. He continues, "Most of the people in Ta-Koro farm the lava fields in the north, beneath the Mangai. Many are surfers, riding the lava rapids for sport. Our people are the most courageous warriors in all of Mata Nui, and we are not afraid to challenge the Makuta's beast if we must…"  
He continues, "but we cannot confront the enemy alone, and I do not have faith in the other cities of Mata Nui, if they do not join with us in the defense, we will all perish, Toa or not!"**

"Jala seems to be the classic military type with a lot of pessimisum." Blake notes.

"Classic military type?" Weiss asks.

"You know, follows orders. Does what they do only for the betterment of the people." Blake explains.

**The traveler asks again, "You and you're guards spoke of these…Rahi, what are they?"**

**Jala replies, "They were once the mere creatures that peacefully roamed this land, then they began to serve the Makuta, they are now fierce and ruthless. Some can fly, some walk along the ground, and I hear some even tunnel beneath it, and we have battled many of them."**

"So they basically are Grimm." Yang confirms.

"But he said rahi used to be peaceful. Grimm have been they way they are for as long as recorded history." Weiss says.

"Okay, but now I wanna know about this Makuta he mentioned." Blake brings up.

"He sounds like the villain." Ruby says.

**He continues, "in recent times they have become bolder and forced us back here, Ta-Koro used to reach all the way to the coast, and the charred jungle used to be a green and peaceful place, but in the fury of our battles, it was burnt." He then perks up and says, "but we are Ta-Matoran, and we will not surrender. And now Tahu, the great Toa of fire, has come to lead us against them. They can attack anytime, although always when it is least expected, that is why we must be vigilant. I have studied them intensely…and though it's possible that they can be normal creatures again, I am not certain of it. If that is true, there may be another way to fight them. Until then we must patrol our stockade and trenches day and night, and keep the guard-fires burning."**

"He sure is dedicated and constantly alert, which is a good thing." Weiss says, being reminded of Winter.

**The traveler acknowledges and says, "I see, well, I must be on my way to Ta-Koro then, Keep well, Jala."**

**"And may Tahu protect you, traveler." Jala says.**

**The traveler then walks into the winch room and sees a lever with a hook as its handle, he pulls it, and instantly gears begin to rotate. He then looks outside from the window the winch room and sees large rocks with flatly surfaced tops emerge from the lava, one by one, they form a bridge, and the gates of Ta-Koro open, and with that, the traveler takes his leave from the fortress, and heads to Ta-Koro.**

"How would they even get the mechanisms in the lava?" Weiss questions.

"Oh, don't question the logic of it. Leave the mind to wonder a bit." Yang says.

**In the distance he sees Ta-Matoran standing on top of the gate. ****He then enters the city and sees the daily activities of the people, "Hey!" He hears a voice call, "Hey!" He then turns to see a Ta-Matoran with a Kakana, with a board in his arm, walking to him and says, "Here's the Lava-board you asked me to hang on to." The traveler looks in surprise, and says, "I don't remember asking you to hold anything for me." The red Matoran replies, "you don't remember huh? No worry I nearly forgot myself! Well here you go."**

**He gives the board to the traveler and begins to walk away, but before he can take one more step, he stops and says, "Mata Nui! One more thing I have to tell you! Turaga Vakama requested that he talk to you, his hut is over there, the nearest to the Suva." He points to a dome with six holes around it, and a Matoran cleaning it, and facing it is a hut with a bright light shining from within.**

**The Ta-Matoran that the traveler was speaking to then walks away, and the chronicler starts to walk to Vakama's hut, when he enters inside he sees stones with simple faces carved into them and crystalline stones on the sides of the hut and in the center, a fire burns. Above the fire, a stone mask mounted to the wall can be seen, and facing the fire, stands the wise Turaga.**

**"So, you have found your way back after all. You are brave. I do not know what brought you here to this city, but it's best that you take care…there are some who know you well, and remember you. The temper of the Ta-Matoran boils as swiftly as the great Mangai in whose shadow we live. But in this, our first hour of hope, you may find the patience of the people to be greater than usual. There is finally hope in Ta-Koro, for Tahu is here. It was Jala and his guard found him. They were out trying to draw away the remaining Rahi in the area, and they eventually found him caught in a trap intended for a Rahi. That night was almost the end for my brave captain and of his famous guard…"**

**The game cuts to black and the scene changes.**

**5h ago**

**In the charred forest, stationed from behind a fallen log for preparation , Jala and his numerous guard waited for the signal from the other party who also looking for Rahi.**

**"Fellow warriors," Jala quietly said, "remember, the number of Rahi and where they are in this part of the forest is unknown, and as of what kind and how formidable of a Rahi is also an uncertainty. We must prepare for whatever nightmares from the Makuta are out there, and when the time to face them arrives, we shall face them as one! And remember, even in his sleep, the great spirit, Mata Nui, watches over us."**

"Mata nui was the yellow guy in RB right?" Ruby asks.

"Right." Yang replies.

"So he is their... god?"

"It would seem so." Weiss says.

**The army of Ta-Matoran raised their weapons in agreement of the speech, however, the uplifting moment in silence was interrupted by a small burst of flaming gas piercing the air, this shocked the whole party, for their cover was nearly blown, then they all looked to one particular member in the group, "Kapura!" Jala exclaimed as quietly as he could, Kapura then whispered back, "Sorry Captain! I'm just still unsure of all of this."**

**Jala sighed, he knew Kapura was a willful soul, but his uncertainty of himself is what held him back from being as great as his desire was.**

**"Kapura," Jala began, "just try to keep quiet. You'll become better one day, but as of now, be aware of what roams out here."**

"I believe in Kapura." Ruby says.

**They then heard the call from the other party, two honks, they had ran into two Rahi, and from the intensity of the horn, they were of great ferocity.**

**(Kolhii tournament plays)**

**"Let's move!" Jala said as he and the guard rushed to the other party, in the distance they can hear the struggle and yelling of the other party echoing through the charred jungle. They arrived where was stationed, or where they used to be stationed, a few members of the other party were still the there but only a few were still able to fight, as the others were either missing or completely incapacitated.**

**"What happened while we were coming?" Jala asked, one of the few members spoke up, "We caught two Bog snakes, large ones too, they managed to brake the traps apart, then they started to attack the group. They started picking some of us up and bashing them against the trees and the ground, and when they left they took a few of us with them, the commander of our group was swept along with them, we're not sure if they're still alive!"**

"Oh no." Ruby says.

"Well, they knew what they signed up for. But, they died fighting for they're people." Weiss trys to console Ruby, though she can't tell if it worked.

**Jala and his party were silent in horror, they knew they were in for a hard time, especially since it was Bog Snakes they were facing, one of the most irritable of Rahi, but never could they imagine they would become this violent.**

**"Mata Nui…" Jala said**

**The same Matoran from earlier continued, "It's quite possible they're not far ahead of us, they still have a bone to pick with us." Jala then made a decision, "We'll have to merge our parties, it may be wise if we stick together."**

**Another Matoran from the other group spoke up and said, "Indeed Good ol unity."**

**Then, as of on cue, One of the The Bog Snakes jumped out, causing all of the guard to jump back.**

"Its like a king taijuti, minus one of the heads." Yang states.

** " STRIKE IT WITH YOUR WEAPONS, BUT DON'T TOUCH IT!" Jala yelled as they engaged the serpentine Rahi, it suddenly took hold of a Matoran and began to strangle him as it dragged him away, "HELP!" He cried as he was then dragged.**

**"SAKURA! NO!" One of the other soldiers cried as he rushed to free his comrade, "NO! DON'T!" Jala cried, hoping he'd stop before touching Sakura, but it was too late, as soon as the soldier touched Sakura's foot, he reeled back, screaming in agony as his once red armor began to corrode from the poison spread to Sakura from the serpent, he then fell to the ground, lifeless as his carcass twitched and sparked, Sakura was long gone and they all were forced to watch as he slowly stoped struggling.**

Everyone went wide eyed at the matorans death, with Weiss also cover her mouth to hide her slight jaw drop.

**The Rahi then let go of the body and quickly fled into the forest, and the Guard ran after it, reaching to their backs and began to ready their disks, they began to throw them at the Bog Snake, only to either miss or at most skim the creature, then as if coming out of no where, the second Bog snake came from above and began to strike at the group, biting a few Matoran who quick began to corrode, it then grabbed another with its mouth and began to tear the Matoran apart. The remaining members of the guard threw more disks at the beast, only one disk was able to bring a good blow to the Rahi, making it hiss and screech a little. Jala then noticed the other Bog snake join the other, and they started to encircle around the group, it became clear to him what they were trying to do.**

**They tried to make the now small party follow them into dense territory, lessen their numbers a bit and eventually corner them, Jala and his remaining Guard still tried to hold their ground, but they knew that the two Bog snakes combined were to much for them. The two Rahi prepared to strike, a , but before they could, they quickly turned to the back of them, they sensed something different, something that they deemed far more appealing then a few small Matoran, they raced to where this thing they sensed was, their screeches grew louder as they approached, despite going further away from the group.**

"Why did they go away." Ruby says after sighing in relief.

"Maybe this Makuta has plans for this group." Blake suggests.

**Abruptly, the screeches ceased, prompting the team to follow where they went, which led them to a path, what they found surprised them, the two serpents were dead, both severed, the first from the head, and the second from the mid section, but what peaked their interest was that where the two beasts were severed the wounds were burnt and still smoking with heat, they then caught sight of what killed them, a figure, too tall to be a Matoran was walking away from the scene. The guard quickly ran into the forest again and around the figure, stealthily escaping its notice, they knew whoever this figure was headed, it was straight into a Rahi trap.**

**They deducted that this individual, able to kill the Bog snakes was far more fierce than any Rahi they knew, they finally met up with him face on as the trap was set off, "ARRGH!" The figure yelled as he was trapped, the Matoran group then rushed to get to him, ready to fight, the figure saw them coming, his eyes glowed red with anger, then a sword he had in his right arm then glowed hot with scorching heat, he then sliced the trap with ease, freeing him self. Jala knew that if he was able to do that, he was definitely a threat, both the fiery figure and the guard prepared themselves for a fight.**

"Oh no, He friendly!" Ruby excliams.

"Ruby, they can't hear you." Yang deadpans.

"Sorry." Is all Ruby can say.

**then all of a sudden…**

**"STOP!" a voice yelled, gaining the attention of the figure and the Matoran guard, when they looked to see whose voice it was, it was none other than Vakama.**

**"Turaga, Vakama!" Jala said in surprise.**

**"The one you see before you is not our enemy, in fact, quite the opposite!" Vakama said, even the figure was surprised at what the Turaga said.**

**(The Legend of Mata Nui plays)**

**"You are the one we all have waited for." Vakama said before he bowed to the figure, "forgive us Tahu, great Toa of fire."**

**"What…what did you call me?" Tahu asked, both bewildered and shocked**

**"You are one of the few sent by the great spirit who will free us from the shadows of Makuta!" Vakama said, still bowing to Tahu, he then said, " Great Toa."**

"I think Vakama is the kingdoms elder and/or leader." Blake says.

"That would explain why he is constructed differently." Ruby says "So that mean Nokama, Matau, and all them are also the leaders of their kindoms."

**Jala and his guard joined the Turaga in bowing, they all said, "Toa."**

**Tahu looked at all of them, bewilderment remaining with him, completely unaware of what his destiny had in store.**

**End Flashback**

**Back to present…**

**"Yes, the people are elated, but I know their courage will be tested now more than ever. Tahu's arrival marks the first step in a great struggle, and I- I have much to do." Vakama says**

**"I see," the traveler says, "I'll let you continue as you were."**

**"Yes, forgive me, but I have much work to do. You see, I'm preparing for the arrival of another, the stars have revealed a new prophecy, one which I do not yet full understand…"**

"Arrival of another? Do you think they mean Takanuva?" Weiss asks.

"No we think Vorki. Coarse its Takanuva, through why he didn't come with the other six, I dunno." Yang says.

**And with that the travaler leaves Vakama's hut, and begins to leave Ta-Koro, continuing his journey to the rest of Mata Nui, and quite possibly, to recalling who he is.**

**End of chapter**

.

**Special thanks to paijitsean for writting all of the bolded stuff (Some things were changed by me through.) I wouldn't have gotten this out this fast without you. And thank you for calling me out on writing Weiss to be very impatient (Even if thats not what you ment to do.) Anyway, even though this will mostly be MNOG from now on until RWBY finish it, they can still recive packages while they play. So if anyone hasn't sent them anything yet, you can still do that and they will get it while they are playing. Hail Denmark!**


	8. Tarakava

Before the group is able to continue with the game, another package appears.

"Looks like they're making up for being late that one time." Yang says.

"You mean, them being late for a few minutes?" Blake asks

"Irrelievent, lets see what it is." Yang says. She opens the box to find the tarakava.

"You dunce! You forgot to read the note." Weiss says, to which Ruby picks up the note.

"Update: Most of this crap is sent from paijitsean. So unless its someone else or we have something else to say, we won't attach a note- Crossoveraddict." She reads.

"So, from paijitsean again. Must be a nice guy." Yang says before opening the box and bringing out the parts.

"Oh! Its more complex!" Ruby squeals.

A few minutes building later.

"These look like lizards." Blake observes.

"I don't see it." Weiss says, with Ruby nodding in agreeance.

"Well, they look like brawlers, we can agree on that." Yang says. "Me likey." Ruby then pulls down on one of the levers on the back of one of the tarakava and its arm spings out in a punching motion. "Me likey even more." Yang says.

"I remember!" Blake suddenly outbursts ."They were on RB. They were the heros body guards."

"Oh, I remember now." Ruby says.

"Well, now that we have that covered, lets put these away and see the next chapter of MNOG. Weiss says.


	9. MNOG chapter 2 Ga-koro

"So, onto the next chapter." Ruby says as she grabs the controller.

"How about going into that forest you passed earlier?" Blake suggests.

"Great idea!" Ruby exclaims. A note then appears. Ruby reads it.

"Hello this is paijitsean, that guy you like or hate what have you? anyway do you remember Kapura in RB? he was the red matoran who trapped the good guys. Yeah, anyway here's a chart that maybe of use, Nuff said."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about Kapura." Weiss says.

"We don't hate you." Ruby says to the room. A moment of silence passes.

"I wonder how they can see us." Yang thinks aloud.

"Im more concerned of when they can see us." Weiss says. Blake then takes notice of an extra sheet.

"Its of kind of code translator." She says.

"Keep it. It might be useful later." Weiss says. Ruby then continues the game.

**The Traveler makes his way out of the fortress he crossed, he goes down the same path surrounded by rocks and lava, this time the other path crossed with the one to Ta-Koro catches his attention, leading to the Charred Forest, that which he had heard from earlier, he decides to go in that forest, knowing that is was now safe to enter.**

**He enters the forest and he immediately feels this sense of vastness, 'I could easily get lost in here.' he thinks. **

"Huh? Whos talking?" Yang asks.

"It must be what our character is thinking." Weiss says.

"He's right though." Ruby says.

**he then notices that the trees and three x's of different colors, he marks one of them, and so that he is not lost in it, he goes in a straight direction. He keeps walking, noticing the dead, almost unnerving nature of the charred forest, he continues until he runs into a Ta-Matoran, walking back and forth, which surprises him, the Matoran notices him, and shyly says, "I am Kapura." ****Kapura, whom the traveler remembers hearing about, then continues to walk back and forth. "What are you doing?" The Traveler asks, to which Kapura responds, "I am practicing, Vakama says that even though I am slow, I may be faster than all the others. He says I must practice, Jala says I'm being silly for being so vigorous at times. I practice often."**

**As he continues to walk, the traveler then asks "Where am I?" Kapura responds, "You are where you are. If I practice, I can be where I am not. I think I can feel it. It is hot where I am, but where I am not is cold, and I think I can feel it. I must practice more." **

"Uh... what?" Ruby asks.

"None of use understood that right?" Weiss asks only to recive nods. "Lets just ignore it. We probably will never understand it."

**He continues, "The Island has many places to visit. I want to see all of them, but the others do not like to travel. Mata Nui is very big you see. Turaga Vakama says that in the beginning of time, Mata Nui fell from the sky. The Makuta followed Mata Nui and made him fall asleep, and then released his monsters across our world to control it, and destroy the beautiful things in it, and to make the Matoran his slaves. Vakama says to wait for more to fall from the sky, those who will save us. I think one of them landed on the beach, I saw it fall when I was practicing before."**

"Ohh! back story." Ruby says.

"It sounds like their legend or religion." Blake says.

**"Vakama knows more. You should ask him, he lives in Ta-Koro." Kapura says, "I know, I was just returning from there." The Traveler says, then Kapura stops pacing and asks the Traveler, "Are you the Makuta?"**

**The traveler becomes perplexed, he remembers hearing of this Makuta before, and now he can't help but want to ask, just who it is that everyone fears, "What is the Makuta?" Kapura answers, "If you do not know what the Makuta is, then I guess you are not it. That is good," **

"Hes a little gullible.**" **Yang says "What if we WERE the Makuta."

**he continues to walk again and says, "Jala says I must be careful of the Makuta in the forest. He says the Makuta is everywhere." This sends a chill down the traveler's spine, "Really?" he says in slight fear, "Yes, He means Rahi, monsters, and things you can see." he continues "But I know the Makuta is here now, in the burnt trees, in the dead soil. All these things here were destroyed by the Makuta, but the Makuta never left them… That is how he becomes strong. That is what the Makuta does he destroys things, and as the saying goes… 'The Shadows are everywhere, and where they are, so is He."**

"So I guess that makes him this universes god of darkness." Ruby says.

"From the two brothers legend, yes." Weiss agrees.

**The traveler now understands the fear that the Makuta brings, and with these dead trees all around him, he begins to feel an unnerving presence. Kapura then says, "But I do think the forest looks beautiful this way too, and when it burned, you can see all the fires perform their Great Takara all the way to the sea, and it was very beautiful." The traveler comtemplates this, and looks around again, and he begins to see the beauty in the forest's burnt nature. This begins to lessen the feeling of fear, and oddly, replace it with comfort.**

"He does sound very wise though." Blake comments.

**"Well, I must be going, I still have a long way to travel." The traveler says, all that Kapura says is "Goodbye." and with that, the traveler makes his way out of the forest.**

**Later**

"How long has it been." Yang groans.

"An hour." Blake says.

"Ah! Got it! Im out of the forest!" Ruby exclaims.

"Sweet. About friken time." Yang says.

**The traveler makes his way back to the path he was on earlier and makes his way back to the beach, in the distance he sees the canister from earlier, shining in all its glory. He walks back to it and admires it a bit. Then he looks to his left and notices he sees two tall towers of rock with stairways connecting them, but below it he sees a blue matoran on the sand next to a contraption of some kind in the water, waving at him. **

"How did we miss that?" Blake asks.

"I guess we were to focused on Tahus footprints to notice." Weiss says.

**he rushes to the matoran, as he does he can hear her yell, "Help! Help me!" when he finally reaches her he asks, "What's going on?!" She replies "My village has been attacked! Please, will you help me?"**

"*Gasp* Of coarse I'll help." Ruby says.

"You don't know how to fight in this game." Yang points out.

"Then I'll learn. I've got to help these people." Ruby says with determination.

"She does know this is a game, right?" Weiss asks.

"Its fun to roleplay." Blake simply replies.

**The traveler replies, "Yes, who are you?" The blue matoran replies, "My name is Maku of Ga-Koro. It lies between the sea and Lake Naho, down the cost." She gets more anxious as she continues, "and it's a great village of many matoran, our leader is Turaga Nokama. I fear much of it has been destroyed by now!" The traveler grimaces, then he asks, "Might I ask what happened?"**

**She replies, "I-I was away when they attacked, and when I returned the Rahi were everywhere, destroying everything in sight! Nokama and the others barricaded themselves in a hut to hide, but the Rahi broke the pump and the hut sank beneath the waves!"**

**Flash back**

**Ga-Koro was no different from what it was on any other day, some were working outside their leafy huts, some were out, getting big scores while fishing, Turaga Nokama was outside her hut looking at the far waters, today, although starting the same, was not going to fare well, she turned to see a Ga-Matoran with a blue Kakana, her name was Kai, and like Nokama, she too felt as if something was off today.**

**"Ye feel it too?" She said, "Yes, I do Kai." Nokama replied, Kai continued as she too looked on to the sea, "It ain't no storm comin' our way, but somethin worse, I can feel it in me mask." she then turned to Nokama, "reckon what it might be?"**

**Nokama thought for a moment, until, "TURAGA! LOOK BEHIND YE!" Kai yelled. As soon as Nokama did, she had to swiftly react as a Tarakava came and struck the very ground she and the other matoran began to run, she yelled to all, "Quickly! To the shelter hut!" **

"Its the tarakava we just got." Blake states.

"We know how they fight then." Ruby smiles.

**Sonn all the Ga-Matoran were in shelter, that last one to enter was Kai, she quickly turned around before she could fully get in the hut and when she turned, a Tarakava jumped out, punching Kai in the face, "ARRGH!" she cried. When she landed, both Nokama and the Ga-Matoran could see she was out, and her right eye was cracked.**

The girls gasped at the damage done, but were relived that the Ga-matoran was still alive.

** A few Ga-matoran rushed to her aid, however, as the hut closed off, they all heard a big "THUMP!" from outside, they realized what happened, the pump had broken, and slowly, and surely, they sank deeper into the sea.**

**End Flashback**

**"Please, there is no time! My people are in great danger!" Maku cries, the traveler then  
says, "Okay, I'll help you." Maku perks up and says, "Go find Nokama, she is wise and she may have a plan for escape! I'll try to find Gali, if the Rahi are still in the village, she is the only one who can defeat them. She's on a great quest, and may be very far away." she then points to the contraption behind her, and says, "the only way to get to Ga-Koro from here is by sea, take my boat, and I will search for the Toa on foot. Good Luck! And tell Nokama I am safe!"**

**"I will!" the traveler says, and he jumps into the boat and makes his way to Ga-Koro**

**Boat cutscene**

**The traveler arrives to Ga-Koro, in the distance he can see the ravaged village, huts torn apart, and somewhere in the village, smoke rises into the sky, as he continues to walk along the fences to find a way in, he finds a little gateway. When he reaches the gate, he sees that it is closed but on its right side he sees a weight, and on the other a pouch, and along the ground some rocks, he then sees a dial with a blue gem, and its guard with the same gem, and above it he sees strange writing, but with the things around him, he then realizes what he must do, solve the puzzle.**

"A puzzle to enter?" Blake questions.

"They usually have these sorts of things in video games." Yang explains.

**He first places the largest stone in an attempt to get the weight lifted, the dial turned, and the gems aligned, he continues to put the smaller stones in the pouch, at first putting to much, then he switches some stones around until he gets the right weight, the gems are aligned and the gate lifts itself, and the traveler walks in Ga-Koro, he grimaces at its disrepair, he walks around a little until another contraption enters his sight he walks a few leaf like paths to get to it. He looks at it a little, and notices it's missing a gear.**

"Hmm. Maybe they have a spare somewhere." Ruby thinks aloud.

**He notices a small tube beside the mechanism, then from it a voice says "Who is that? Who's there?" The traveler responds, "Don't worry! Maku send me to rescue you!" the voice in the tube responses "Maku escaped? We were so worried about her! We're trapped underwater! The door is stuck and we can't open it!" The voice continues, "If the village pumps are repaired, the hut will rise, and we can escape. The Rahi smashed them and its pieces fell into the water." "Yes I know, Maku told me." The traveler replies, he then asks, "What do I need to do?" The voice says, "If you could find the missing pieces and put them back on the pump machine, it will float us back up! I left a Lightstone in my hut. It might help you see underwater. Please hurry!"**

"I mean, it would be easier to keep spares, but okay!" Ruby says.  
**"Hold on! I'll be back!" the traveler says, the voice in the tube responds, "Hurry back! I don't know how much longer we can survive in here, and the Rahi may return!"**

**The traveler then goes to the nearest hut, he sees a pool of water and a bag, 'Maybe this will be handy,' he says, he takes the bag and looks in.**

"Hey, its that lava board from earlier." Yang says. "Strange to put the bag in the second chapter through."

** he goes into other hut in search for the lightstone, and eureka! He finds a lightstone among the fallen things, he goes back into the other hut, and dives into the pool, and into the sea.**

**(MNOG: Underwater plays)**

"Does anyone see a timer around here!" Ruby asks frantically.

"No, why?" Weiss asks.

Ruby sighs in relief. "Then we get unlimited underwater time."

"Yeah. Underwater levels are the worst. Except in a few games like Pyro the dragon." Yang explains.

**He looks around in the sea and all the life around it, with awe and beauty, he then continues to search around with the lightstone in hand, he sees a dome with a window, and from this window, a shine continuously flares into the eyes of the traveler, he goes to this dome and he recognizes it, it's the hut where the Nokama and the others are! he looks into the window and sees all of them, Nokama banging at the window, and the Ga-Matoran behind her, they all have these pleading eyes, he looks at them with sorrow in his eyes, 'Don't worry, I'll free you soon.' he thinks to himself, he continues to search until his lightstone catches a reflection, and it's the missing piece. The traveler quickly picks it up and rushes back to the pool he came from, once he reaches the surface, he rushes to the pump machine, and puts in the gear, he presses the button and it begins to work. **

Ruby sighs in relief. "I saved everyone and the underwater controls are just like the controls,when your not underwater."

**The hut immediately rises from the water and opens its door, and immediately Nokama and the Ga-Matoran run to welcome the air once again, however, as soon as they all are out again, the Tarakava returns.**

**The Tarakava roars, revealing its infected mask.**

"Our tarakavas mask dosen't look like that." Weiss states.

**It swings a hit at the matoran, but before it can hit them, a figure leaps up in the air, and to the matoran in time to block the hit with her hooks, this figure is none other than Gali, the Toa of Water. The Tarakava and Gali face off for a bit, until the Rahi breaks the glares by trying to strike her, with every strike leading to a dodge or a block, Gali backs up and hooks herself on a hut and flips to its top, avoiding yet another hit from the tarakava when she lands she yells to the Rahi, "I urge you, LEAVE!" the rahi roars back in response, "Very well." Gali silently says, she leaps into the air and on to the back of the tarakava, it panics and is driven into the water. After a few minutes of bubbling, the Tarakava emerges, but its stare is blank, and it's missing its mask, it falls forward and Gali stand victorious over it, holding up the infected mask with one of her hooks, she looks down at the Rahi, and quietly says. "It's okay, you're free now." The Ga-Matoran cheer in her victory.**

"Who knew hooks could be an effective weapon." Weiss says.

"In Remnant, anything is fair game for a weapon." Ruby smiles.

**Later (Ga-Koro Peacetime theme plays)**

**The traveler walks around the now repaired Ga-Koro as life returns to normal around it, Kai with her now broken eye, still weaves peacefully, and all around the traveler the cheerful casual talk of Ga-Matoran, he sees a few standing alongside a large fish, hanging, one of them notices the traveler and says, "Hail Hero! Thanks for saving us! Now we can go back to our fishing!" another one says, "Ya know, I once caught a fish this big!" the traveler chuckles at their glee. He walks around a bit more and Kai walks up to him and says, "Oi! Traveler!" she says, "Nokama is lookin' for ye, she has somethin' of great importance for ye to do." He understands and goes to Nokama's hut, when he enters it he sees it's finally repaired and Nokama says, "Thank you for rescuing us. You are bold and true to your word. All the matoran of Ga-Koro owe you their gratitude. For once I am glad Maku had snuck away from the village so that she could find you!" she chuckles a bit for that last sentence, the traveler chuckles too, but still curious of what is around him, Nokama notices and says, "Your eyes are filled with many questions I see, many questions of the mysteries of Mata Nui, my friend. Giving you some of the answers you seek is small payment for your deeds, but I offer what knowledge I can."**

"Yes! Please give us more!" Blake says

**She continues, "Our astrologer has seen great changes in the skies, and has read the dark future of Mata Nui. The Toa have come and begun their mighty quest to save us from the Makuta. And yet here, in the upheaval, are you, a brave wanderer in this dangerous land. How may I help you?" The traveler thinks for a bit and asks, "Tell me, Who am I?"**

**Nokama responds, "I think someone has plans for you that are greater than your stature would suggest. Perhaps you are to be a hero like the Toa. I do not know." she continues "The Matoran have forgotten their civilization, even the Turaga do not have record of all that had come before. (Which we all but the girls know is a lie.) But the ocean remembers, like history, the water holds many secrets in its forbidden depths. It surrounds Mata Nui, it watches the island as it sleeps, and remembers. It caught the Toa gently when they descended, and delivered them to us. You are an absolute in these uncertain times. Your past is forgotten, and your future is an empty book. You must find your own destiny, my brave adventurer."**

Blake sighs at the lack of information.

"Maybe we'll find out about the past later." Ruby assures her "After all, your past dosen't define who you are."

**Then another question enters the traveler's mind, "Who is Gali?" he asks, Nokama responds, "Gali is the great Toa of Water, and the great hero of Ga-Koro. Like the other Toa, she descended from the heavens to save us from the Makuta. She is wise, strong, and quick. She is the protector of the sea, and the lakes and rivers that feed it. Her Mask of Power lets her free breathe beneath the waves." **

"Wait, stop the car, everyone out, Their masks give them powers!" Yang exclaims.

"It seems like it. Every mask must house a diffrent power. All the masks that look like Galis must be under water breathing." Blake explains.

"Seems kinda redundant since we were able to breath inderwater." Weiss says.

"Maybe our character has the same mask." Ruby suggests.

**"I see." the traveler replies, then his friend from earlier comes to mind, "And what of Maku?" he asks, Nokama responds, "Maku often sneaks out of the village to spy on Hewkii, the Kolhii champion. She tells me she is just practicing he boating, but I know the truth. And it is far too dangerous for her to be outside the village now. For her own safety, I will forbid her to go, even though her wandering saved us this time. If, in your travels to Po-Koro, you should meet Hewkii, tell him she is safe. He may have heard of the attack and will be worried." The traveler chuckles a bit and says, "Okay, I will, Thank you, goodbye." and Nokama says, "Good luck, Traveler."**

"Hewki and Maku must be buddy-buddy then." Yang explains.

**He wonders around Ga-Koro more and visits Maku, and she comically whines, "I heard there's trouble in Po-Koro! Oh no, poor Hewkii...and I can't even go see him!" The traveler can't help at laugh at this and her poster behind her isn't helping either. "Don't worry," He says, "If I should meet him in my travels, I'll tell him you said hello." "Please do!" is the last thing he hears her say before he leaves, only making him laugh even more, he then notices a hut where a Ga-Matoran is looking through something, and he goes to see what she is doing. When he approaches, she notices him and is silent for a moment, until the traveler says, "Hello, who are you?" The Ga-Matoran replies, "I am The Astrologer, I watch the stars and the water." she continues, "Have you any other questions for me? The heavens are in turmoil, and I must chart their fluctuations." "Yes." the traveler then asks, "What are you doing?"**

"She just told you." Weiss deadpans.

"Just seeing if there is more she can tell us." Ruby explains.

**"I am charting the skies." she says, "Many important things are happening around Mata Nui, and many more will happen. I use the telescope on the cliff. It tells what will happen, and when." **

"We should ask about that, could be important." Weiss brings up. Ruby only grins at being right.

**The traveler then says, "I remember seeing that on my way here, tell me, how do I use the Telescope?"**

**The astrologer replies, "It's very simple. Around the telescope are pictures. They are constellations, patterns of stars in the night sky, and markings that show the prophecies of legends, for example, The Toa. Each picture has a red star in it. When the Red Star reaches a certain place in the heavens, it means something important will happen on Mata Nui, that being: one of the prophecies. When you look in the Telescope, you will see many stars, and one of them is the Red Star."**

**She continues, "Look at one of the constellations near the Red Star. They will look like the ones in the pictures. When the Red Star is exactly where it is shown on the pictures, then a prophecy may be fulfilled. If something changes in the sky, it is my job to change the pictures, so that I can better see the future. Even though we Matoran remember the prophecies, nothing is certain...and the future can change. If you can read the numbers in the telescope, it is even easier to tell the future." "I see," the traveler says, "Goodbye." he says, and the astrologer replies, "Goodbye."**

**The traveler then makes his way out of Ga-Koro, he reckons he'll go to Po-Koro, but first, he must see of this Telescope**.

"It would be intresting to see the telescope even if we don't find anything." Yang says. So, Ruby continues on the path to the telescope.

**Again, please suggest more stuff for them to react to. I'd be pretty disappointed if Paijitsean and I were the only ones doing all of the work. Speaking of he also wrote the script for MNOG for this chapter too.**


	10. Bionicle comic book 1 part 1

Before the group could continue on with the game another package appears. Blake is the first to notice.

"A comic book?" She asks. Ruby reads the note.

"From Novice4129."

"Welp, its a story piece, why aren't you guys excited?" Yang asks.

"Comic books are for children." Weiss simply states.

"We have toys in the closet." Blake deadpans.

"Yeah, Weiss. Practicality was basically dragged out the window and burned alive." a voice says. They turn to find The Robber sipping on a slurpee.

"What are you doing here!" Weiss exclaims, angry over his unannounced arrival.

"I was bored. Anyway, im leaveing." He says before poofing out of existence.

"If I ever see him again, its gonna be too late." Yang says.

"And anyway, not all comics are for kids. I've read one and it was to mature for children." Blake says.

"Was it more smut?" Yang asks.

"Actually no. Its about this group of people who go on a quest to find people called the knights of-"

"Dosen't matter, lets get on with this." Yang interrupts. Blake huffs, but agrees.

**A canister lays on a cold beach until it exlodes open and a dark figure is seen assembling itself.**

**"I have slept for so long. My dreams have been dark ones." It thinks.**

"So this is from the perspective of one of the toa." Weiss states.

"And it showing us his thoughts." Blake says, smiling.

**"But now I am awakened. Now the scattered elements of my being are joined. Now I am whole. And the darkness cannot stand before me." The figure reveals himself as Kopaka.**

"Finally. I've been pretty excited to see what Kopakas like in this story." Weiss states.

**"The evil on this island is about to find out that justice is very cold." Kopaka thinks as he begins exploring. "My mask lets me see pathways not seen before- patterns of heat- even through rock."**

"His mask must be some kinda thermal vision."" Blake notes.

**"And I see I have a visitor." Kopaka thinks.**

**Kopaka: Come out little one, before you catch a chill.**

**Kopaka then attacks the rock Matoro is hiding behind.**

"What is he doing!" Ruby exclaims.

"Its possible he doesn't know hes supposed to protect the matoran." Yang says

**Matoro attempts to run. "My new friend tries to flee. But a coating of ice beneath his feet will bring him slidding back to me.**

**Kopaka: Stay!**

**"Intresting, the power is in me. The sword is but the focus." Kopaka thinks as Matoro comes tumbling down.**

**Kopaka: We have things to discuss. Who are you? And why are you watching me?**

"Oh, I guess he just has questions." Ruby sighs in relief.

**Matoro: I- I am Matoro, a matoran. I saw you come ashore. I've been waiting for you. All of is on Mata Nui have been waiting for you. You and the others. Now if only you can find the masks of power-**

**Kopaka: What others!? What masks!?**

**"His tale is broken. Incomplete. But it is the tale told in my dreams, or close to it. I have been summoned- I and others- to challenge a mighty evil. To defeat it, I will need great power. The kanohi masks will give me that power." Kopaka thinks.**

"Kanohi?" Yang questions.

"Its the name for their type of masks." Blake explains.

"I know that, its just a strange name." Yang explains.

"I like it. It makes it sound cool!" Ruby exclaims.

**Kopaka: Tell me where to find these masks.**

**Matoro: They are lost. Scattered. Hidden all over Mata Nui. Some are guarded by nightmare creatures... others hidden where no matoran could reach. Turaga Nuju, the village elder, spoke of a mask of shielding hidden in the place of far seeing.**

**Kopaka begins to leave and Matoro follows him.**

**Kopaka: "Place of far-seeing?" Your turaga speaks in riddles. I hate riddles.**

"Don't worry, Kopaka I do too." Yang says.

"He can't hear you." Weiss deadpans.

"I know that." Yang shoots Weiss an angry glare.

**Their foot prints are trailed by a strange shadow.**

"Wait, thats it!?" Ruby exclaims, fliping through the next few pages to find them blank.

"I guess it will be updated." Blake says. "And anyway, lets continue with the game. I like experiencing the story that way."

"Sure thing!" Ruby grabs the remote.

**K, I really didn't like writing this chapter. Normally I would just not continue, but if you guys want me to keep having them react to the comics, I'll do that then. But next chapter, we see Po-koro. Again, the MNOG script will be written by Paijitsean.**


	11. MNOG chapter 3 Po-koro

Another note appears. "By the way, Blake, that chart I gave you was the Matoran language, or alphabet. Also another thing me and Crossoveraddict67 are trying to do is tweak and fix the story, I'm not spoiling, but you see, as the line went on, the story got very bulky and complicated, making it difficult to follow, seriously, they used so many mediums to tell the story it became confusing, but here we'll just simplify it a little but still keep it great lore, also who is your favorite Toa?

PS: don't worry about when we watch you, trust me, we have never seen anything you would be uncomfortable with, nor do we wish to. Signed Paijitsean. " Ruby reads. Everyone else breaths a sigh of relief from the PS.

"Well if you can hear us then Paijitsean, we haven't seen much of the toa yet. Remind us later down the line and we can answer." Weiss says. Yang inserts the disc back into the console and starts the game.

"I'll take it from here." Yang says, grabbing the controller.

**The traveler sails back to Ta-Wahi, and when he arrives he sees Turaga Vakama waiting for him. "Hello Traveler, I have been expecting you here." he says.**

**The traveler looks surprised, "Turaga, how long have you been waiting?"**

**"Almost as long as I have for the Toa." he humorously says.**

**The Traveler laughs a bit at his joke, then he asks, "Why have you been waiting for me?"**

**Vakama answers, "Because I felt that you wanted closure on the events unfolding. I cannot truly tell what will unfold, as the future is as uncertain as the coming rain, but I can tell you what we have endured, what has happened, and what we hope will occur." he continues, "And I heard you wanted to see the telescope." the traveler is surprised by this and says, 'Well, I was planning to go there."**

**"Shall we then?" Vakama asks, "Let's go."the traveler replies.**

**Later (Telescope Ambience Plays**

**They reach the top of the first plateau, and on to the telescope, the traveler looks at the telescope and is in slight awe of it, he begins to look at the prophecies below it and sees all of the alignments of the red star portrayed by red gems, such as alignments shaped as fire, which would prophesy Tahu's arrival, an alignment in the shape of waves, which foretells the arrival of Gali, one shows the alignment of icy mountains, fortelling Kopaka, and the alignment of a body shape, signifying the coming together of the Toa. All these prophecies were and were yet to be certified by the appearance of the Red Star above them, he looks at more prophecies, and sees one of a jagged rock formation, and below it a jagged mountain with the shape of a toa inside it.**

**"These are events that have yet to occur." He gathers, as they describe events that he does not recall hearing of. "Indeed, traveler." Vakama says, he then suggests, "Look within the telescope." Which the traveler does and immediately spots the Red Star, moving in place of the star formation of the jagged rock. And on the sides the coordinates begin to change as he moves the telescope around and sees the other star formations, ones that have already passed.**

"A shooting red star?" Ruby asks.

"No, you dunce. The astologer said it was called the red star." Weiss says.

"Which is esentially that." Ruby deadpans.

"We'll yes. She said it had something to do with the prophecy's." Weiss remembers.

"We'll I dunno about this, its kinda creeping me out." Ruby states.

"I like it." Blake says "It kinda gives me the feeling that theirs more to this than we or the characters know."

**"What do you see?" Vakama asks, the traveler responds, "I see events that have passed and have yet to occur, and I see one that will occur soon." he says in amazement. Turaga Vakama looks at the prophecy with the traveler and says, "Indeed, the prophecy fortels of the very near future, where the Toa will unite as one and face the Makuta." He continues, "It's still an uncertainty, perhaps it does tell of the Toa uniting against the Makuta, or perhaps it tells of a Toa who will face the shadows alone. All shall occur, perhaps not as soon or exactly as we hoped, but through our Unity, we find faith, and wait for them to come to truth."**

**Vakama then turns and walks to two upright stones, one smooth and cylinder like, the other rough and jagged, and around them, smaller stones, Vakama turns to the traveler and says, "However, the prophecy that is both the truest and eldest, is the legend of Mata Nui..."**

"This could be their version of the creation story." Weiss says.

**(Mnog: The Legend of Mata Nui plays)**

**Vakama: "In the Time, Before Time…  
The Great Spirit descended from the heavens, with him he carried we the ones called the Matoran, to this paradise."**

**A light in the dark sky appears and from it a large, stone cylinder falls to the ground, and on it a face engraved on it, and the light from above shines on this large stone.**

**"At first, we were separate, and without purpose..."**

**smaller rocks slowly begin to move to the larger stone, and pile into six formations.**

**"So the Great Spirit spread Joy to our world, and illuminated us with the Three virtues,  
Unity, Duty, and Destiny."**

**The three virtues symbol appears above the stones.**

**"We embraced these gifts, and in gratitude we named our island home...Mata Nui, in honor of the great spirit himself, and even now do we live under this order, and because of it, we lived in a prosperous world.**

**But, this happiness was not to last."**

**The screen moves away from the Mata Nui stone and the other rocks, and a jagged rock with a sinister face lands.**

**(Makuta's Theme Plays)**

**"For Mata Nui's brother, The Makuta, grew envious of his honors and betrayed him. After a great struggle, he cast a spell on Mata Nui, who fell into a deep, unending slumber."**

**The Makuta rock's shadow reaches for Mata Nui's which causes it to fall and sink into the ground, causing the smaller rocks to fall out of their formations.**

**"And so, The Makuta was free to unleash his shadows, and unleash them, he did..."**

**Smaller rocks, as jagged as the Makuta's, rise from the ground. Then a darkness shrouds the entire scene, then light appears in the sky and grows brighter.**

**"But as Mata Nui foretold, 'When the shadow rise, so would the light.' and that light would come in the form of six guardians, and The Toa would be summoned, baring the powers of the elements."**

**"Fire"  
A stone falls and an image of Tahu flashes  
"Water"  
Another stone falls and an image of Gali flashes  
"Ice"  
And another with Kopaka  
"Air"  
And another with Lewa  
"Earth"  
And another with Onua  
"And Stone."  
And another with Pohatu**

**"And with the Unity given by The Great Spirit himself, these Toa would defeat The Makuta and his shadows, and reawaken the light, and therefore Mata Nui."**

**These six stones land and surround the stone of Makuta, and his minion stones, which begin to disappear one by one, and soon, all that's left is Makuta's stone which begins to crack and then shatter, releasing a bright light. With only the Toa stones still standing, the entire scene grows brighter again.**

**The scene goes back to Vakama and the Traveler looking at the stones. The Traveler looks in awe at these stones and now sees why everyone awaits the uniting of the Toa.**

"Its similar to the story of the two brothers." Ruby exclaims.

"Except Makuta did what he did out of jealousy instead of hatred for all creation." Yang says.

"Also these three virtues, they sound like they will be very important to the story as a whole." Blake says. Everyone nods in agreeance.

**"Toa or not, this is the duty, and destiny we all have to find, but we cannot find it alone." Vakama says, he turns to the Traveler and says, "You have many places to go, and many duties to fulfill. I shall not keep you any longer; your destiny awaits you."**

**"Thank you, Turaga." the Traveler says, Turaga Vakama says as he leaves, "May the Great Spirit guide you, Traveler." And so, The Traveler goes back on the boat and sails back to Ga-Koro, so that he may find his way to Po-Koro.**

**When he reaches the shipyard, he immediately sees a Ga-Matoran with a blue Hau, Marka, its keeper, when the boat stops he thinks of asking her how to get to Po-Koro. He reckons that since he's still traveling he should know how to get there with the boat.**

**"Still have a place you would like to go?" Marka asks.**

"Its that Po-koro place mentioned earlier!" Blake exclaims, noticing the option.

"Uh, when?" Ruby asks.

"In RB1 Onua mentions Po-koro." Blake answers.

**the Traveler responds, "Yes, do you know of a way I could get to Po-Koro by boat?" Marka answers, "Yes, to get there you need to go through Po-Wahi, that is where the sea and the desert meet. It is west from here."  
"Thank you." and so the Traveler sails to Po-Wahi.**

**He Finally reaches Po-Wahi, in the distance he can see the desert plains stretch out into the land, accompanied by large rock formations, but near the dock he sees a brown and tan Matoran with a stand between two rocks with strange writing on it, on its sides are mata nui stones varying in size, and on the stand itself, little statues of the Toa can be seen.**

"Those symbols we are see must be their alphabet right?" Weiss asks.

"It is. Which reminds me, I forgot we recived this awhile ago." Blake pulls out the translation chart.

**The Traveler walks off the dock and stops to look at the distance, he notices that there is some heat, although not as hot as Ta-Koro. He walks to the Po-Matoran and asks, "Where is the way to Po-Koro?" the Po-Matoran responds "Eh? What's that?" The Traveler looks at him a little perplexed, then the Po-Matoran realises his mistake and says, "Oh sorry, don't get too many travelers around Po-Wahi these days." He continues, "What can I do for you? Need a boat? Information? Or a souvenir maybe?**

"More options." Yang notes before moving to selecting all of them.

**A question enters the Traveler's mind, "Just a question. What is Po-Wahi?" He asks, to which the Po-Matoran responds, "Po-Wahi is...well, there's not much to it. Mostly sand...lots of sand. But there are the canyons, which are really pretty to look at, if the sun or the Rahi don't get you first that is… and there's the Path of Prophecies, which some of our carvers made." He continues, "Po-Koro's a decent place too, it's right that way," He points ahead, "and don't miss the games. Most everyone around Mata Nui turns up to see a Kolhii match when they're on. Haven't been too many visitors lately, though." This peaks the Traveler's interest, why wouldn't they have enough visitors if everyone comes here for a game? Or perhaps the better question is, what would be the reason?**

**"I see." the Traveler says, "Well, I should be going. Goodbye." and as he leaves, the Po-Matoran yells, "Just stay out of the sun!" The Traveler walks down the path for a short time, and he sees the mata nui stone and on its sides are signs in opposite directions.**

"Wait a minute..." Blake says looking back and forth from the screen to the chart. "Go left." She says.

**He goes to the left in the direction of Po-Koro, he continues down the left path and eventually finds another way of directions this time with Po-Koro being at the right and to the opposite side the way to Ono-Koro.**

**But he also sees a Po-Matoran, Hafu, the great carver. He notices the Traveler, and says, "Hot enough for ya?" as he hits the stone to carve, "Well, you're not wrong." the Traveler says in agreement as looks at what is being carved. "Can you guess what it is yet? Hafu asks, The Traveler responds, "A Mata-Nui stone?" Hafu says, "Yep, another Hafu original…" The Traveler looks at him with a bit of bewilderment, while the Mata Nui stone is something Hafu most likely didn't design, this stone he was working on had small walls attached to it, and the traveler thinks 'well he's not wrong, in a way.'**

**Hafu then says, "Well, if you're looking for Po-Koro, traveler, take the right road. My right." he thinks for a bit, "Or is it your right?" The traveler reads the signs and goes to the right, and as he walks away, he hears Hafu saying, "Wow...Sometimes I impress myself." the traveler chuckles a bit and thinks 'For someone as small as a matoran, what a massive sense of pride.'**

**He reaches the entrance of Po-Koro, with large statues of a matoran head on the sides of the pathway, and one at the end of it, making the entrance.**

"These matoran are really creative." Ruby says.

"It must have taken a lot of patience to carve those." Weiss admires.

** He gets inside into the city and sees its daily routine, Po-Matoran walking around in the village and the market, either with Jungle goats. The nearest stand in the market is one with Kolhii balls, he notices a small stone ball with an axle attached to it which is among the many kohlii balls , he walks towards the stand and picks it up, he sees a symbol with three curved lines on it and puts it in his pack.**

"Yang! You just stole that from someone!" Ruby chastises**.**

"Grand theft ostrich." Yang simply smiles.

**"Hello, stranger!" A voice says from behind him, he turns around and sees a Po-Matoran with a black mask, who happens to be the owner of the Kolhii stand. He continues and says, "are you looking for a Kolhii ball? Let me recommend the Comet, our most popular model."**

"Kolhii is likely some sort of sport." Weiss states.

"Wow, I really didn't know that until you said it." Yang sarcastically replies. Weiss ignores her.

**The traveler hesitates for a bit, until the Po-Matoran continues, "Our comet balls are the best in Mata Nui. Everyone wants one! Don't be the only Matoran in Po-Koro without a Comet!" a question enters the Travelers mind.**

**"What is a Kolhii ball exactly?" The Traveler asks, and the Po-Matoran responds, "Why, Kolhii balls are for playing Kolhii, of course. You'd want a comet, our most popular model. And it's for in Trading for two Husi Pecking Birds, or the equivalent."**

"So, two ostrichs for a ball. This island has some weird tradeing system." Yang comments.

**"I see." The Traveler says, then he asks, "Well, how do I buy one?" the Po-Matoran responds, "Well, we trade here, like the rest of the bazaar. If you've got something worth trading, I'll give you a Kolhii ball for it." Then another question enter the traveler's mind, "Where do you get your Kolhii balls?"**

**The Po-Matoran answers, "Well, now, that's privileged information, my friend. Let's just say I have a secret source…" this peaks the traveler's interest, but no other questions come to his mind, and so he says, "I see, well, goodbye." and the Po-Matoran says, "Come back anytime."**

'Privileged information? Seems suspicious.' Blake thinks.

**As the traveler walks around the bazaar, he hears the daily chatter of the people such as "The Maha market is bottomed out." he continues to walk around Po-Koro. He sees huts with other spherical formations above them, but he eventually finds a hut different from the others, and he walks to it and enters it, and within it, he sees stones of Mata Nui, a carving of a Kakana on the wall, and in the center, carving some rock is Turaga Onewa.**

**He turns to the Traveler and says, "Hail adventurer. You've come at an unhappy time in Po-Koro, I fear. I am about to announce to my people the news that the next Kolhii match will have to be canceled. I don't even think that Great Pohatu can even play at a time like this." he continues, "I am distracted by Po-Koro's many problems, adventurer, and I can give you little of my time. Do you think you can give me some clue of how to cure this illness?"**

"Illness? So everyones getting sick." Yang says.

"Since it is seemingly effecting the majority of the villagers at the same time, this is probably the work of the Makuta." Blake states.

**"What illness? And who are you?" The Traveler asks, and Onewa responds, "I am Onewa, Turaga of the village of Po-Koro. The Matoran here are master carvers, and their work is the envy of all Mata Nui. But today I am not carving works of art. Instead, I am fashioning beds."**

**"Why?" The Traveler asks. Onewa replies, "I am struggling to bring comfort to the sick people of this village, but it is a fleeting solace. We know nothing yet of this illness, or how long it will last, or where it came from. Left unattended, I fear the Madness will...I'd rather not say"**

**"Well, why at least would you cancel the Kolhii match? Did you quarantine the ones who are ill." the Traveler asks.**

**"It's not as simple as that. This dark plague has corrupted my people and my village, and it continues to do so. Though many still stay at their work, visit the bazaar, and play Kolhii, they have blinded themselves to the truth, and put forth strength and duty before fear." He continues "Hewkii, our greatest Kolhii champion was among the first to fall ill. Now he has become weakened, and cannot move from his bed. I fear soon that we will see in him the beginnings of the Madness, the same diabolical force that gripped hold of the Rahi, infected them and their masks, and drove them to insanity."**

"So, Makuta is trying to control the matoran of this village then." Weiss figures out.

"He said Hewkii. Thats one of the matoran we got. We need to help him!" Ruby declares.

**Earlier, you mentioned this Pohatu. Who is He?" the Traveler asks**

**Onewa answers, "Pohatu is the Toa of the Po-Matoran. His strength can make mountains fall, and his Kanohi Kakama gives him speed greater than any creature on Mata Nui."**

"Pohatu is my favorite Paijitsean! No doubt about it!" Ruby exclaims.

"This Pohatu is diffrent from RBs Pohatu remember." Weiss reminds Ruby.

"Yeah. So hes my favorite SO FAR then." Ruby says.  
**He continues, "Ironically, his speed and strength cannot help us currently. For an enemy that is unseen and unfelt plagues , of Ta-Koro, has sent some of his Guard, however, they will not enter the village, for fear of falling prey to the disease that plagues us. Instead, they are combing the hills in search of Pohatu, who is currently on the grave quest of searching for the Mask of Power."**  
**He continues, "but without the knowledge of where this disease comes from, there is little anyone can do...even the great Pohatu."**

**"I see," The traveler says, "I'll help you with the search of where this illness comes from, I will return if I find anything." he turns to leave and while he does Onewa says, "I wish you the speed of Pohatu, adventurer."**

**He walks around in Po-Koro and sees the small arena where they play Kolhii, the only thing there is a Comet Kolhii ball. He walks towards it.**

**(Suspenseful music plays)**

**He looks closely at it and then, this green, sickly swirl appears on this ball, now he knows that thing infecting the people is the very thing they love most. 'I feel that won't play Kolhii for a while.'**

"Knew that sailsman was suspiscious." Blake says.

"How do you know it was one of his balls?" Yang asks. "Please don't take that out of context."

"It was mentioned earlier, so it makes sense." Blake explains.

**He doesn't want to touch it for fear of getting infected, so he places his bag over it and picks it up through the bag. He turns around and has a ghastly realization.**

**On some of most of the huts in the village, are these black x's marking them, 'these are the infected' he realizes, now he understands the severity of this disease, he goes near one and inside he sees Po-Matoran with a tan Kakama , or at the very least it was tan.**

Ruby gasps "Its Hewkii." She says saddened.

**Flies surround The Po-Matoran as he coughs uncontrollably, but other than his infection, the traveler also sees what else fills his hut, small stone statues and awards, a few even including what seems to be a Kolhii ball.**

**He goes inside to greet Hewkii, "He-Hello?" the Traveler says. Hewkii immediately responds, "Stay away from me!"**

**The Traveler backs up and asks, "Are you Hewkii? Hewkii replies, "Y-yes...I am...I...I just want to be left alone." he then coughs violently.**

**The Traveler then says "How did you get sick?" and Hewkii replies, "I don't know...I've been here for- how many days? I'm not sure anymore...I used to know. Who…are you? "**

**"I am a friend of Maku's." Hewkii's eyes widen a bit and he says,"Maku? You must go. I- I feel...strange. No one must come here, especially Maku. Don't tell her I am ill, it will worry her...she-she must not see me like this, she…she must not."**

**The Traveler understands and says, " I understand, I'll go now, just rest." before he leaves Hewkii shouts "Get Out!"**

"Uh, anyway, To the turaga this goes." Yang exlaims, trying to get Rubys mind off of what happened since it was clearly bugging her.

**The Traveler goes back to Onewa, "Turaga!" the traveler yells as he enters the turaga's hut. "Yes?" Onewa asks, and the traveler responds "I found this." he turns his bag upside down and the infected Kolhii ball drops, and Turaga Onewa says, "What? But this is just a Kolhii ball…"**

**He looks at it closer, he then sees it's difference, he then says, "Hm. But not just any Kolhii ball; this is the special kind that is being traded at the bazaar, and which has become very popular. Thank you, adventurer, for showing this to me. You are as noble as your reputation, and resourceful."**

**He continues, "This opens my eyes to many things. If these balls are the cause of the illness, then we must take them away from the village, and throw them into the sea. But this type of Kolhii balls have become very popular here, and the Po-Matoran value Kolhii above many things. I cannot take these away from my people unless I have proof that they are the cause."**

**"What else might convince them?" the Traveler asks.**

**Onewa replies, "I do not know, however, this is a vital clue. I know of a merchant in the bazaar who trades for these Kolhii balls - you must find out where these balls come from. But you must take care. For if he is somehow involved in this plot, then he will not want you to know."**

**"I had already asked that when I saw him while coming into Po-Koro, all he said was that he had 'secret source,' and that it was privileged information." The Traveler says**

**"I see." Onewa says, "It seems that the evil that visited Ga-Koro across the waves has to our ocean of sand."**

"So he did this to the Ga-matoran? How did they recover?" Blake asks, more to herself.

**He continues, "I fear the shadow of Makuta has been cast out across Po-Koro. I know that the source of this evil must be found, or all will be lost." he then says, "If the Ta-Koro Guard find the Toa, I will suggest to Pohatu that he seek you out, and together I hope you can do what is necessary. Would that the sick did not need me, I would come to assist you on your quest."**

**"Very well, I will go find Pohatu." The traveler says, then he turns to leave as Onewa says, "I wish you the speed of Pohatu, Traveler."**

"So what to do now?" Weiss asks.

"I'm going to trying the other path we passed. Maybe Pohatu is there." Yang explains as she exits the village.

** The traveler rushes towards the quarry. He sees the mountain which faces opposite to where he went earlier and he walks to it.**

**When he enters the quarry, he looks in awe and wonder at what he sees. All around him are carvings of the faces of the Toa, to his right he sees Tahu and Kopaka, to his center he sees Gali and Pohatu, and to his right, Onua and Lewa, below their heads are holes in axle shapes.**

"That thing you took must be some sort of key." Blake says.

"Meaning it probably was a good idea to steal it!" Yang exclaims, looking at Weiss. "Now lets find where this fits."

**10 minutes later.**

**The traveler goes to the Lewa statue and inserts it into the axle hole, and immediately a passage opens and the traveler walks in it.**

"Okay, so wavy lines equals Lewa." Blake writes down.

"Look! Cutscene!" Ruby shouts.

**As the Traveler goes deeper into the tunnel it slowly gets darker, until he reaches a large room. In the middle of the room the Traveler sees Kolhii balls, but not normal ones, they are Comets, and all have a sickly look to them. In the back of the room are pillars, that have a cocoon like look to them, but in the center of it all of it, hanging on the wall, an infected Hau.**

**The Traveler's eyes widen at the scene, bt his troubles are far from over. Coming out of a tunnel facing him, an angry Nui Jaga roars at the traveler. He backs up in fear a bit of what it might do, but behind him, he hears a booming sound, but it is continuous, or they are continuous, 'are those...footsteps?' the Traveler thinks, he then turns his head back, and from the light marching towards the two, is none other than Toa Pohatu.**

"Yeah!" Ruby and Yang exclaim.

**The Nui Jaga notices Pohatu, and tenses up in defense, so much so that it kicks some sand into his face.**

**Pohatu says to the Traveler, "Adventurer, the scorpion has blinded me for the moment. It will be sometime before my sight returns!"**

**"What can I do?!" the Traveler exclaims.**

**Pohatu says "tell me where to kick the ball, and together, we can destroy the Nui Jaga's nest!"**

**(MNOG: Pohatu vs Nui Jaga plays)**

"Hell yeah! I'm Pohatu now!" Yang exclaims as she is given control over him.

**Pohatu hits, but the ball is destroyed by the Nui Jaga. Pohatu kicks another ball, this time hitting a pillar and beginning to break it…**

"I see." Yang says.

"Wouldn't that collapse the ceiling on us too?" Weiss asks.

"Speed, remember. Pohatu can run out and take our character with him.

**Around 15 minutes later.**

**After a series of hits and misses, only one pillar remains, as does one Kolhii ball, Pohatu then kicks the ball up and kicks it around before shooting it to the last pillar, which completely collapses by the hit, and soon, the whole nest begins to collapse as well.**

**Pohatu turns to the Traveler, and says, "Let's get out of here!" And so the Traveler and the Toa of Stone, run out of the nest, Pohatu then grabs the Traveler and says, "Hold on, Adventurer!" And as a streak of light, he begins to phase and zooms out of the nest before it collapses, he stops to phase and stops at a far but close range from the entrance, he then lets go of the traveler.**

**Pohatu says, "Excellent my friend! My sight has returned to me, We make a good team!"**

**The Traveler says, "Well, you did most of it, thank you for coming when you did!"**

**Pohatu says, "Gladly. This was a sinister plan, indeed. It's the Great Spirit's doing that Onewa called upon me when he did." he continues, "That was an infected Hau, set beside the Kolhii balls, but I cannot help but question...Who left it there?"**

**The traveler answers, "I don't know, but there was a merchant in the bazaar who sold comets, said he had a 'secret source.' He may not really be the culprit, but I have my suspicions."**

**"I see, my friend." Pohatu says, "Though Po-Koro will be safe now, we have uncovered a greater mystery. And I fear the influence of Makuta may extend beyond the Rahi now…" he continues, "I shall carry this news to Po-Koro, and help them discard the infected Kolhii balls into the sea. My Kanohi Kakama will let me get to the village quickly enough, I believe, even to save Hewkii."**

"How would that cure the already infected matoran though?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe the infection is kept by poximity to the infected item?" Weiss suggests.

**"I hope you get there in time." the traveler says.**

**Pohatu agrees and says, "I hope the same. You are a cunning ally, my friend, and brave, I hope our paths cross again, someday." and with that Pohatu walks away and phases into speed, going in the distance, leaving the Traveler in awe.**

**Later**

**The Traveler enters Po-Koro again. He goes through the bazaar again as he goes through it a Po-matoran with a Maha goat comes up to him and asks, "Want a Maha? Going cheap."**

**"No, thank you." The traveler says**

**He goes to the small Kolhii area and sees Po-matoran beginning to ready themselves for a game of Kolhii. He sees those he knows such as Hafu, and Hewkii.**

**'He healed quickly!' the Traveler thinks.**

"Indeed he did." Ruby smiles.

"Maybe Pohatus mask also speeds up the healing process for others?" Yang suggests.

"Maybe, but we can't be certain." Blake says

**They make two teams, Hafu leads one team of six while Hewkii leads the other, however, Hewkii notices that is team is short of one player, "Anyone care to join?" he asks around knowing that there are those in the audience play good games of Kolhii.**

**"Care if I join?" a voice says behind Hewkii's team. They turn around a see Pohatu with jovial, yet mischievous look on his face**

"A bit unfair." Weiss says.

"Oh but whos he going to play with?" Yang asks. "I'm sure its fine."

**(Bionicle: Kumo Rocks begins)**

**"Not at all!" Hewkii says, sharing the same look on his face, his team gets ready to play while the crowd begins to cheer from excitement, the traveler can hear some in the crowd shout.**

**"It's a good day for Kolhii!"**

**"Who do you think will win?"**

**"With Pohatu joining them? Is that even a question?"**

**"Yay team!"**

**"THE PIES! WHO ATE ALL THE PIES?!"**

"They have pies too?" Yang questions.

"They eat?" Weiss asks.

"I feel hungry now." Ruby says to herself.

**Hafu and his team sweat in nervousness, "Well, we're Kolhii bones.." Hafu says.**

**The referee shouts "Begin!" and all the players begin to take action. Hewkii keeps kicking the ball in the direction he wants, until another Po-Matoran blocks him, but in response, he quickly picks up the ball and flips over above the Po-Matoran and continues to kick the ball and aims for a score but misses.**

**Foul! Ref! A few Matoran in the crowd say..**

**After a series of scores and fouls it goes down to one last round. "Hewkii, we're tied with them." A Po-Matoran in the team says, "I know, I have a plan." He looks to Pohatu, "I believe we're on the same page." Pohatu says with glee. "Then we know what to do…" the others catch on to what the two are implying.**

**The last game begins and Hewkii's team begins to move its plan into action. They swiftly spread out on the field, then on Hewkii's cue, they quickly kick the ball to their teammates, swiftly avoiding those in the opposing team by way of uncovered spots. Then the ball came Pohatu's way, for he was the one, by plan, who would take it all home, he begins to phase for speed, and when the ball reaches his feet he shuffles the ball around, almost unnoticed by the Po-Matoran of the field, nothing more than a blur passes around each of them, leaving Hafu's team dumbfounded, he then kicks the ball into the goal tunnel, it speeds through the air and when it hits the goal, it shatters.**

**The crowd cheers in awe and victory as Hewkii and Pohatu win the game, Pohatu looks at Hewkii with his usual cheery face and says, "Great plan." Hewkii chuckles at his complement and replies, "Great Hustle." to which Pohatu chuckles at the crowd still cheers. All Hafu can can say is, "Not. fair." As he squints n comical anger.**

"Im with Hafu. The other matoran don't have mask powers, so Pohatu should refrain from using them in the game." Weiss says.

"Unless matoran can use mask powers as well. But, we haven't seen them do it yet." Blake says.

**(Kumo Rocks ends, end of cutscene)**

**After the game, The Traveler sees Hewkii in his hut and goes to him, "Hey! Hewkii!" he exclaims. "Ah, Traveler! Good to see you!" Hewkii says. The Traveler looks at him with amazement, "What a great game! And I'm surprised to see you healed so quickly!" Hewkii chuckles responds, "Well, had it not been for you and Toa Pohatu, we wouldn't talk right now."**

**The Traveler looks down a bit and says, "yeah…" he continues, "well I'm just going to see the Turaga, and then leave." Hewkii nods and says, "Travel safely my friend, and if you see Maku in your travels, tell her that I am well!" The traveler nods and goes on his way to Onewa's hut.**

**The Traveler makes it to Onewa's hut, when he reaches inside he sees that the Turaga is more joyous than when he last saw him, the latter turns to see the Traveler and says, "Hail, hero! For Pohatu has been here and gone. The infected Kolhii balls have been discarded into the sea, and they shall plague us no longer. The Po-Matoran who had fallen ill are now recovering, indeed this be a gift from the Great Spirit."**

**The Traveler gets as joyful as Onewa, but then he asks, "What of the merchant who sold those comets?"**

**Onewa ponders this and says, "That I am uncertain of, he disappeared before Pohatu arrived..."**

"He proabbly knew." I Blake says.

**He continues, "but Pohatu told me of your adventures, and your assistance with him in the Nui Jaga's nest. We, like the Ga-Matoran, will long honor your deeds! Nokama was right when she said you would be witness to many important things transpiring about in our land. She asked me to watch you, and if you are to see her again in your travels, tell her that I feel the same."**

"Wow, I guess word of our awsomeness travels fast." Yang smiles.

**"Thank you, Turaga." The Traveler says. Onewa then reaches out and hands him a carving tool, The Traveler asks, "Why give this to me?"**

**Onewa replies, "Because now I know that you are the one her astrologer had spoke of, please, take this carving tool, which is the proud symbol of our greatest Carvers. Show this to Turaga Nokama, and she shall give you the Book of Chronicles."**

**"Thank you, Turaga, I'll be sure to see her soon." The Traveler says, then Onewa asks, "And where will you go after?"**

**The Traveler replies, "I had been rather curious about Ono-Koro, recently, so after I see Nokama, that is where I shall go."**

**Turaga Onewa says, "Then I wish you the speed of Pohatu in your travels."**

**And so the Traveler bids Onewa goodbye, and leaves Po-Koro to go to Ga-Koro, and then, he'll go to his next place of interest: Ono-Koro.**

"Onu-Koro? Looks like we'll be meeting our next toa." Yang says.

"But first I break. I'm gonna go get some pie." Ruby says.

**Again, thanks to Paijitsean for adding all the extra bits in. I think they really add more character to the game. Anyway, as always, send in some stuff, they'll get it, the usual. And tell me if anything needs to be changed with this story or improved upon. Also, if you haven't noticed, I've updated Rwby watch RB with the RB4 trailer, so take a look a that. If you've missed the RB4 trailer (like a lot of people have) Go to the Reviving Bionicle production blog on tumblr to see it and the new poster and soundtracks.**


	12. Power pack

After the team finished with their pie they headed back into their dorm room to sleep for the night. When they awoke, a new package was awaiting them. They open it up to find the Bionicle power pack.

"Must be an exclusive or something." Yang simply says.

"We'll, lets see whats inside." Ruby says as she opens the package to find a chrome hau, a cd disk, and parts to make Hafu.

"Woah, Look at this thing!" Yang exclaims as she picks up the chrome hau.

"Chrome is pretty common. You even have some on your bike. What makes that different?" Blake asks.

"Nothing makes it different. Its just chrome is much better in handheld packages if you know what im saying." Yang says.

"She means its easyier to apperciate when it is a small object." Weiss clairifys.

"I have Hafu built." Ruby says showing him off. "But what about this thing?" She holds up the cd disk.

"Those are for music and we should listen to that later." Yang says.

"Right. I want to see what happens next in MNOG." Blake says.

"The story has been building up slowly but surely. I would like to know what happens when it picks up." Weiss states.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby smirks.


	13. MNOG chapter 4 Onu-koro part 1

Yang grabs the controller and starts the game.

**The Traveler finally reaches the boat and sails back to Ga-Koro and tries to find Nokama, "Traveler!" he hears a voice from behind him, "TRAVELER!" he turns to see a comically anxious Maku.**

**"Did you see Him?! Is he okay?! PLEASE TELL ME!" Maku exclaims. The Traveler replies, "Calm down Maku! Hewkii's okay, those are his exact words." she calms down from that assurance, "Thank Mata Nui." she sighs, she composes herself and asks, "How are your travels?"**

**"Quite eventful." is all The Traveler can say. Macku suddenly says, "Oh! Yeah! Nokama is expecting you, she received a message from Turaga Onewa, saying you needed to see her."**

**"Well, news travels fast…" he says.**

**"Where is she now?" he asks, and Macku responds, "She is waiting for you in her hut. She has something of great importance for you." "I see," the Traveler says, "well, I'll see you another time."**

**"Bye." Maku says, and so The Traveler goes to Nokama's hut.**

**When he enters the hut, he sees that it has finally been repaired. Nokama, standing in her corner, turns around from her study. "Hello again," she says, "Turaga Onewa told me many things of your visit to Po-Koro, many great things." Bashful, The Traveler says, "Well… either way, I was going to give you this." He hands her the chisel given from Onewa, in turn, she replies, "I see," she goes to her desk and picks up a book-like object and hands it to him.**

**"Here, take this book, attend to it, and travel to the villages. It will store all that you see. If the Toa fail, and Mata Nui is destroyed...this, at least, shall remain. And the ocean will guard it for us."**

"Our character is recording history as it happens." Blake says.

"Lame." Yang yawns.

"Recording the legend of the Bionicle." Ruby says.

"And you've just made it sound cooler." Yang smiles.

**he then says, "Well, I must continue my journey. Farewell, for now, Turaga." "Good luck, Chronicler." Nokama says.**

"Check if we can look in the book." Blake orders.

**As the Chronicler leaves Ga-Koro, drifting through the water in the boat he looks into the book, and within it are all the events that have come to pass.**

**Such as the time Tahu arrived on Mata Nui, as well as the night he made himself known to the Matoran and the Turaga, and The Legend of Mata Nui, and the event of Ga-Koro being trapped underneath the waves, and Gali saving them from the Tarakava, and the most recent, Pohatu defeating the Nui Jaga, and freeing Po-Koro of its plague.**

"Nice. So its a way of rewatching the cutscenes." Yang explains.

"That will be quite helpful incase we forget something." Weiss says.

**Later**

**The Chronicler arrives at Po-Wahi, but this time instead of going to Po-Koro he goes to the left, down the way to Onu-Koro. At its entrance he sees greyish stones with some vegetation on them and next to the entrance he sees a small hut and sitting beside it black and grey matoran with a Pakari mask and a strain of grass in his mouth, and around him are crab like Rahi, just sitting through the heat.**

**The Onu-Matoran notices the Chronicler, and says, "Howdy Traveler, need a Ussal crab to Onu-Koro? Awful dark in there, but Puku knows the way." at the mention of her name, The Ussal crab barks and pants in excitement. The Chronicler chuckle at Puku's behavior.**

**"Yes, I may need her for the way, who are you? If I may ask?" The Chronicler asks.**

**"Name's Midak. Nice to be of service." Midak says. "I heard there's another Ussal race coming up. Make sure you catch it if you're in town.**

**"What is a Ussal?" the Chronicler asks, Midak responds, "Puku's an Ussal, she was a racing crab once, now she's retired. Used to belong to none other than Onepu himself. She took the title three times with him. She's a bit long in the tooth now, but still fast!"**

**"You told me there was a race, what race?" Chronicler asks**

**Midak responds "Well, you see, The Ussal Crabs are strong and loyal. They help us with many things down here in Onu-Koro, from mining to transportation, but mostly racing. I'm usually at the track, but with all that's going on nowadays, there isn't much time for it."**

"So they're kimda like horses." Blake comments.

**"And, what is Onu-Koro? Other than another village?" Chronicler asks**

**Midak, a little amused by his question, answers, "Why, Onu-Koro is the great undercity of Onu-Wahi, where the mines as deep as Mount Ihu is tall! The wise Turaga Whenua rules here."**

"Three guesses whos there." Yang says.

"Onua." Everyone says with an unamused tone.

**"Well, I best not keep it waiting then! Bye!" Midak responds, "Bye now!"**  
**The Chronicler approaches Puku, who gets excited as he comes closer. He pets the Ussal Crab, he says, "So, you're Puku eh? Will you take me to the village?" She barks in response and bows a bit so The Chronicler can get on.**

**He sits on top of Puku as she rushes through the caves. He looks on as the jagged walls quickly passes him, the wait is short, and he finally reaches Onu-Koro.**

**When he arrives in the city he sees only darkness surrounding every hut, only the light of torches in and outside them contribute to visibility in Onu-Koro. In front of him he sees a gray and purple Onu-Matoran with a Miru, carrying a torch, he looks at the Chronicler, and salutes.**  
**The Chronicler comes up with a question, and asks, "Excuse me, Where is Onepu's hut?"**

**The Onu-Matoran replies, "To your right." The Chronicler looks and gets a little embarrassed at how simple the answer was. "O-okay, Thank you." The chronicler says, the guard simply nods and walks away. The Chronicler walks to Onepu's hut, when he looks inside he sees the said Matoran, surrounded by shadow and weak light from two candles, with a bucket beside him and his Ussal crab in front of him, Onepu washes his crestatious comrade.**

**He turns his head and sees the Chronicler, and orders, "You there! Fetch those saddles! And we need more discs. Step to it!" The Chronicler looks at him a little surprised at his military like order. 'I am no soldier, but if you insist…' The Chronicler thinks.**

**Onepu continues, "and try to stay out of the way, Traveler. We're organizing a patrol, with all the light in Onu-Koro out, the Rahi have begun to take advantage, and stepped up their raids. The caves, the tunnels and the deep mines are where they especially tend to be in-the Kofo-Jaga can appear at anytime, and battling them takes special skill."**

"Kofo-Jaga." Blake says to herself to get it memorized.

"Think we will get its toy?" Ruby asks.

"It likely." Weiss responds.

**"What are the Kofo-Jaga?" The Chronicler asks**

**Onepu, removing the bucket off of the stool he had placed it on, scoots it forward and sits on it, the Chronicler could see on Onepu's face that whatever type of Rahi he speaks of, it was one of the more viscous types, and made their mark upon his memory.**

**He begins, "Well, they are small, scorpion-like creatures, smaller than a Nui-Jaga, but they are also incredibly fierce and cunning... a lot smarter than its larger relative, they attack by surprise, and they always do so in large numbers. They shun the light, and always use darkness and fear as their weapons. Their nests are scattered throughout the Underworld of Mata Nui, and woe betide the miners who break through the rocks and finds themselves within one of them."**

"So basically baby death stalkers, except smarter." Weiss states.

**The Chronicler says no word as he hears of the horror of the Kofo-Jaga, he merely listens to what Onepu has to say.**

**The former continues,"Turaga Whenua always use his special drill to detect these nests before anyone makes the fatal error of opening one." he sighs, "but recently, he has been too occupied with the issue the miners have been having, you see, they've been desperate to find more protodermis veins, but they have been becoming more and more difficult to come by, and with this lighting issue we have had, it only makes the situation more trialsome, and more dangerous."**

"Protodermis?" Ruby questions.

"Hopefully something we will find out about later." Blake says.

**The Chronicler thinks a bit and asks, "If I were to come across the Kofo-Jaga, how do I fight them?" Onepu replies, "Well, the Regiment depends on its gallant steeds, and a healthy supply of discs, when fighting the Kofo Jaga."**

**"Well, that should make it simple, shouldn't it?" Chronicler asks.**

**Onepu shakes his head, and says, "That's when caution demands of you most, for you see, since the Kofo-Jaga stay in the shadows, that is how they keep The Makuta close to them. He is Shadow, and this way, he can come to their aid in battle, and give them strength. It's always wise to have "**

**That sends a chill through the Chronicler, knowing that he must be cautious of not only the Kofo-Jaga, but The Makuta himself. "I...I should go. Thank you for your time, Onepu." the Chronicler says, to which the former responds, "Take care when you travel through the tunnels, and may your Crab ride swift and true."**

**The Chronicler leaves Onepu's hut, Puku joining him at his side, around them they see the world of a candle-lit Onu-Koro, it huts and structures still visible to the eye, and yet hidden by the shadows. The Chronicler and Puku come across a small bridge, and knowing that she is expected to return, he turns to her and says, "Stay here Puku, I'll be fine from here on, but I'll return, you'll see." the Ussal crab merely barks in response, and turns back to the entrance by Onepu, the Chronicler continues across the bridge, and more of the dark, quiet, yet peaceful village shows itself to him, as he passes on, he sees vendors from Po-Koro, Ga-Koro, and Ta-Koro.**

**"Well, this is very neighborly of them." Chronicler says to himself as the vendors yell things such as…**

**"Statuettes! Souvenirs! Excellent Po-Koronan craftsmanship!"**

**"Fresh fish! Imported from Ga-Koro! Don't go hungry in the dark, get your fresh fish here!"**

"Again? Why do they need to eat?" Weiss asks, but no one responds.

**"Torches here! Don't be left to wander in the shadows! Made with the fires of Ta-Koro!"**

**He looks around seeing the Onu-Matoran, visiting the multiple vendors at their stands, grateful that they are here, some knowing the vendors personally also come to catch up, with chatter like, 'Kaliph! How are things?' 'Ah, nothing but calm in Ta-Koro, how have you been coping with the Light Stone issue lately?' or 'Harufa! Doing okay in the dark so far?' 'Yes, Sadi, thank Mata Nui! Has Ga-koro fully recovered from that Tarakava attack yet?'**

**He reaches a Suva, 'Obviously Onua's' he thinks, on it he sees a Hau, a Kakama, a Matatu, and a Komau to name a few, and ahead of it, the largest hut in Onu-Koro can be seen, Whenua's hut. He walks up to it to peek inside and he sees a meeting, or...a debate between Whenua and a few Onu-Matoran from the mines, the room lit only by candles and torches either carried by a Matoran or placed on the ground, one Matoran attends with a torch on his head.**

"Whoops." Weiss says.

"Calm down, its just a game." Yang assures. Weiss blushes, embarrassed that she forgot that fact momentarly.

**The latter says to Whenua, "Without a fresh supply of Light Stones, we simply cannot light the digging site."**

**"Have you been able to continue the tunneling at all?" The Turaga asks.**

**"Yes, but we can only work at a 25 percent capacity. It's just too dark down there to work safely!" says a Matoran with a purple Ruru.**

**"I see…" Whenua says, "but the Le-Koro Highway must be completed soon. We need to have safe passage between the villages, without the anxiety of running into Rahi while traveling."**

"I wonder when we'll go to Lewa's village." Ruby says.

"We'll get there, be patient." Yang assures.

**The"We understand, Turaga, but we cannot ask our workers to resume under these conditions!" says the 3rd Matoran with a black Hau.**

**"I hear from Taipu that he can dig by torch light, without difficulty." Whenua says.**

**"Taipu is stubborn, he may be strong, but he is slow, even when he has a team of diggers at his aid. One Matoran simply cannot dig a tunnel all the way to Le-Koro!"**

"I mean, I think he can, so long as-" Yang starts.

"Not his point." Blake deadpans.

**Whenua, trying to be as patient as he can with the situation, says in response, "Foreman, until we can repair the flood damage, there is little I can do."**

"Flood damage? In a cave?" Ruby questions.

"Yes, sometimes caves hold water and upon finding one, it could end up escaping into the mine shaft of where it was found." Weiss explains.

**The Matoran with the grey Komau says, "Turaga, while it may not be grand, there is something you can do! You can give us more Matoran, and more equipment at that! The Guilds and the Traders have extra, and we can use those!"**

**Whenua says, "Yes, but unfortunately, they do not have any extra to spare. And even if they did, how would it help the situation?"**

**The Matoran with the ruru says, "The air has turned bad because of the constant burn of the torches, but we cannot risk reducing the light. The Rahi have been taking advantage of the darkness in the caves. That is why they have been attacking so frequently. However, if we had more workers, we could alternate teams before they get ill, and we could also put more guards on duty. "**

"Thats... actually a good idea." Blake comments.

"The air? They don't need air, right?" Weiss questions. "If they're robots, why do they have human needs?"

**Whenua, obviously becoming overwhelmed by the situation's growing problems answers, "Foreman, I understand the trials you face in you face. I am doing everything in my power to give you the help and supplies you need, but you must be patient"**

(Since this is taking awhile, this chapter will have a second part. In the meantime, tell me how you feel about the reactions.)


	14. MNOG chapter 4 Onu-koro part 2

**For anyone curious, this is before they see RB4**

A note appear before the team is able to continue the chapter.

"Weiss, to answer your question on why they need air, they're not simply robots, they're biomechanical, the figures can't really convey that, I know, but they have tissue within some parts of their armor, even internal organs, in short, they're kind of like cyborgs, but anyways, hope you enjoy, because things are going to get interesting... by the way, do you know anyone else who might enjoy this?"

"I don't think I'll ever get comfortable with a, possibly multiple dimensional beings viewing us playing video games." Weiss says.

"Jaune and Nora might like this." Ruby answers the question.

"Back to the game!" Yang exclaims.

**Some matoran in the room sigh at the helplessness of their situation.**

**The Black Hau Matoran says, "Then we can't continue. Protodermis production is completely stopped, the stonemasons are slowed by the shadows. And half the shipments we had were lost to the Rahi attacks," he sighs "Not even a word from Toa Onua about that dilemma we have."**

**Whenua nods his head, "Yes, I understand, but he can't find the Kanohi masks of power as well as the Kofo-Jaga nests all at once, and even still, he attempts to accomplish both within short amounts of time. As for the lighting issue though, why not use the Ta-Koronan torches being sold within the village, they're being used for light sources in the stone quarries now, those deliveries will be made."**

**"Well that's the problem you see, Kofo-Jaga aren't afraid of torchlight! And what of the protodermis? The Po-Matoran cannot trade stone for nothing. You know how their system is!"**

**'I'll say.' The Chronicler thinks.**

**Whenua replies, "The Mine Captains are working to break through this layer of rock. Until then there is nothing I can do."**

**"That's not all all, Turaga, we managed to analyse the new layer a bit. We found something… strange about it."**

**What did you find?" asks Whenua.**

**"It's not a simple layer of metal, it seems..Organic."**

"Ohhhh! Did they find a space monster like in that one movie!" Ruby exclaims.

"Probably not. Good guess." Yang says.

**"Organic?"**

**'Organic?!-How? It's not possib- Okay then, back on course.' the Chronicler thought as he leaves the window to the Turaga's hut. He walks along the way to the exit of Onu-Koro. "The Onu-Koro Highway." he says. The sign reads (Onu, Ta, Le-Koro) and beside the entrance, a sign with directions stating Le-Koro would be straight ahead, Ta-Koro would be to the left. **

"Damn. Its gonna be hard to navigate through here when I can't read the sighs." Yang says.

"Hmmm. Now I'm feeling like we're forgetting something. I can't remember what." Weiss says.

"If you can't remember, its probably not important." Blake reasons.

"Maybe." Weiss somewhat agrees.

**The Chronicler looks ahead and ventures off into the tunnel.**

**Surrounded by the darkness, he walks down the way for a bit of time, until he sees the lonely glow of a Lightstone and reaches two tunnels, one to Ta-Koro and the other to Le-Koro. He walks down the tunnel to Ta-Koro, and finds himself in the shadows again. He continues down the path, until two lights to the right of the tunnel reaches his eyes, barely he gets close enough to see that they lead the way to a doorway in the wall. He begins to feel some heat rising as he ventures even further, he goes through a tunnel flooded by torchlight, and empty stone carts laying on both sides, and on the left, a resting Ussal. He then feels the heat rising as he goes further again, this time at a more intense level, until he reaches a larger room with three Matoran, one with a Purple Hau talking with another with a black Miru, and working on a piece of machinery, they all did so because of what was behind them. Pipes from both walls were spewing with lava, which formed into a pool of it, "We lost a bunch full of drilling equipment in that flow burst. And it's all on the other side of the fire lake! Oh Mata Nui! If we could only get across." says the Onu-Matoran with the Miru, while the other with the Hau nods in agreement.**

**"Lava from the Great Mangai I take it?" The Chronicler asks, getting the attention of the other three Matoran.**

**An Onu-Matoran with a purple Huna says, "Yes, you should stay clear of this area, Traveler."**

**"How was it able reach you all the way here?"**

**"There was a runaway flow that bursted from Ta-Koro."**

**"And you said you left ALL the equipment on the other side?"**

**"Well, some of it was lost in the lava, but most of it is still over there." he points to the other side of the lava pool. "There's no way to get to the Lightstone mine until it's rerouted."**

**'So that's how they grew short of Lightstones.' The chronicler thinks.**

"So... how to get across..." Yang thinks.

"What makes you think we're supposed to get across?" Blake asks.

"In games like these, every problem is a side quest." Yang says.

"Wait, but side quest usually means there is a main quest. What were we supposed to be doing again?" Ruby asks.

"I think we're just supposed to see all the villages and help the out before we get our main quest. Its for... world building." Weiss says.

"Oh. I got it!" Yang says.

**An idea pops in his head, he takes out the board given to him earlier, the Onu-Matoran's eyes widen at the sight. "Perhaps there is..." Chronicler says. "Are you sure you can make it?" The Onu-Miner asks, "Well, no, but hopefully." He replies.**

**He charges the lava, yelling aloud until the board is carried by the lava, with him taking advantage of its glide through it as he lays on it. When he reaches the other side, he can hear all the Onu-Matoran on the cheering and saying, "HE MADE IT! HE ACTUALLY MADE IT!"**

**He looks to the side he is now on and says, "No wonder why the pipes gave out, your generator turned off!" as he looks at the complex contraption with pipes running in and out of it, he sees a grid with nine buttons forming a square like shape. He presses a button, and three including the one he pressed illuminate with steam racing through the pipes, he attempts to press another button to finish off the pattern, only for it to shift. "Well, this will...take a while."**

"Noooo!" Yang groans. "These kinds of puzzles."

Ruby chuckles at this. "She spent a whole hour on Pyro the dragon 2 trying to solve a similar puzzle for a side quest."

"And I was awarded another 2 damn quests until they gave me that emerald!" Yang complains

**After some time and patience spent pushing buttons to make fitting light patterns, the puzzle is finally solved, and the main chamber fills with the excess lava, and the pipes from which it spilled are finally closed, and all the Onu-Matoran on the other side cheers in celebration. The Chronicler looks to his right and sees a doorway, guarded by an Onu-Matoran with a purple Huna, he passes through the door and into a tunnel, and the end of it shines an almost day-like light, 'is that the outside?' he wonders. He reaches a new room, illuminated by many lightstones embedded within the rocks, the sight is so beautiful that the Chronicler can't help but marvel at it, it's as if he is standing in the middle of the night sky, surrounded by the many stars.**

**Onu-Matoran miners swing there pics away at the many deposits, along with Ussal Crabs digging away with ease. "Well, that's it for this batch." one miner says as he puts a lightstone in a cart piled with them, a group of Miners near the chronicler, one with a device in hand, "Wow, look at this place, Onu-Koro will be set a light with these!" one with a black Pakari says, while the Black Miru Matoran says, "Look that this," as he points to the screen of the device, "9,041 Lightstone veins spread from here, Onu-Koro is going to be lit for a long time, and the Rahi attacks won't be as frequent." the Pakari wearing Onu-Matoran says, "indeed, Thank you Mata Nui!" The Chronicler can't help at feel more hope from this, and with that he leaves, and heads to the Great Mines.**

Ruby day dreams of the day she becomes a huntress and does similar things to help people.

**He returns to the village, and hears more news…. Hearing murmurs of the people**

**"Hey, did you hear about the news down at the Great Mines? Apparently they're stopping due to hitting an underground rock layer they can't seem to break through, and they fear of how soon the Protodermis vein will end if they continue."**

**"I heard, even Turaga Whenua, usually so calming and wise, is caught in our angst and uncertainty .That's only vein they've been able to find for a while now, and with no traces of anymore Protodermis anywhere, some of the more extreme rumors are that we've dug up the last of it!-"**

**"Calm down."**

**"oh Mata Nui help us."**

**"Any news of Toa Onua?" Chronicler asks**

**"No, he hasn't returned from finding the other Kofo-Jaga nest. Some say that he even found the last Kanohi in his search for the mask of power, but that won't be completed until his return, that is. I hear the Turaga even set up a statue for his honor when he returns."  
"When will he return?"**

**"Well, that we have yet to know."**

**Hearing enough of this, Chronicler heads to the Great Mines, as he walks in he can hear two miners with rock-filled carts stationed next to the entrance,  
"So, you were affected by that layer?"**

**"Yes, You too?"**

**"Aye, which shaft do you work? 3 or 8?"**

**"3, you?"**

**"8, I never would've guessed that layer stretched out that far."**

**"I hear it was connected to some strange dial they found in the lowest depth. They're all trying to figure out its use."**

"Dial? I sense something important." Blake says.

"How would you know?" Weiss asks.

"I don't. I just think if there's writing on it, then it will be important. If its a way past the indestructible layer, there might be something important inside."

**'A dial? I have to see this..' Chronicler thinks.**

**He goes into the tunnel leading into the mines, when he reaches the entrance of it, the look of it is still that of a tunnel, but this time with lightstones on each side, with carts full of gems and ores, but the center of it as well as attention is he Onu-Matoran with a grey Miru, yelling at his fellow-miner with a purple Pakari who sits on an exhausted Ussal crab, panting for air as it tries to push a over-sized looking load.**

**"NO! NO! NO! I TOLD YOU THiS LOAD WAS TOO LARGE TO HAUL! NOW LOOK AT WHAT IT'S DONE TO THE POOR THING!" The Grey Miru'd Miner says as he points to the crab.  
"But we've been overhauling all day!"**

**"THAT WAS SO THAT WE COULD KEEP UP WITH THE EXCESS WE MINED! THIS LOAD IS BIG ENOUGH TO FILL 3 BLOODY CARTS!'**

**The seated Miner lets a load of rocks off and says in a tired and irritated voice, "Here try now!"  
"Meso! I swear!**

**"Just try it!"**

**The grey Miru'd miner motions the crab to move "Come on, Come on!" only for the creature to fall in exhaustion. Much to the Grey Miru'd miner as he kicks a rock, puts his hand on his face and growls which turn into screaming in anger has he jumps up and down.  
"MESO!"**

"This is actually pretty funny." Ruby says.

"I could watch this for hours." Yang smiles. " I hope we see these two again."

"I don't think we will." Blake says. "They're just one off characters." Yang and Ruby sigh at this. "But, other funny one off characters could show up." Blake attempts to cheer them up.

**The Chronicler can't help at laugh at this, although he does so discreetly and continues on his way, he sees the end of the tunnel way which transitions into large ring-like floors traveling a long ways up and down, which can be reached by box like elevators hanging next to a stone walkway, a mesmerizing sight that even places the Chronicler in bewilderment. Each elevator is lit by a golden light as they subtly rock a bit, and on the right of the path, a small platform slightly elevated by a few stair steps with an Onu-Matoran looking through an elaborate looking camcorder. The Chronicler walks to them, which causes the Onu-Matoran to turn around.  
(Mines of Onu-Koro Plays)**

"I've never really noticed before, but the music sounds pretty good." Yang says.

"It does. Its very atmospheric, like the pickaxes sound like they are working in-tune with the theme, or part of theme itself." Weiss says. "Not just this theme, but I like the other soundtracks too. Like Blake said, the telescope theme sounded like there is something bigger out there."

"We need to listen to just the soundtrack one of these days." Ruby says.

"You listen to video game soundtracks?" Blake asks.

"If I don't feel like my pop/rock, then yeah." Ruby answers.

"She listened to the previously mentioned Pyro the dragon ost." Yang says. "Then theres Smash Bandicoot, Realm of Hearts, Big Little Planet, First Fantasy, Fallout, and Cavecraft."

"Quite a variety there." Blake says.

"I like many different things." Ruby responds.  
**As the drumming theme plays, the vastness of the mine reaching above and below them with the many floors and shafts once again amazes the Chronicler, until the Onu-Matoran in front of him regains his attention. "Excuse me, sir!" The Chronicler snaps out of his daze and answers, "Oh! Sorry! What was your question again?"**

**"Have you brought word from Whenua? Has he figured out how to get through this rock layer?"**

**"I'm sorry, but no, it's still quite perplexing to him." The Chronicler replies**

**The Onu-Matoran shakes his head and sighs, "Mata Nui..when will this end?"**

**"Who are you?" The Chronicler asks?**

**The Onu-Matoran responds, "I'm the Chief Prospector for Mine Shaft 8. We dig for Protodermis and stone here."**

**"I heard you had some problems with a new layer."**

**The Chief nods his head a bit, "Indeed, at the bottom of Shaft B; the elevator goes down there. Heh..Mata Nui...Onu-Koro's had nothing but problems since we hit that strata. Can't seem to dig through it or even blast it for that matter. Not even Onua could claw through it; it's just too strong."**

**The Chronicler then asks, "might I go see this layer?"**

**The Chief responds, " Well, I guess so, and be careful of the Rahi when you travel through the tunnels, it's dark down here." The Chronicler nods, turns around and proceeds to the elevator. Inside the elevator, lit by a single golden light is only a lever, which the Chronicler pulls, and with the sound of clunking metal, the elevator descends into the lower depths of the Great Mine.**

**When the elevator reaches the bottom, The Chronicler walks out and looks ahead to see an almost pit-like area lit by large lamps and lightstones, all around them mineshafts with miners working in them shine in the background. In the lamp area an Onu-Matoran looking at a strange, large disk, at his side a broken drill. He walks towards the Miner, who looks in the Chronicler's way, "Wha-who are you?" he asks surprised.**

"Yup. Quite effective workers." Weiss deadpans.

**The Chronicler replies, "I'm just a Chronicler, who are you?"**

**"I'm a Prospector for the Mining Guild. We're still trying to figure how to break through this layer to continue mining. Haven't been finding much Protodermis or stone recently."**

**"I saw some excess loads coming in, surely that should be enough stone at least."**

**"That was from some time ago, it won't hold up for long though."**

**"I see, well I wanted to speak with you more on this layer."**

**"Well…" The Prospector starts, "We have this strange… disk object. It's the only feature on this layer, and strangely enough, it looks like it has some astrological symbols on it, Mata Nui...If I knew an astrologer, I'd surely ask him some questions."**

"Called it." Blake says.

"Will it be important though?" Weiss asks. Blake deflates without an answer.

**"An Astrologer you say?"**

**"Well, yes." The Onu-Matoran says while rubbing the back of his head, he then asks, "You don't happen to know one by any chance, do you?"**

**"By chance I do. She lives in Ga-Koro." Chronicler says.**

"Oh. I forgot about her. Can't even remember her name." Yang says.

"She is a very minor character." Weiss assures.

** The Onu-Matoran gets excited and says "You do? By Mata Nui! That's great! Wait a moment." he walks to his tool desk, mumbling and moving things around. While the Chronicler looks at the symbols on the large dial.  
Until the Miner finds a tablet with some writing and drawings on it, he picks it up and gives it to the Chronicler and says, "Take this message and deliver it to her. I've sketched out this disk. Perhaps your friend can figure out it means anything of importance." The Chronicler puts the tablet in his bag and readies himself for his journey, "I'll go now." he says as he goes to the elevator.**

**(A few minutes later)**

**(Bionicle Music: Ga-Koro Peacetime "After The Storm")**

Weiss finally takes note of the music and silently enjoys it as Yang plays the game.

**And so after traveling through the desert of Po-Wahi and sailing the boat, The Chronicler reaches Ga-Koro, and searches for the Astrologer, once he finds her hut, he walks to it, enters it and the Astrologer turns to see him and says, "Chronicler, what can I do for you?"**

**"I have a message from Onu-Koro." he says as he hands her the tablet.**

**She looks at it with interest as she takes it, as she reads her eyes brighten with surprise. She looks back at the Chronicler, "Well, what do you make of it?" he asks.**

**"it's...Strange…. A prospector found this in Onu-Koro? An underground city? Who put would a sundial under the surface? Perhaps an earthquake caused it to fall beneath the earth. But yes- this indeed is an ancient sundial-presumably ages ago."**

"It is also a possibility that it is from a building from long ago that was buried over time." Weiss explains.

"Then who built it?" Blake asks.

**"How long do you think?" he asks. "Long enough for its purpose to be forgotten. But the strange thing about it is that it has an indicator at 4 o'clock. No other sundials have this marking, I've always been curious as to why."**

**"I see." he says as she hands him a long and pointed object. "What is this?" he asks.**

**"This is a gnomon." she says. "Take it and see if it fits in the center of the sundial. You see, a long time ago, I found this in the foothills of Mount Ihu." the Chronicler widens his eyes at a realization. "Ihu is very close to Onu-Koro! So this belongs to that sundial!"**

"Thats convenient." Ruby says.

**"Yes, and I've been looking for it ever since. You found it for me, thank you." she says. Chronicler smiles at this and then says, "well, I best be on my way now." but before he can leave The Astrologer say, "but remember, if it is in a cave, then we may not find out what took place everyday at 4:00, unless you can fake sunlight."**

**He nods and says "I shall try." he turns again and stops and right as he is near the entrance he stops, turns around and says, "One more thing, I never got your name.". **

"Oh, that probably explains it then." Weiss says.

**At this question The Astrologer chuckles a bit, and answers, "It's Nixie."**

**"Until then, Nixie." Chronicler says as he heads out of the hut.**

**After traveling on the boat and walking back into the hot desert of Po-Wahi, The Chronicler reaches the entrance of Onu-Koro, he stops for a breather, as Midak notices and says, "Chronicler, you look beat. Why not take Puku again?" Chronicler regains himself and says, "well, that…...may be a good idea." Puku perks up at the saying and starts barking excitedly.**

"Wait, is the crab barking like a dog?!" Blake asks.

"Seems so. I think its kinda cute." Ruby says.

'I think it would be cute if he didn't.' Blake thinks.

**Midak laughs at this and says, "she's taken quite a liking to you!" as he releases her, and she comes running to the Chronicler, jumping on him and licking him, The Chronicler, as you may guess is shocked and tad embarrassed, but he eventually gets up from the ground and brushes off dust, and says, "I don't see why not!" and so, Midak nods them goodbye, The Chronicler jumps on the Ussal Crab's back, and rides into caves again. After he lets Puku return to the outside, and walks through the newly lit Onu-Koro, Chronicler finds the great mines once more and descents to where the Sundial is.**

**Once he reaches the bottom, the Miner turns around and looks at him with a surprised expression and says, "Chronicler? What is that?" looking at the gnomon, and The Chronicler replies, "The answer we were looking for." As he places the gnomon in the center of the large disk. "Do you think it can be a passage through the layer?" The Prospector asks. The Chronicler replies, "I can't be certain, but let's hope so."**

"Use the lightstone." Ruby suggests.

"Try it." Weiss corrects. "The dial wants sunlight, we don't know if it can tell the difference."

**He then takes out his lightstone and shines it on the sundial. The Prospector looks at the Chronicler with a confused look, and asks, "Um..What is the purpose of that?" referring to the light being shined on the large disk, "It's a sundial, isn't it?" the Chronicler says, "this is the closest thing we have to a sun down here, and…" he continues as he looks on to the dial, looking on intensely at the strange symbols, eventually his light points the shadowy needle in the direction of the fifth panel on the dial, or what can be said as 4:00, he keeps the shadow still and waits. When suddenly, one of the symbols on the 4:00 panel illuminates, and the gnomon moves and quickly sinks into the dial. Every symbol and panel on the circular platform quickly flashes, making the Chronicler and Prospector jump a little.**

**The Sundial begins to shine grow brighter, and brighter, and brighter, a whirring pitch growing higher with the lights. The only two matoran to witness this event unfold look on with shock and wonder, wondering what the climax will bring, until a loud hiss and a blinding flash causes every symbol to expand beyond the sundial, then fade away, then an outlined circle illuminates in the middle of the sundial almost meeting the ends of the large disk, the circle then falls into the platform, revealing a bright light from below, a large boom is made when the circular mid platform stops descending, the outer section of the platform-still within its slanted rim-begins to sink as well, but it breaks into sections, some sinking lower than others, each making a banging sound as they each reached their limits. "Mata Nui!" The Prospector exclaims. The Chronicler realizes something, 'is that.. a stairway?**

**Such a thing it is; a staircase that spirals down in the illuminated pit, The Chronicler goes on the stairway, as The Prospector looks on in shock. As the Chronicler travels down the stairs he see the sleek and reflective nature of the pit, the light of below reflecting all around him. He reaches the bottom of the stairs, and as he does a shocking sight is before him, floating a top of a small axel pillar, protected by some energy with the symbols of the sundial floating around it, is a Gold Kanohi Mask of Power….**

**"Mata Nui…" Chronicler whispers, it's a Hau by the looks of it. Above the mask a word rotated above-**

"Hmmm, now I feel like I'm forgetting something." Ruby says.

"I think it is important then." Weiss says

**-flickering as it does. He then hears his name being called from above, and there looking below to him is the Prospector, "Chronicler! Come back up here!" the Chronicler rushes up the stairs to meet him, hurrying along as he can. When he meets the Prospector, the latter says, "Looks like we had the right idea. So that disk really was a passage through the rock after all!"**

**"Well, now you can resume work, thank Mata Nui. and I can resume my travels." the Chronicler says.**

"So... essentially just an indestructible wall that can easily be passed by a door." Yang says, unimpressed.

"It could be important later." Blake reminds.

** "Safe traveling, Chronicler! And may the Great Spirit be with you!" the Prospector says. "And to you as well!" Chronicler replies. And so he continues to the elevator, and returns to Onu-Koro.**

**Once he returns to the underground city, he walks around to enjoy the sights of it lit by lightstones. He visits around for a while until a Matoran walks up and says, "Oi!- Are you- The Chronicler?" she says out of breath. "Um… yes. How can I help you?" the Chronicler replies a little concerned for the Onu-Matoran and her well being. "Sorry," she says as she regains her composure. "Well, I came to bring you to Turaga Whenua, he asks for you." The Chronicler looks on wide eyed, curious of what the Turaga has to tell him. "Please, take me to him." he says before they both walk to Whenua's hut. When they finally reach the hut, the Onu-Matoran that guided him says, "Well, this is where we part ways, I've taken you where you needed to be, just go on inside." The Chronicler nods and says "Thank you." as he walks on inside. Within the hut, now lit by candles and lightstones, Whenua sits whilst looking up to the carved image of a Pakari mask. The wise Turaga stands up on hearing the Chronicler enter, he turns around with a welcoming look in his eyes.**

**"You're the Chronicler, I trust?" Whenua says. The Chronicler simply responds, "Well, so I've been told.." Whenua chuckles a bit to his remark, and continues, "Well, Adventurer, I can't thank you enough for your help with our problems. Heh, I thought the guild masters would never leave me alone!" they both share some laughter.**

**As they both calm down, Whenua says, "Well, now that I have some peace, is there anything you would ask of me?"**

**The Chronicler thinks a bit, until he asks, "Tell me, Who exactly is Onua?"**

"Same bog standard options." Yang sighs, looking at the options for what to ask Whenua.

"What did you expect? 'Where did the indestructible layer come from' and he'd answer with complete knowledge of what it is, what it does and why its there." Weiss asks. Yang silence is the only answer she gets.

**Whenua replies, "Onua is the wise Toa of Earth, and a great hero. As of now he's engaged on a quest of finding The Masks of Power, which he will need to defeat the Makuta. That, however, is almost complete for him, and he also searches for the remaining Kofo-Jaga nests. "**

**"I heard that some time ago, it seems all The Toa are searching for these masks." Whenua replies, "Indeed, it is said that once they find all the masks, each of them will be given a Golden Kanohi Mask, a mask just as, if not, MORE powerful than all the other masks combined."  
"I see, well, one more question, what is the most attractive part of this underground city?" Whenua chuckles a bit and responds, "Well, Matoran far and near come to this place, either for our great market, or to marvel at the work of our engineers. Stone that is dug from our mines and quarries is what fuels the great carvers at Po-Koro, but our most well-known specialty is Protodermis, the stuff of life. It is brought from the deposits within and traded amongst the Matoran. We mine Lightstones and other precious resources as well."  
"I see. Well, I must return to my travels." The Chronicler says, to which Whenua asks, "And where do you plan to go to?" The Chronicler replies with a question, "Has the Le-Koro highway been completed yet?" at this the Turaga chuckles a bit and says, "Well, they did resume work as soon as the Lighting issue was solved, it may not be completed yet, however, they are very close." The Chronicler nods and says, "I see, well, I may do some sight-seeing before I go, but I should thank you as well for your information." before he walks away, Whenua says, "Good luck in your travels, and May Onua protect you." The Chronicler then walks out of the hut to find the highway.**

**When he reaches the entrance, he looks upon the directional sign, "Just straight ahead, eh? That's simple." he says, he then ventures into the cave, and once more, in the shadows. After some time walking he reaches the two-way fork in the tunnels, The left to Ta-Koro, and the right to Le-Koro.**  
**He chooses The Le-Koro path and ventures into it. He walks in for some time, then he begins to ponder things as he looks for his way…**  
"Cutscene?" Ruby says, confused.  
**'It seems that left and right, Mata Nui has something put in every corner by the Makuta, this island is far, and I mean FAR from ordinary, the fauna of this island being vicious? I can understand that, but they seem to be influenced by something. It's not instinct, but something making them purposely malevolent, as if being used as if they were puppets, no, pawns for this shadowy entity, whoever or...whatever he may be. But that is only the beginning of the oddity of all this, in response to the threat of The Makuta, these ancient elemental guardians, these... Toa, just... fall from the sky and wash ashore in these metal canisters? like some mystical tale, or some old legend? And the people here..they knew this would come to pass because of this Red Star, and these alignments it places itself into. This can't be passed as superstition-No- every prophecy, every event, every arrival that was foretold to come has made into reality.'**  
**He says as all the images play in his head.**  
**He stops coming across another fork in his path, this time going right, although there are no directions. Yet, even in his thoughts he continues.**  
**'Then there's the island itself, even in its natural resources, something seems to be off, like that layer in the mine, made of some strange and unbreakable material, metallic almost, and yet it's organic, and then it turns out to be some...secret passage? Then there are these masks of power, Kanohi masks empowered with some energy. All these strange things, and yet, not a single clue as to who I am.**  
**I can't even find the time to ponder the answer to that question, because of all of these events that keep unfolding, and with every answer to a question of what's going on, I end up with even more questions, in the end I still wonder; What really is the Makuta? Where did The Toa come from? How did they even come to exist? Or perhaps the better question is…where did this all begin? Or better yet, How?' he wonders, only for his focus to come back to reality and make him realize where he is.**

"Welp. That wasn't helpful." Yang says.

"No. Our character is like us. He, if he is a he, has many questions like we do. Its also nice we get a look at how he thinks." Weiss says.  
**"Well, I know this, I'm lost.." he says as he looks around the dark tunnel. He then reaches for his pack and pulls out his lightstone he looks around and begins to decipher that he took a wrong turn, he then feels this sense of dread, a strong sense, as if some unwholesome presence was with him, he can almost hear this silent, but unvering sound, this whirring noise(you know the noise) that seem to be coming from everywhere. Then he hears the wall behind him begin to crack, until it breaks open, causing the Chronicler to jump back a bit. From the shadows of the open wall, come these small scorpion-like Rahi crawling from the hole, he knows what they are; the Kofo-Jaga. Only a few appear, then more, eventually numbering to 12 of them. They take notice of the Chronicler, who simply says, "and I'm in trouble." as they hiss and surround him.**  
**However, his attention, as well as the Rahis' is suddenly pointed to the ceiling of the tunnel, with the sounds of cracking growing louder, eventually turning into booming, 'is something larger coming here?' Chronicler wonders, which only heightens his anxiety, yet, he looks at the Kofo-Jaga, and sees the fear and anger in their eyes as the sound grows closer. He looks up and wonders again, "Could that be?" Abruptly, a section of the ceiling collapses, and from it, a large, husky black armored mass lands on its feet, its arms gray and strong looking, with three large claw-like fingers on each of its hands. Its head, looking to the ground at first, slowly raises its head, revealing green glowing eyes, hidden behind a black mask, a Pakari by the looks of it, and from it, a low, booming voice says, "So, this is where you went." referring to the Rahi, who only hiss in response, looking upon their feared adversary; Onua, Toa of Earth.**

"Hell yeah! Onua time!" Yang clamours.

**The numerous Kofo-Jaga rush to the Toa of Earth, ready to strike, whist Onua only raises one of his arms, clenching his claws as he does, the ground begins to shake as the Kofo-Jaga march on, only for pillars of stone and earth to abruptly rise from the ground, crushing a few of the scorpion Rahi. With their numbers lessened, the Kofo-Jaga grow even more wrathful than at first, they begin to jump on the Toa, one by one. Onua, however, deflects their attacks by either grabbing them mid-air and chucking them hard into the wall or into each other, or clawing up large chunks of earth, and throwing them at the oncoming Rahi, and in an instance, all the Rahi are soon dead or incapacitated.**

"Heh. I gotta try some of those." Yang says. "Punching someone is good, but throwing them around like ragdolls would be better."

** One Jaga tries to sneak behind Onua form above him in the tunnel, Onua, however, senses this and puts his hands together, causing beams of earth to strike from the walls, instantly crushing the scorpion before it can strike, Onua then raises his hand as the crushed carcass above him sinks into the ceiling of the rocky tunnel.**

"It could be possible for me to do some of those using earth dust, but I'd have to practice first." Weiss says.

"It'd be pretty cool. Onua doesn't have to lift a finger to kick their butts." Ruby adds.  
**The remaining Kofo-Jaga that were incapacitated begin to rise again, fewer than before, yet angrier than ever. One of the scorpions launches itself to Onua, with its tail striking forward, however, Onua quickly grabs it's tail, avoiding its stinger, and begins to swing the creature at the rest of the oncoming Rahi, weakening them even more. Once he sees they all landed near each other, he throws the one in hand back among them, he then clenches his hands together, the earth below and around them swarm them into a ball levitating in mid air, leaving no part of them exposed, and as the earthy sphere gets smaller, the Rahi inside are further crushed.**

**Onua then spreads his arms out, causing the sphere to break apart into chunks and spread back into the sides of the tunnel, burying what remains of the Rahi within them. He then takes notice of the Chronicler, who has been staring in silence the whole time, with his eyes so wide that he could almost illuminate the tunnel with them. Onua slowly walks to the Chronicler, his feet almost booming as he does, and asks with his low voice, "Where are you headed, traveler?" The Chronicler shyly says, "To L-To Le-Koro." Onua simply nods and says, "Follow me." he then turns around and walks away, still slow, and the Chronicler, a bit dazed, rushes to the Toa's side. While they walk, The Chronicler tries to think up a conversation.  
He then asks, "So, how did you find me?" only to be met with silence from the Earth Toa. He then tries to ask another question, "Okay..How long did it take to find all the Rahi nests?" Onua once more doesn't answer.**

"*gasp* The strong silent type and his primary colour is black. He's you Blakey!" Yang says.

"There is a few similarities." Is all Blake adds.

**The Chronicler sighs, trying what he can to make conversation, so he asks another question, "What are you going to do?" and Onua simply replies, "You ask many questions."with a calm tone. The Chronicler then states, "Well, I wouldn't want to be rude, and yes, I have many questions, none have been answered properly, and I've also heard you to be wise, and I at least would like to have a little insight." he sighs, and continues, "Here I am, perhaps fumbling amnesic fool, meddling in the worries of these villages, all warning against the shadows, and all with cryptic history. It's almost as if their history was intentionally hidden." **

Blake can't tell why, but she is laughing inside from their line.

**Onua then looks to his side and answers, "Is this journey that you, and all of us are on shrouded in mystery? Yes, even the Turaga, who are wiser than I, are still trying to understand what we face, what is to come, and what part of destiny we all will play. In the eyes of The Great Spirit, who has seen eons of time pass along, and life coming to an end and be reborn again, even the wisest of us still have much to learn."  
The Chronicler ponders this, amazed by his answer, he then asks, "How do you even come up with an answer like that? I'm even surprised to find you in these dark caves! Whilst everyone else fears and warns against the shadows, you-you walk in them without fear or angst, how?" Onua responds, "If the caves and the earth could speak, their words would be filled with wisdom, the question you could have within you could be spoken aloud, and through the echoes of the caves, they retell it to you, and though you may not understand at first, you begin to understand your question more, and soon you may find the answer."**

"Uh... huh?" Ruby mutters.

"I think I understand." Blake mutters.

**The Chronicler looks at Onua in amazement, then Onua continues, "As for the shadows, they strike if you do not first understand it, if you wander in them without knowledge, or hide within them in fear of something, your fear may be misplaced, for you've made yourself vulnerable to them, and soon, they can sweep you away."  
The Chronicler feels a shiver go down his spine, until Onua continues, "If you wander in them with knowledge, however, knowing of its ways, and what may lurk within them, they will not dare to ensnare you, for you have shown you will not be swayed by them, I may walk in the shadows but they do not walk within me, for I walk with the Light. " The Chronicler is amazed by these statements, seeing the wisdom within them, and says, "So, that is why the Matoran warn against them." Onua replies, "Yes, but there is more to their fear than just that, there is a reason why we say the Makuta is shadow, he lurks within everyone of them, watching, and within the shadows he can read you with ease, see your weaknesses, and try to fool you, and eventually, strike at you."  
The Chronicler shivers a bit at this, and asks, "Do you think he watches us? Even now?" Onua responds, "Perhaps, however, walk in the light, and he will simply watch. " they eventually stop onto the forkway in the tunnel to Le-Koro, Onua points to the tunnel next to the one they came from, and says, "There is where you wish to go." The Chronicler nods and says, "I can't thank you enough, Toa." before he leaves, Onua tells him, "Remember what I told you, Chronicler, Follow the Light, and may The Great Spirit guide you." Chronicler responds, "May you find all the Masks of Power soon." Onua nods and walks back into the tunnel, and The Chronicler walks to the Le-Koro highway.  
As he walks further into the tunnel, with his Lightstone in hand, he hears the sound of pickaxes, striking against the stones, and the sound of drills, eating through the rocks, he rushes to these sounds and finds Onu-Matoran miners, working the way to Le-Koro**

**(Mines of Onu-Koro Plays)**

**Lamps and lightstone illuminate the site, carts filled with stones, and the shiny, and reflective mineral known as protodermis, miners with picks and workers on top of Ussal crabs, drilling away at the rock, some carry a pad with a blinking green light on it, listing the amounts mined.  
The Chronicler notices one miner with a pick, wearing a ruru, he walks to this miner as the later notices him and asks, "Who are you?" and the The Chronicler replies, "I'm just a Chronicler." the miner's eyes light in realization and exclaims "OH! I heard of you!" making the Chronicler jump a bit, the miner continues, "Onepu told me you found the way to the Lightstones. Thank you, Chronicler. Now our work can be completed sooner. Heh, I'm sure we'll reach Le-Koro soon! If the Rahi attack our site, stay close to me, traveler, and I will protect you." the Chronicler responds, "Thank you, I don't believe I got your name." and the Miner responds, "I am Taipu. I'm the leading miner for the Le-Koro highway." the Chronicler asks. "****Why are you leading?" **

"That was rather rude to ask." Weiss states.

"Video game, remember." Yang chastises.

**Taipu responds, "Well, Turaga Whenua, and Onepu both say I am quite a strong miner, so they made it my duty to lead the way. Ah, a great place I hear-Le-Koro-you see, it's a village in the south, I'm told the Le-Matoran live in the trees."  
The trees, huh?" the Chronicler says, Taipu replies, "Yes! I've never been though, but continuing, Onepu told me they're surrounded by tall, and beautiful green forests, with huts built in the sky. He even says they're great musicians as well, and their music plays all day long from the treetops, echoing into the forests."**

**The Chronicler then asks, "So, you're close with Onepu I take?" Taipu replies, "Oh yes! Best friend in all of Onu-Koro. He's very clever, you see, he knows a lot about Ussal Crab racing and Rahi fighting. **

"Rahi fighting. Must see." Yang comments.

**He was supposed to be digging with us, but has duties with the Guard, but he showed me how to do both of our digging at the same AT'S how smart he is!"**

**The Chronicler laughs a bit, 'if only he knew what being pulled here' he thinks humorously, until suddenly, a rumble occurs in the site, one of the walls began to break, revealing a light which blinds them all at first, then as the rocks have finished collapsing, and the dust clears from the air, it becomes clear they have reached the outside. **

"Thats a nice tune." Weiss comments on the music that played for a few seconds for that scene.

"Oh, yeah. That song was used for when Greg first came online in RB." Ruby reminisces.

**The Chronicler, along the miners walk out of the tunnel, and are astounded by what lies ahead of them, their lungs embrace the fresh air of the place, all around them are plants and vines that hang from the tall trees, their large and wide tops almost covers the sky, flooding the scenery with a green lighting, and all around them the distant songs of Gukko birds hum through the jungle.  
"We did it…. WE MADE IT THROUGH!" one of the miners exclaims, soon they all cheer in joy as their work is finally completed. Taipu says to the Chronicler, "We finally made it through! Chronicler! Onepu was right, it's so beautiful here!" he then laughs in joy. The Chronicler, while silent, looks on in sheer amazement, as now he has reached Le-Koro, and yet again, his journey continues…**

"Thats the chapter." Ruby says.

"We need to see Onua kick more ass." Yang comments.

"Unto the next one." Weiss says.

**(Special challenge: out of the few games Yang mentioned, I've only actually listened (and played the game) of four of the games listed. First who guesses the three games will get mentioned to team RWBY next chapter.) Also, suggestions on what they react to next is still on, so long as its from 2001.**


	15. Nui-Jaga

Another box appears in team RWBY's dorm.

"I was wondering when this was gonna get here." Yang says "It feels like each time, we have to wait longer to receive a new package."

"So stop waiting and open it!" Ruby exclaims. Yang does so and inside are two scorpions.

"Awesome. Its the thing Pohatu fought." Yang says.

"The Nui-Jaga." Blake says.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets build these puppies up!" Yang exclaims.

* * *

"I think this is the first time we've gotten a purple figure." Blake says, looking at one of the now built Nui-Jaga.

"Onepu." Weiss reminds.

"Yeah, forgot about him." Blake says. Meanwhile, Ruby was messing with the function of the Nui-Jaga's tail attack. She eventually tries to use it on Blake's Nui-Jaga, more specifically the claw part, and to her surprise with enough bashing, it comes off.

"Its like rocum-sockum robots, but with another life. Nice." Yang says (Probably misspelled that name)

"Yeah, no need for those lame robots, we got Robo-scorpions." Ruby exclaims.

"Robo-scorpions. I like the sound of that." Yang says.

"Anyway, should we get back to MNOG?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah!" Yang and Ruby agree.

"Um... can I try playing?" Blake asks. The two sisters look to each other, surprised that their friend would be interested in trying their game.

"Sure!" Ruby exclaims, excited to see her play. She quickly starts everything up and shoves Blake in front of the TV with the controller.


	16. MNOG chapter 5 Le-koro

Blake takes the controller.

"Okay, so we're probably about to see a cutscene soon, so don't press anything until its finished." Yang advises.

**(This cutscene is based on 'Lewa and the Rama' by Peri Animates Things.)**

**5 hours earlier appear in matoran language before translating to english.  
**

"Cool transition." Ruby comments.

"Its using the symbols from that paper we got." Weiss mentions. "Maybe we don't need it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Blake says. "Keep it just in case."

**Le-Koro was quiet as it always was, if the constant songs of the jungle and the Rahi's calls can be considered quiet for its normality. Despite the lively wild activity that Le-Koro considered it's average, a green blur leapt across the trees and swung swiftly by the vines which hung throughout, and by his call, he was clearly enjoying himself.**

**"WOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOOOOO!" **

**Lewa flew through the air by way of his Kanohi Miru, it was always so liberating for him to feel the wind in his face. He twirled and flipped as he landed upon the ever-high branches of the taller trees, he twirled his axe upon his back, and looked upon the vastness of his jungle domain, he sighed in a relaxed manner and let the wind grace his face, closing his eyes to the pleasant sounds of the jungle. **

'Thats the life.' Yang thinks to herself, smiling.

**This moment was short-lived as he heard those sounds become terrified, forcing him to open his eyes, and he saw birds flying from the trees in panic, and their cries worried him. "That's...Ever-Strange.." he said to himself "The Gukko birds usually have happy-cheer jungle-songs, is something dark-bad on-going?"**

**(Lewa vs the Nui Rama plays)**

**Lewa started jumping across the trees, traveling to where the commotion was, every leap, land, and swing was graceful enough to the point it almost seemed as if they were on beat, from tree to tree, vine to vine, branch to branch. He landed where he could see the most of it, and was perplexed to find nothing, but the answer to what caused the trouble in the trees, literally bumped him in the face, he look up to see what it was, and it shocked him to his core, "Oy..it's bad-worse." he said to himself.  
Swarms of Nui Rama stretched out in the sky, all of them in possession of infected masks, and their direction? Straight to the village of Le-Koro.**

"We haven't seen those things before." Ruby exclaims.

"There had to be a flying one eventually." Yang says.

"Strange. they kind of look like mosquitos." Blake says.  
**He wouldn't have any of it, so he devised a plan of action, "Let's mess with their heads a little." he looked for the nearest invader, and so he found one, he then pursued this one by sidelining with it by hopping through the trees as fast as he could, he then used the powers of his Kanohi Miru and glided to the side of the insect. "Oi!" he started, getting the flying Rahi's attention "What do ya plan-think you're doin' ere? Buzz-flyin' around in the deep-woods?! These are my ever-greens to wind-fly!"**

**The Rama charged at him from the air, only for the Toa of Air to dodge its charge by going above it, then he twirled and swung his green axe into the creature, causing it to fall to the ground . He then landed on a branch and looked up to the swarm again, he was looking for where they were coming from, and eureka! The tall narrow mountain, that was their hive, he also noticed the swarm had taken notice of him. He then said to the insects, "So, ya want ta game-fight me, eh? Well, do ya wanna quick-know what happens to slow-thinkers that challenge a Toa-Hero who's seek-found all the great power-masks?" his Kanohi Miru glowed at first, confusing the swarming insectoid Rahi, until the shape of his mask changed form that of a Miru, to that of a Pakari, "Things get quick-bad.."**

"It may be a little late for this, but he talks strange." Blake comments.

"I feel like someone's stated that before." Weiss mumbles. "But I can't remember."

"Don't worry, Weiss. I forget stuff all the time." Yang teasingly comforts.

**With that, he leapt into the air with the strength of his Pakari, his swarming adversaries repaid his sudden move with loudening buzz from their wings, which carried them swiftly toward the green Toa, but just as quick as they charged toward him, they each fell by the swift strike of his axe, wings and masks-which they had in place of eyes-were knocked from their faces, and falling along with them, The Toa then shifted his mask into a Kakama, and in his new found speed, he began to leap onto the backs of the Insectoid Rahi, laughing as he did, and those quick enough to keep up with him were met with his feet in their faces, and they joined their fellow fallen.**

"Ha! He's riding the rahi! Kind of like Nora and the grimm during initiation, maniacal laughing and all." Yang reminisces.

"She rode a grimm!" Weiss exclaims!

"It was just before you dropped in." Blake explains.

** As Lewa was in mid-air, dodging and striking the insects who dared to dart at him, one could see a spark in his eyes, the same spark that a young Braka would have as it glide-swung through the vines for the first time, for if his duty was to keep the people of Le-Koro and its forests safe, would it be wrong to find amusement in it?**  
**He turned to his back, then moved to his side as he flew in the air as one of the Rama darted towards him, which was bidded farewell from the Toa of Air by the swing of his axe in flashing action, as if they all were sped up in time, and nothing was too fast for Lewa, everything was in perfect momentum, as if it all was on beat to a rhythm. (Which it is to the music.)**

"Despite seeming quite childish, he is very skilled implementing his mask powers and switching them up along with whatever his base fighting style is." Weiss approves.  
**He landed on to the side of a tree, and it was there that his green Pakari turned into a Hau, and in an instant, the remainder of the Swarm darted towards the green Toa, who simply raised his axe as the Hau began to glow, and from it a flash erupted, it created a shielding dome around him. The incoming insects rammed into the blister, falling after they did, his Hau then shifted to a Mahiki as he looked to another incoming Rama, in its eyes Lewa was open, foolishly so, no action to counter the incoming attack, he just simply watched as it drew closer to him, then it happened.**  
**He was there in its grasp, and yet, he phased away like a phantom, it confused the Rahi, until a pair of green feet came from above and ended it then and there for the insect. Lewa jumped off the fallen Rama and was propelled into the air, as he ascended, his mask shifted again, which then took the form of a Kanohi Matatu, before him there were two of the Nui Rama, one from the right, and one from the left, they were wait for him, but Lewa already had another plan for them. In that quick moment, he held out his axe, but not to strike, instead he pointed at the left one with the top of his axe, the blade did not even face the beasts, alas, some other kind of strike came to the two Rahi, the left rama noticed that it no longer held its will in its space, instead, it felt the grasp of another force, by then a green hue had formed around the insect, and as the Toa quickly spun around and swung about to point his axe in the right Rama's direction, the left one was yanked from where it was by some force, then slammed into the right one. Lewa winced a bit at how they collided, it was sudden, and it was harshly, their ruru eyes fell along with them, yet as he began to fall again, his masked shifted again as he focused on a treetop to land, and when he landed, his mask became a Huna. Lewa's surroundings, the very air itself, it all engulfed him, the green of his presence faded into nothing, the enemy swarms no longer saw where he was, the only thing they could see was the their comrades were struck by some unseeable force, then fell to the ground as the sound of jovial laughter moved around them, until they joined their fallen fellows.**

"He's sure having fun." Yang states. "I can't wait until the day we can face the grimm like that."

"Don't you do already?" Blake asks.

"I mean face them so causally, like they aren't a threat, and kicking their asses more stylishly and effortlessly than we already do." Yang explains.

**Lewa, who was still shooting through the air and laughing like a fool, had let himself free of the camouflage, basking in this moment, but he was too carried away to notice the Rama coming his way, once it rammed into him he could here a beat to what hit him, first was the Rama, then a branch he broke through, then the ground. **

"And thats what will happen if you do." Weiss says to the blonde.

**He opened his eyes, blinked a bit to readjust his sight, and looked above at the bug that knocked him down in the eyes, and as he looked on his Kanohi shifted from a Huna to a Komau, and the Rama's mind blanked, it no longer had its owns thought or will to act on, for now, those belonged to Lewa. It waited as he jumped off of tree stumps, branches and tops to land on its back, as he sat himself down on the insect's back he spoke in a soft tone to it, "Let's buzz-fly to where ye home-stay, eh?" and at that the two soared into the air to a sky that had cleared from the swarm, Lewa marveled at the sight around him, the way the sunlight graced the trees below him, causing them to glow a bit, shining a green that complemented the sky, Lewa thought, "Perhaps I should start wind-flying with the Gukko Birds." He then saw the tall funnel of a mountain which the swarm ascended from, and he prepared himself as he descended into the large dark tunnel.  
Deep within the Nest of the Nui Rama, within its honeycomb walls and its constant buzzing, something came crashing in from a wall the swarm took notice of this disturbance, and saw that the cause was one of their fellows, blurring as it fell, and from it, a green blur jumped from its back as the Rama was left to the mercy of gravity, and the ground. The green blur, however, used his natural mask, the Miru, to levitate to the ground, causing a green glow under his feet. Once Lewa landed, he was met with many stairs from the buzzing swarm, he looked at them for a minute before he comically said, "Oh, Hello there!" right before he began to strike at them.  
He was swift, and powerful, rows of Rama were decimated by a swing of his axe, but he noticed something, he may have 'quick-rushed' into this tussel, as he now realised he miscalculated their numbers, there were so many of them, his eyes and head just couldn't keep up with them, some began to brush and bump against him. In the briefest of a moment, he saw something, one of them was carrying a mask to him, but not just any mask, a Miru! Just like his, but wait, this one had a sickly look to it, it looked rotten, wrong, for it was infected. **

"Masks can be infected?" Ruby questions.

"Well, no. But the rules of reality could be different in this story." Blake reminds everyone. "I'm sure it will all be explained later."

**Desperation grew inside Lewa, he continued to strike as much as he could, but as the attacks grew more numerous, that mask drew closer, things were going around in circles, until he was knocked in the face off his feet, his green Miru left his face, only to look up to see the inside of his new one coming closer to his face, then-**

**(End of Cutscene)**

"No! Lewa!" Ruby exclaims.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure someone will figure out how to cure him." Yang assures.

**\- -  
(Presently)**

**The Chronicler looks around the green forest that is Le-Wahi, or simply Le-Koro to most. The Miners he joined are still enjoying their accomplishment, he then notices a tap on his shoulder, to see Taipu at his side, "Chronicler?" he starts, "I just remembered, Whenua said I could set up camp once we broke through, which I guess would make it more possible to see Le-Koro." The Chronicler chuckles a bit, **

**"Then why seem so down? Like you're trying to restrain yourself? You'll see Le-Koro soon enough!" he says. **

**Taipu answers, "Because I haven't the patience to wait until tomorrow! I want to go see Le-Koro as soon as I can! See their village in the trees and the Le-Matoran." The Chronicler seems surprised, yet Taipu continues, "Let me join you a bit in your travels! Le-koro is right through those trees I bet, Won't you take me with you to see it?"**

"I don't see any harm in taking him." Blake says.

"Then press the X button on the choice menu." Ruby advises.

**Chronicler ponders this a little, until he chuckles, and says, "Yes, I will take you, Taipu."  
Taipu eyes illuminate with joy as he exclaims "Thank you! Oh I bet it's more beautiful even than The Great Mine! Let's go!  
"MESO!"**

"*Gasp!* They're back again!" Ruby exclaims.  
**The two look over to the miners and see a familiar duo having another tussel, over some wood for the camp, the other miners watching as it happens**  
**"Why are you taking from my stack Meso?! Yours is right over there!"**  
**"Where's 'right over there?'" Meso responds as he looks around, and sees a pile, "surely you don't mean over here." pointing to Jayel's pile.**  
**"No Meso, over there." Jayel says with a voice nearing insanity, pointing to Meso's assigned pile. "Oh" Meso says, "well, could I just take one more?" pointing to one in Jayel's pile.**  
**Jayel tenses up and says, "I swear, you take that log you're de-" Meso takes it anyway**  
**"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"**

Team RWBY giggles at this.

"Who are these guys?" Yang asks.

"I dunno, but I just wanna see more." Ruby replies  
**Everyone else, including the Chronicler and Taipu laughs at this, then they continue on their journey.**  
**At first The Chronicler can't walk straight, and adding to that, he feels dizzy, Taipu notices and asks The Chronicler, "Are you okay Chronicler?" he thinks to himself, 'Why do I feel this way?' it could be the change of his surroundings. **

"I don't understand. whats going on?" Weiss asks.

"Blake is going on?" Ruby whispers to her partner.

"What?" Weiss responds, looking over to Blake.

"I don't understand why its so hard to go straight when its someone's first time playing." Yang grumbles.

"I'm trying! Its probably..." Blake can't thunk of anything.

"Here, just keep your finger steady on which direction you want to go. That should at least somewhat help." Yang suggests.

**Eventually he regains himself, then he and Taipu continue on.**

**(MNOG: A Walk in the Jungle plays)**

**A couple of minutes later as they walk along the path in the jungle, The Chronicler does what he can to get the small bugs off of him, "I've never seen so many pretty plants!" Taipu says, until suddenly Taipu looks elated and says, "Is it?...Could it really be?!" before he rushes off into the woods, "Taipu! Wait!" The Chronicler exclaims as he runs after Taipu. After a minute of chasing Taipu, The Chronicler finally reaches him, who so happens to be standing on a large rock, still possessing the ecstatic look as he looks on into the woods, he turns to the Chronicler and exclaims, "Chronicler! I see it! It's so beautiful! It's Le-Ko-!" Before he is carried off by a Rama. **

"Holy shi-!" Yang exclaims.

"I was not expecting that." Weiss says, wide eyed.

"Taipu." Ruby looks on sadly.

**The Chronicler looks on in horror and shock, "No..No nono nono!" he says as he rushes off into the woods, 'I need to find Le-Koro soon! They can help me save Taipu!'  
After some time rushing through the jungle, The Chronicler halts before he can fall into the large body of water before him, large lily pads make a path to a goliath of a tree, towering over him and the trees, and in front of him, a cocoon that acted as an elevator system, "Wow" he whispers, he walks forward onto the pads and into the elevator, once inside the tree like carrier he sees a circular panel, and on it, the insignia of Air, within its hollow curved lines are switches that seem to slide vertically, and so he slides them upward, hearing the old but strong vines stretch as they pull up the cocoon, ascending above the ground. The Chronicler reaches the top of the tree, and steps on to what seems to be a platform of wood, he looks around to see a bridge made from vines and planks, reaching from his platform to another one, he walks to the bridge, looking down to the vast height from above, he takes a deep breath and walks across the bridge, and once he crosses it, he sees Le-Koro in its entirety.  
The very place he stands on is at the center of the village, everything Taipu told him of Le-Koro is right to detail, there are huts in the treetops, vines and bridges weave across the branches. "Hello?!" he yells, but to no answer.  
He looks to a platform in front of him and sees a flute, laying there. He comes closer to it and picks it up. **

"Another puzzle maybe?" Weiss suggests.

"I don't think so. Or we could just need to use the flute for a puzzle somewhere else." Ruby says.

"Anyway, whats that blue rectangle coming out of the side?" Weiss asks. "Thats not on normal flutes."

"Weiss, do you play?" Blake asks.

"No! Just because I know what a flute looks like, doesn't mean I play one." Weiss explains.

"Click it, see if it does anything." Yang suggests.

**He ****decides to play it a bit, for in his mind a melody pops in his head, one he does not recall hearing, and yet somehow, he knows it well.**

**The song he plays sounds like that of an old legend, an idea, a belief, a rhythm that belonged to heroes of old, a prophecy of the light, a gift, a promise from a god to his people.**

**After the melody plays, he notices some leaves move, within the bushes of leaves he sees eyes blinking and looking at him, "Hello?" he says, then huts begin to open their windows, revealing more eyes looking on to him, "Ay!" The Chronicler hears from above, looking up to see two lime green Matoran, one having teal in his palette, especially on his Miru, both were standing on a high branch.**

"Thats Kongu." Blake remembers.

**(BQotT Music OP: 'Le-Wahi/Le-Matoran' plays)**

**"Oi! Up'ere!" Says the Teal Miru Le-Matoran, who ziplines from a vine down to the Chronicler, and soon other Le-Matoran leap from the tree tops and all land gracefully below, except for one who wears a Lime green Rau, who then gets up walks over to The Chronicler and says, "Please Forgive, but village attacked by Makuta's evil beasts! Feared you a Rahi, but no Rama can play a flute-tune like that, so down-tree we came to greet!" in his strange accent. ****He continues, "So, yer the brave wanderer that some tale-speak of! Braver still for comin' to Le-Koro!"  
**

**The Chronicler speaks, "Thank you, and you are?" to which the Le-Matoran replies. **

**"My name be Tamaru of Le-Koro! High-flyin vinesman, deep-wood Way-Finder, Chief Kahu-Tamer, one of Turaga Matau's best!"**

** The Chronicler then asks, "Wait, you said you were under attack, what attack? And what attacked you?" Tamaru then answers. **

**"In last rainfall, Kongu (to whom he points) on patrol saw Rama-hive growin' topleaf-high, Far in dark forest. Late-Knowin' Matoran, Rama infected by Makuta! One drift ago, cloud-sneakin' Nui-Rama fly on Le-Koro to destroy all, and Quick-Soarin' Kahu-riders Tree-launch, and great battles fought! Village still stands..(Sighs)..But many lost." He says sorrowfully. **

"Uh... All I got from that was, village was attacked." Ruby mumbles.

"Hope that their wasn't anything important in their then." Blake says.

** "What is a Rama?" The Chronicler asks, Tamaru then replies, **

**"Ay! Nui Rama, Buzz-flyin' Rahi! Hundred-eye, all-seein', fright and fury!" He says these things with grand expressions. "And Makuta-Madness makes ever-worse! Wings mash, pincers grab! No chance for a Matoran alone, only Toa-Hero bold enough to stand against it, yet cunning Rama Sneak-Swoop-Smash and fly out of reach!"  
The Chronicler nods as he listens, then Kongu steps forward and says, "Beware, Chronicler - dark-time has come, Matau; stolen, Lewa; gone! Us Le-Matoran must prepare for Battle-Flight."  
Kongu continues,"So, Are you here to aid-help in the defense, Chronicler? Le-Koro needs brave Wind-Riders to face the Nui-Rama."**

** The Chronicler then asks, "Well-wait-when you spoke of Matau, do you mean your Turaga?" **

**Kongu answers, "Aye, Matau the Singer! Down-Talk, Up-Singin! Friend and Laughter! In Life-Dawn years past, was known as Matau; Kewa Champion! Indeed, Matau; Great Turaga of Le-Koro, and the soul of the forest people...Gone….taken by Makuta's Rama." he says sorrowfully.  
"And who is Lewa?" The Chronicler asks, Kongu replies.**

**"Toa Lewa! Great Toa-Hero of Air! Gone away in the quest for the Great Kanohi Masks. Ay, if he were here, he would Quick-Save us, for he has Face-Challenged greater dangers than this, and spare-lived!"  
The Chronicler nods and deciphers, he begins to doubt himself and the chances, then he says, "I want to help, but..I'm not sure how I can, or if I'm all that useful for battle, and I came here for help myself, I think one of those Rama took a friend of mine, but if you have your own troubles, then….I don't know." **

**Kongu nods, then says, "Up-Tree; Battle, Down-Tree; Peace, You choose, but if Rama comes, You Safe-Stay undercover. We'll also seek-find your friend. " Tamaru adds, "The forest can protect you, Traveler, if you heed it!"  
Suddenly a rumble from a far intrudes, causing some birds in the trees to fly, Tamaru points to the distance and says, "Kongu! Look-See!" Kongu turns to the pointed horizon, and from the thin mountain from earlier, a swarm manifests above it and spreads, "Mata Nui...They're back!" he says to himself he then exclaims "RAMA-SWARM!" then he yells "QUICK-SCRAMBLE!"**

"Thats a lot of them." Yang simply states.

"Imagine if that many mosquitos actually came after you." Ruby adds. Everyone shivers at the thought.

**Wooden domes open their doors to let Gukko Birds fly out, some Le-Matoran jump on the backs of them and ride with them. Both The Chronicler and Kongu hurry to another platform in the tree village, Chronicler takes note of it, 'it looks like a landing platform, or a launch path.' Suddenly a loud bump comes from behind him, he turns around, and coming from the dome, walking towards the Chronicler, towering him as it stomps, a large, black and purple bird-like creature looks down to him with its beady red eyes face to face.**

**"!SCR EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CH!"**

"That is loud." Blake attempts to cover all her ears.

"Yeah, the sound balancer on that one probably had an off day." Yang adds.

**Kongu comes to the Kahu's side,"Oi! Oi, calm-settle, it's time to wind-fly again ol' friend." he then jumps on its back as some Le-Matoran set up the path to take off, some have Lightstones on sticks in hand, marshalling others, and a pole stands on the path with a box-like kite tied to it blows in the direction of launch. Kongu, now seated on the Kahu, is handed a bag full of discs and turns to the Chronicler and asks, "Traveler, will you be my second? My Kahu stays Tree-Bound without a Disc-thrower!" The Chronicler is silent for a moment, then replies, "Yes." Kongu nods and says, "I hope your Disc-arm is as strong as your nerve! Lewa protect us. Let's go!" The Chronicler jumps on the Kahu, and readys his disc-launcher, he looks at it for a moment, two revolving barrels hold a disc on all of its sides, and below, many magazines full of discs wait to be used for reloading.  
The Marshallar signals Kongu to ready his Kahu for flight, the bird creature starts spreading and flapping its wings, then at the motion of the marshaller, green lights illuminate the wings of the Kahu, who charges as they ignite, once it jumps, the green glow of the Kahu's wings flashes as they propell the bird rahi to the air, bringing Kongu, The Chronicler, and the Kahu to flight.**

"Green lights on a bird?" Ruby questions.

"Robot, remember." Weiss reminds her.

**(BQotT Music: 'Rama Swarm 1' plays)**

**As they soar into the sky, the swarming mass of Rama manifests on the top of their mountainous nest spreads across the sky, some who ride on the Gukkos and Kahus say their prayers to Mata Nui as the swarm draws closer to them, then a few Nui Rama come down to strike "BREAK FORMATION! BUT DON'T FORGET YOUR WINGMAN!" Kongu orders, and so the fellow flyers do so, The Chronicler readies the disk-launcher and aims it up at the sky.**

"Oh, this is a turret section." Ruby says.

"What do I do in that?" Blake asks.

"Simple, just shoot every Nui-rama down." Yang explains

**One Rama tries to strike at him, alas he shoots it down, and it happens again, and again, and again, but it begins to speed at a faster pace, one he cannot really keep up with one scratches the wing of the Kahu, the Chronicler tries to shoot it down, only to miss, but the others shoot it down, and it continues on as hits and misses.**  
**After a few minutes the two fly up into the sky and into the clouds, some Rama passes them by as they go through, but once they get above the clouds, they realize the scene is worse than they thought.**

**(This scenery in the game is just an add-in to add to the stakes.)**

**It's a swarm against a swarm. Many Le-Matoran ride on Kahus and Gukkos and Kahis, shooting and bumping against the insectoid beasts, some Matoran are struck off their steeds by the Nui Rama, some are left to fall into the clouds, whilst some have the horrid fate of being caught by the Rahi, one Le-Matoran falls off his Gukko-which falls first into the clouds- but before he can meet the clouds, he is caught into the clutches of a Rama, who's good catch attracts another Rama, causing the two beast to tug and pull the poor Le-Matoran in opposite ways, until his small body gives way, causing his arm to pop off. Luckily, the screen cuts away before that happens, though the disgusting sound of it still was heard.**

"Gods." Weiss mumbles.

"I can't imagine that kind of dismemberment with this kind of art style." Blake says

"I don't want to see it in any style." Ruby adds.

**The overwhelming scene of war scares the Chronicler a bit, but he refocuses, and continues firing at the beasts, he knows now that every shot means another life spared, saved from a death by Rama, shooting disks amid the intensity he now faces…  
Then, after a few minutes of shooting with the deepest concentration, he notices the wings of the Kahu, he had been so focused on the battle he forgot about his steed, "Kongu! Our Wings! They're-!" suddenly the engine of the Kahu's right wing explodes, causing it to somewhat shatter, the Kahu cries out in peril.**

**"C'MON! COME ON OL LAD!" Kongu shouts, urging the scared and weakened bird to keep on trying, in order to make a good landing, they fall through the clouds, seeing the green jungle below them, and once they come near the trees, and vines come into view, Kongu yells, "QUICK-LEAP!" to which they both jump, catching the vines, Kongu gracefully lands on the branch which the vines hang from, while the Chronicler reaches out with his arm to grab hold of the branch, to which he does, but holds on to it as he hangs from it. "Are you okay Chronicler?" Kongu asks **

**"Yes, I'm fine, sorry about that." he apologizes, **

**"We have Bad-Worse things happening," Kongu says, they then jump from the branch onto the ground, Kongu walks to the Kahu, which crashed very close to them, still alive, but barely, it struggles to get up despite its weak state, The Chronicler looks to Kongu, and sees a sadness in his eyes, and from his look, it's clear the bird is in his dying moment, Kongu comes to its side to comfort it, trying to calm it, "Ay, ay" he says calmly, "Rest now, rest….you've earned it….old friend." he strokes the side of the bird's head, and watches as the glow from its red beady eyes begins to fade.  
Kongu closes his eyes in mourning, The Chronicler comes to his side and says, **

**"Kongu, I-I'm sorry.."**

** "No…" Kongu says, Chronicler looks to him with surprise, then Kongu continues, "Let's not pause. The Rama Swarm rages, and there's help needed Up-Tree!" he says with a determination in his eyes, affirming that they must defeat the swarming foes, and the two rush back to base.**

Everyone takes a moment of silence to honer the fictional bird. (Thats normal, right? I do it.)  
**(BQotT Music: 'Rama Swarm 2' plays)**

**After the two saddle up in a new Kahu, Kongu asks the Chronicler, "So, had enough Wind-Flyin', Traveler? Or are ye startin' to like the taste of it? The Rama-Swarm rages!" the Chronicler nods, Kongu then says, "Hope the trees deliver us softly if we're strike-knocked. Let's go!" and so they go into the skies again. This time The Chronicler will make sure he will succeed. They return to the battle above the clouds, this time he is more on guard then he was at first, Kongu also takes more precaution dodging all the Rama he can, this time he shoots down Rahi with some ease, this continues until they begin to fly up the side of the Rama nest, breaking through some pillars protruding from it, but with no damage done to them.  
They notice something different with the Rama now, they begin to zig-zag in the pattern of their flight. "Whoa! They've mixed up their flight patterns! Ohh this is gonna be tricky!" The Chronicler says, to which Kongu remarks, "Oh yeah, everythin' else was breeze-easy!" **

"Tricky? Its easier to aim in this game then real life." Blake says

**Nonetheless they adapt to the changes, continuing to dodge and shoot the oncoming Nui Rama, until they reach the top of the nest, they stop accelerating, and turn to the entrance spiraling as they do. "Ready yourself Traveler!"**

**(Cutscene with orginal dialogue)**

**The Rama go about their business in their honeycomb layers above, but below, Turaga Matau look on as some miners are trying to dig their way out, the place made visible by light bugs. One Matoran who isn't a Le-Matoran walks toward Matau, who in turns asks, "Have you found any spots that could lead us out?" Taipu sighs as he slowly shakes his head, "I'd say we're pretty deep under, the nest is so widespread in this mountain, even underground, let's just pray that Mata Nui guides us out in his sleep." Matau nods, then the Taipu says, :We'll keep digging, maybe we'll go upwards a bit this time forward." Matau responds, **

**"And be careful, we don't want to draw the Ramas' attention to us, and hide if you see Him."**

"Him?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe Makuta has a general or something." Blake suggests.

**Suddenly a rumble shakes through the nest as something bursts through a wall of the large nest, the Matoran below take cover, but Matau looks up to see what it is, and sees a Kahu, and riding on it, Kongu, one of his best, with a stranger as his second.**

**The Chronicler holds on to the Kahu as much as he can against the force of the fall, but in the end it proves too strong as he loses grip, "CHRONICLER!" Kongu yells as he falls away, screaming as the ground he faces draws closer to him. He hits the ground.**

**Darkness**

**Distorted speech is heard, sometimes the words become clear, and say:**

**"He's a strange one"*echoing***

**"Oh Mata Nui, here comes the Wanderer." *echoing***

**More distorted talking can be heard, it sounds like an argument, but the words start to get clearer.**

**"You're always off in another place! And if it's not you who's off it's your head! Always somewhere else!"**

"I think we're getting a flashback." Blake says.

"We're probably going to see more of our characters past." Weiss adds.

**In a small room in Ta-Koro, made with bricks of stone, with a fire at the center of it, crackling as it gave light to the room. The Chronicler who seemed shy, but curious, was being scolded for his irritating and disruptive wandering, and the one who scolded him was a Ta-Matoran with a Red Kakama.**

**"I-I'm sorry! I can't help it!" The Chronicler said. Every word spoken echoes as they are said**

**"Where do you go?! What place calls to you so much that you can't seem to let your mind or yourself stay here? It's certainly not the other villages! And it doesn't seem to be the Rahi, the desert, the jungle, Anywhere!" the Ta-Matoran said.**

**"It's just…I-I don't know, I just get curious that's all!" said the Chronicler.**

**"You always forsake your Duty! You never get your job done! And you get your head so far into the sky that you're as clumsy as Ash-Bear!" The Ta-Matoran exclaimed. "Your curiosity always gets the best of you, Takua and not in a good way."**

"Takua!?" Everyone exclaims.

"So, Takua is our name." Blake mumbles to herself.

**Takua is then finally shown on screen, being a Ta-matoran with a blue pakari and yellow feet.**

"Thats who the other Ta-matoran we got is!" Yang exclaims.

"Yang! Quite down. Other people are in the dorms." Weiss chastises.

"Sorry. I get excited." Yang simply replies.

**"I'm sorry Colrex, really! But I can't help it, I just…. I just always feel like there's something out there, something that just...can't be ignored, something hidden that wants to be found! What if there's something big hiding on this isla-"  
"-ENOUGH!" Colrex shouted.**

**The words echo on, but the imagery slowly starts to fade.**

**"There's been a vote regarding you" Colrex said in a slightly sad tone. He turned away with his head facing the ground.**

**The dialogue at this point starts to distort at points and echoes, but still can be understood.**

**"What vote? You don't mean-" Chronicler started with concern.**

**"-Yes.." Colrex said, traces of disappointment in his voice. He turned back to our character. Was life in Ta-Koro truly over for him? Would he be without a home forever? "I tried to reason in your favor, *distorted* but I'm sorry, everyone is fed up with your wandering at this point."  
"No…. no please, give me another chance." he pleaded, "I'll stop being the wanderer. Please!"**

**The scene fades to black at this point.**

**"I'm sorry, *Distorted* but you are banished from Ta-Koro." those words echo on, becoming more distorted as they do.**

**Then a sound fades in, the sound of panic, screaming, and the sound of Rahi calling out. We are then taken into the scene of Ta-Koro in panic, as insect Rahi swoop down to cause chaos, but this glimpse lasts very briefly before we're taken back into the black screen.**

**Then the sound of someone talking fades in, full of fear, and desperation.**

**"The Turaga….Turaga Vakama! He's gone! the Rahi took him!" said a voice.**

**"Turaga Nokama! She's missing too!" said a female voice.**

**"It's the same with our Turaga!" said another voice, rougher than the previous.**

**"They've all been taken!" said another voice before other voices crowded each other out, eventually fading away.**

**"I-I can go find them." said a familiar voice. Takua's.**

**"You? The Island's wanderer? You'd be snatched away by the Rahi!" a voice said.**

**"Or your daydreams if not the Rahi!" said another voice, taunting the Traveler, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

**"Wait, let him be, he might be successful with finding them. He's gone further into places we have no courage to even get close to, give him a chance!" Colrex said.**

**"But what if he gets into danger himself? Or even dies in the process?" said a female voice, Maku's voice.**

**"I've seen him before, he doesn't have the fear that we do, say the word 'Rahi' and he won't raise his guard like the rest of us, he'd just be unfazed, and he's no fool! He's cautious enough when it comes when he travels. I agree with Colrex, we should let him go." Jala said**

**Jala's words echo on and fade away**

**Then the sound of the haunting calls of the Rahi, one growls and seems to be close**

**"Who are you?" An old voice said**

**"I'm here to get you out of here, Turaga Vakama."**

**The scene then reappears with Vakama looking at our character, with his stern brow looking at us with a curious stair. "You come alone on this quest, do you not?" Vakama asked.**

**"Yes, no one else has joined me, no one dares to.." The Chronicler said.**

**"Then what follows you will be a trialsome journey, for you will have a task from here on, are you willing to carry it alone?"**

**"What is this task?"**

**"One of great importance, not only will you do this on behalf of the entire island, but the Great Spirit depends on you with this task, once you find the other Turaga, ask them for one of these." The Wise Turaga hands our character a red, crystal-like stone, almost cylinder in shape, glowing with energy.**

**The screen fades into black but the audio goes on.**

**"What is this?" Chronicler asked**

**"The end of a long wait, tell them that 'the time has come, the time for Them to arrive. For them to be awakened.' Our people have waited a thousand years for them, now they are needed more than ever."**

At this moment, Blake puts the pieces together.

**"But, what is this?"**

**"This..is a Toa Stone." the words echo, then fade away**

"Wait, does that mean, Takua, we summoned the toa?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Blake simply answers.

**Then the sound of something flowing occurs, and at a fast rate.**

**The scene reopens to us again, but this time, we are on a board, gliding a top of a river of lava, going at a great speed, dodging rocks and boulders that peak from the lava as we move, the air whooshing as they pass.**

"Is it me, or is this "game" more cutscenes than actual game play?" Weiss asks.

"You'd be surprised how not uncommon that is." Yang simply answers.

**"Well then, I guess it's time."**

**We're taken to the center of the island, the sun is setting, and behind him he sees a large temple in the shape of a face, one without a mask**

**"The Great Temple...wait...this is Kini Nui!"**

**He then sees a large platform with six pillars of stone standing tall, with each one on them with an element symbol engraved in them, and in the center of this platform….**

**"A Toa Suva." The Chronicler marvels, the screen goes black for a moment, then reopens with our character beside it.**

**On the Suva are small holes in which the Toa Stones are already placed, "Just three more." The first stone that was already placed glows brown, while the second glows white, and the third glows purple.**

**He places another which glows green to his right**

**Then he places the blue one to his left. And then the Red one at his center, then something clicks as if a mechanism was activated, and all six stones now within the Suva flash as bright as they can, then they begin to pulsate as a whirring sound accompanies their flashing.**

**"Wh-what?" The Chronicler asks, confused by what's happening.**

**The whirring then gets faster, and faster, and faster, until….**

**BOOM!**

**"AAHHHHHH!"**

**Energy focused into a beacon, shooting into the sky, creating a massive force which launched the Chronicler into the air, screaming as he ascended into the clouds.**

**The screen goes black, and all sound ceases.**

**Then the scene returns to the Chronicler, falling and screaming high in the air, whooshing as he falls.**

**The scene is paused by darkness again**

**Then the scene returns again, this time we see the ground nearing him, a golden beach.**

**The scene stops again. **

"Our amnesia is finally explained." Blake smiles.

"Wait, but when we met Jaller at the beginning of the game, he didn't seem to recognize that we had gone on this mission." Weiss says.

"Maybe we went back to Ta-koro before going to that temple place?" Yang suggests. "Either way, small plot hole. Big deal." She waves off."

**"No! NOOOO!" The Chronicler screams as the scene returns, and he hits the sand with a cloud crash.**

**Silence and darkness return. Then the Chronicler weakly opened his eyes, he realized he was on a beach, the sun had just risen, it was now early morning, and in his view, facing him was a cylinder, metallic, wet and rusted in some spots, its front or top had these round slits that pulsated yellow. His eyes could barely keep open, his vision blurred a bit, but then he saw that its top began moving, rotating, unscrewing. His eyes closed for a little bit, but he heard the lid unscrew then with a hiss of what sounded like steam, he heard the lid launch off.**

**As it landed so did something else, he opened his eyes again and saw grey body parts, armor, but something was off about it, the supposed 'torso' had a head attached to it, its eyes were lit with life as they looked to the spread out pieces to the rest of its body, the exposed inside of the torso had something fleshy in them, lungs, breathing in and out, and between them, a beating heart. Strands of tissue began wrapping around and filling the hollow parts of the mechanical bits, the arms and legs began to attach in place...**

Team RWBY were a bit disturbed at the sight, but none the less watched as the question of whether they were entirely robots was finally answered.

**The Chronicler closed his eyes again, he was exhausted, but he tried to open them again, and he couldn't tell if what he saw was a dream, or a reality, he saw a red warrior, taller than him, with orange and red arms and legs, with two big red feet.**** He carried a sword of fire, and he wore a round red mask, a hole was where the mouth would be, and on the cheeks of the mask three slits were on both sides, and the mask had a brow to it, one that gave an almost aggressive look to it, and his eyes glowed red, but they weren't full of anger like the mask would suggest, they had curiosity in them, they had wonder. The Chronicler reached out to try and grab the attention of the fire warrior, but he was too small to be noticed among the rock, too weak to get up, and too tired to call out, and so, his hand fell down with his head, his vision blurred, and he closed his eyes.**

**-(End of Flashback)-**

**The echoing darkness returns again, until….**

**"Chronicler!" Kongu exclaims.**

**The Chronicler gasps as he wakes up, he looks around to see he is deep within the nest of the Rama, "How long was I out?" he asks, **

**"Almost an hour." Kongu quietly answers. He helps the Chronicler up.  
He looks around and sees the miners digging on both sides, he then sees a familiar Matoran,**

** "Taipu?" who turns around and quietly exclaims "Chronicler!" he rushes over. Chronicler says,**

** "I'm glad you're alright! I thought-" Taipu hushes him, and says, " It's great to see you too, but you can't be so loud, we're trying to avoid attention down here.." The Chronicler looks at Taipu confused, **

**"From the Rama?" he asks, Taipu shakes his head, **

**"No, in here they're too busy with their own matters to notice us, we're hiding from something else." The Chronicler asks,**

** "From what then?" Taipu responds**

** "I'd rather not say..." the Chronicler walks with Taipu as he asks,**

Blake groans at the cliche.

** "How'd you manage to get down here? With all these miners?"  
Taipu responds, "Well, at first I thought I was finished as soon as I reached the sky, either I would end that Rama's appetite as his meal as we flew, or I free myself and fall to my death, but no. it took me straight to its nest and dropped me right in its little spot, I escaped thank Mata Nui, then after some wandering I came across these Le-Matoran, and thankfully I still had some picks packed away, a few of them broke, but we managed to make new ones by using some rocks, a little crude I admit, but they work pretty well."**

**"Wait, how did you manage to turn rocks into axes?" Chronicler asks.**

**"I'm just glad I managed to." Taipu says**

"Making weapons out of the environment! I need to try it!" Ruby declares. "First step will probably be to make a scythe out of a tree."

"Ruby, that isn't possible." Weiss face palms.

**The Chronicler looks at the scene again, from Kongu tending to the Kahu, to the miners using their pickaxes, but he then notices Turaga Matau, talking to Kongu. "Sorry, but I have to go see the Turaga."**

** Taipu nods and says "Very well, I'll go back to find some way out.  
Chronicler walks to Matau and says "Turaga." slight bowing a bit. The Turaga responds, "So you are the Chronicler whom we've heard of…" Takua nods and answers, "We've come to take you back." The Turaga responds, "It is an honor that you sought to save me, traveler, but I am sorry you made the attempt. But with song we will know Hope, and Hope brings Freedom."  
The Chronicler only says, "I see.." **

**then the Turaga says, "But we will not be here for long, for the Great Spirit shall provide us an escape, have faith, Traveler, and you shall reap its reward."  
"I just hope so. I think I'll help the others find a way out." he says, but before he can depart, The Turaga says, "Take care, do your work without resistance. Nui-Rama aren't clever, but they see much more than we do. They know when we plot, and work quietly, we don't want to attract Him."  
"What do you mean by 'Him'?" The Chronicler asks.**

**Suddenly, rumble roars throughout the nest, some crashes through from high above, revealing some light, ruble falls to the ground and something lands a top of it, it's green in appearance, with some lime on it, it carries a green axe, and it is crouched with its face toward the ground. It is Lewa, however something is off with The Toa of Air, he lifts his head from the ground, and reveals his face. His Miru is not green as it usually is, the one he wears looks rotten, but his eyes give a haunting glare, they look...empty, as if he has no will of his own, they have a sickly swirl in them, he then tilts his head sideways as he looks to the trapped Le-Matoran, he twitches a bit, and to his side, a Nui-Kopen descends, carrying his real mask, now grey and powerless. Lewa mutters one word in a hoarse voice…  
"Kill…"**

"They didn't make him sick, they're mind controlling him or something." Yang states. Ruby didn't know whether to be relived or not.  
**Suddenly another rumble roars, this time from below, the ground bursts, and a deep yet familiar voice says, "Hello, Brother."**

**(BQotT Music NP: "Earth and Air" plays)  
Onua emerges from the dust, blowing some of it out of the sides of his mask, staring down his possesed brother, who only twitches in response **

"Hell yeah! Onua's here!" Yang cheers.

"And he's fighting Lewa! Hero on hero fights are, almost, always awesome." Ruby says.

"Lets just hope we never have to fight each other like that for any reason." Blake mumbles to herself.

**before leaping up above to strike Onua below, he draws back his axe, ready to strike, until Onua's Pakari glows, and changes into a Hau, producing a shield that pushes Lewa back with great force, Onua's mask returns to being a Pakari. Lewa crashes into a wall of the nest, then as he gets up, his eyes flicker into a different color, his normal lime green eyes, he looks at himself mumbling, "What-What's happening to Body (He begins to struggle a bit) Not my own…...no…...My mind!...GET OUT OF MY MIND!" he yells before his eyes flicker back to the same sickly look, he leaps toward Onua again swinging his axe, which clashes with Onua's strong claws.  
The Chronicler backs away with the rest of the Matoran, and from where they stand, they can only see the flashes of the clashing in their battle, the sight of dust erupting from crashes, and the grunting of the Toa.**

**(Original bit)  
Onua Dodges and counters every swing from Lewa's axe, sometimes striking back at Lewa, he trips the Air Toa by pulling the earth below him and using the debris to hold him in place as it wraps around his green brother, "Snap out of it Lewa! It's your brother! Onua!" the Earth Toa demands before Lewa bursts from the trap, striking against Onua, knocking him back.  
Onua gets up to see Lewa spinning his axe above himself, his axe glowing green and whirring with energy as he moves it, he then swings it down and pointing it to Onua, and from that spin, two small twisters move in a serpentine pattern, countering each other, picking up rocks and debris with their spinning force and throwing them at Onua, who punches and shatters the oncoming rocks.  
He then strikes the ground, causing it to quake and burst a bit, disrupting the twisters, and therefore stopping them, and with the new pieces of earth formed from that quake, he raises his hands, causing them to rise, he then throws his hands forward, bringing the ruble to charge Lewa.  
Lewa, however, being as swift as he is, charges towards the flying rocks, he then jumps on them, leaping, flipping and twirling off of them, before he brings his foot to Onua face.  
"ARRGG!"**

Yang and Ruby have stars in their eyes as they watch the awesome fight.

**Onua grunts as he is knocked onto his back, causing a crater to form, Lewa lands on his chest, knocking some wind out of him, Lewa raises his axe to strike Onua, and as he swings it down Onua moves his head to the side to avoid the axes blade, which he barely avoids as it lands, doing considerable damage to the ground it struck.**  
**Onua makes a fist and pushes it upward, causing a pillar to rise and hit Lewa in the face, sending him flying above, until he uses his Miru to fly towards Onua, flipping over to hit him with his foot, which Onua blocks with his hand, causing Lewa to flip off of it and then charge toward him again, he swings his axe toward the Earth Toa again, and yet again it is caught by Onua, however Lewa has another surprise.**  
**Lewa yanks his axe, with Onua still gripping it, and he spins around, throwing him into a wall, Onua crashes, causing a crater as the axe spins towards him, then it stops mid-air, facing him, and glowing green as it does, then it spins back into the grip of Lewa. Onua watches as a light bug crawls onto his shoulder. His mask then turns into a Matatu, "Sorry little one." he says to the light bug as it and some rocks begin to fly towards Lewa, too distracted by the rocks to notice the light bug coming to his face, which knocks off the infected mask, which falls to the ground.**

"No way a bug would knock off his mask." Weiss says.

"Robot bug, Weiss." Ruby clarifies.  
**Turaga Matau observes the Rama holding Lewa's real Miru, and he yells to Onua, "His mask! Get his mask!" and to that, Onua, still wearing the Matatu, holds out his hand in an open position, and rips the mask out of the Kopen's hands, then floats it to Lewa, letting the mask rest in his hands. Lewa puts back on his real Miru, the color begins to return to it, and he begins to glow with energy, Lewa is free of the influence that possessed him.**  
**And so he turns to the Kopen, leaps in the air to land on its back summons his Kanohi Komau, and this time, it is the Kopen who is controlled, Matau is pulled up to the insects back by Lewa, who causes it to summon other Rama, to which the Le-Matoran hop to, Taipu among them. **

"Yeah! Now the controllers become the... controllees!" Ruby exclaims. Meanwhile, Blake smiles at the irony.

**The Chronicler and Kongu saddle up on the Kahu, "Onua!" Chronicler calls to the Toa, "Get on!" to which Onua complies with, and so the missing Turaga and company are saved, and today, a Toa saved his brother.**  
**Later**

"Well... we certainly didn't do much." Weiss says.

"I guess." Yang agrees. "But then again, what can we, as a matoran, do against a toa?"

"Hmmm. I wonder..." Blake mumbles.

"What is it?" Weiss asks.

"I was just wondering what it would be like if the toa sort of took control and made a sort of dictatorship over the matoran." Blake responds. "It probably won't happen since there are only six toa and none of them seem like the type to do that sort of thing."

"It would be interesting to see a what if though." Weiss agrees.

**(MNOG soundtrack + BQotT: 'Le-Koro Band' plays)**

**Cheering can be heard throughout the entire village, or the forest for that matter, for the beloved Turaga Matau has returned, he and other rescued by Kongu and his fleet, their traveling new friend, and both The Toa of Air and The Toa of Earth, both of who are having a serious conversation.  
"Ay Brother, enough with the wrist-slapping okay? All's happy-cheer now right? Lewa defends.  
"You were reckless today, not only did you put yourself in danger, but all of Le-Koro was left vulnerable to the Rahi, how do you think Tahu would react to this?" Onua asks.  
"Ay, me and Fire-Spitter are bond-good, he and I fun-joke sometimes remember?"  
"Well, he's not going to be in a jesting mood if he hears you were taken out by The Rama because you weren't cautious enough, and the fact that your village suffered an attack because of it, and I'm sure I don't need remind you of his temper, the amount of times he scolded you almost rivals his arguments with Kopaka. Almost."**

"Thats why you shouldn't go charging off." Weiss says to Yang.

"Sheesh! Understood." Yang simply replies.

"But anyway, it is nice to hear about Kopaka." Weiss smiles.

"Seems he and Tahu butt heads sometimes." Blake says. "Classic fire and ice. I wouldn't be surprised if Tahu and Gali didn't get along."  
**Lewa sighs, "I quick-rushed into things, it just seemed breeze-easy at the time, I probably should've think-planed a bit but still."**  
**"This isn't just fooling Rahi and swinging your axe at them, no, the lives of your people, your OWN life, All of it is questioned when the Rahi come to act on Makuta's will, All of it is in jeopardy when we face the one who controls the shadow. You are a Toa, prove yourself worthy of the name. "**  
**Lewa sighs once more, then Onua continues,**  
**"Don't take this as some spiteful discipline, Lewa, this...this is concern, I could've lost you today, We could've lost you, your village is your duty, and they need you, Lewa, this whole island needs us, ALL of us, We all have our duties, our destinies, but it all starts with Unity. One day, perhaps not far from now, but one day, we will face the Makuta, and he will face us with all of his threats, his traps, in all of his darkness, and that will demand everything from all of us, there will be no time for hesitation, our vigilance, our bond, our faith will be tested, all will be at stake, death will stare us down, and we will be only a foot from it, and we will have to fight it with whatever strength we have, but victory against the shadow is more possible if we are vigilant for each other, if we are careful enough, and have each other's backs, as one would put it, then there is threat of the Makuta that would hinder us from victory."**

"Those are some good words." Ruby says.  
**Lewa feels comforted by Onua's final word, and Onua continues, "I'm glad you enjoy yourself with protecting The Matoran, just don't get so care free that you fall into danger."**  
**Lewa brightens up from Onua's assurance, until he says, "And be sure to talk to Tahu." Lewa's eyes widen as he nervously laughs.**  
**Elsewhere**

**The Chronicler walks to the launch path to enjoy the view, and there he sees Kongu, sitting on one of the edges, looking down to a tag, 'it's his Kahu's tag' Chronicler remembers, he walks to Kongu's side, "Hey." he quietly greeds, **

**"Aye" Kongu somberly replies,**

** "I'm sorry for your loss." Chronicler condoles, to which Kongu responds, **

**"I met him when I was oak-new in the fleet, we well-worked, and we were bond-strong ever since." he continues, "but he was far-deep in his years, and he was getting more old-bone as the days passed, (sighs) it was his end-time, I can't deny that, but why did he have to go like that? Fear-eyed? Down-struck in battle-flight and then hard-falling?" his voice almost breaks, "At least now he can peace-sleep."  
All the Chronicler do is put his hand on Kongu's shoulder and say, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to seek me out, maybe you need some company other than me, everyone's celebrating today's victory, you helped in that victory, think of this, all your comrades that fell today, your Kahu, wouldn't they want you to celebrate? They'd be with you in spirit."  
Kongu nods, but says, "Quick-soon I'll join you, I...I just need some time." and so the Chronicler nods and goes to the celebration, but looks back a bit at Kongu, and hopes that he can heal from his loss.**

**(MNOG soundtrack + BQotT: 'Le-Koro Band' plays)**

**A trio of birds swerve in the sky, creating the symbol of air as fans made from leaves dance at the movement of the Le-Matoran.  
The Suva of Lewa, already bearing all the masks of power that were needed, proudly glow, Onua, Turaga Matau and a crowd proudly watches as Lewa rises from within the Suva, now wearing a Golden Miru, to which they all applaud, Matau now says.**

"Wait... golden mask!?" Yang asks.

"Maybe the toa receive it after they collect all their masks and learn a special lesson." Blake suggests.

** "And so….. may the celebrations begin!" the crowd of Le-Matoran cries out in joy as the band plays, using flutes and drums, and horns. The Le-Matoran all dance along in energetic and quick moves.  
Takua reaches the scene and enjoys himself as he watches the dancing play out. He then sees Taipu walking towards him,**

** "Well, you finally made it." The Chronicler says, recalling Taipus desire to see Le-Koro, now he gets to see it at it's best time.**

** "Yep."**

** Chronicler then asks "You sure won't get in trouble when you return to your crew?" Taipu responds, **

**"Well, we were supposed to make a path way here, so in a way, I can meet up with them, and then I'll get to see it twice." Chronicler chuckles a bit,**

** "well, you enjoy yourself Taipu, I need to see the Turaga." Taipu waves and says, "Hope we meet again!" And the Chronicler nods and finds Matau, who is also dancing, somewhat.  
"Turaga.." He greets, and Matau responds, "Ah Traveller, it's good to see you after our adventure today, hehe. Returning to Tree-Bright Le-Koro was long hoped for in the dark-wet Rama Hive!" he then hands him a flute, "Take this flute-song; it fits well with the flute you found. So whenever ye need help from sun-soaring Le-Koro, just play-song and you will have it!"**

"Huh?" Ruby asks.

"I think we just unlocked a quick travel option." Yang clarifies.  
**The Chronicler says, "Thank you Turaga," he then asks "But what of Lewa and the Golden Kanohi?" To which the Turaga responds, "Well, by bringing all of The Great Masks of Power to the Suva, it has given Lewa a Golden Kanohi. Some legends say once all the Golden Kanohi Masks are found, there will come The Toa Kaita - but I do not know what this is."**

"Okay, at least that somewhat proves my theory." Blake answers.  
**"The Chronicler is intrigued by this fact, 'The Toa Kaita? What are they?' he ponders, then he says "I see, well, Goodbye, Turaga." Matau responds, "Goodbye, Chronicler, and Farewell." and so, the Chronicler leaves Le-Koro, and heads to Ta- Koro.**

"I guess the only place left if Ko-koro." Weiss smiles.

**A bit Later**

"Still don't see it anywhere." Ruby sighs.

"I'm gonna go to Ta-koro. We haven't checked there." Blake says.

**After sometime walking through the caves of The Onu-Koro Highway, he reaches Ta-Koro, as it always was, the orange-red skies, the the dancing Ta-Matoran group going along to their fire chant, busy Ta-Matoran going about their business, as he walks along he gets a few greets from the people, he feels slightly out of place for that, perhaps they changed their view for his deeds when he saved the Turaga from the Rahi, or perhaps they finally forgave his compulsive curiosity. He continues on and crosses the bridge, he reckons that perhaps he should talk to Jala.  
He reaches Jala's quarters, and once he walks in, he gains Jala's attention, the latter says, "Chronicler, have you heard? We're falling back, and some of the Toa have completely disappeared."**

**"What?!" The Chronicler asks in a shocked state**

**Jala responds"Yes, My scouts delivered reports from the other villages," He sighs, "The news is not good. The Rahi are closing in on all sides, and their numbers are becoming too great to count. After the fall of Trem Krom, I completely lost contact with the North March."**

**Yet he continues, "But we will not go quietly into the shadow of Makuta, as long as the light and heat from the Great Mangai still blazes! I know of one maneuver that none will expect. I only hope Turaga Vakama and the others will listen."**

**"Wait, what news from the other villages?" Chronicler asks**

**Jala responds, "Well, you, at least, have seen some small victories, but The Makuta's evil infection is still spreading throughout Mata Nui. The other villages are holding on while they can, and Onepu is so hard pressed that he can't even spare me one Ussalry regiment! Not a single one!" He begins to get irritated.**

**"And what is this maneuver you know of?"  
"It is imperative that the villages build fortifications and prepare for a final defense. I expect many Rahi to threaten them very soon."**

**The Chronicler then says, "it seems like you're the one who's hard pressed"**

**Jala chuckles a bit, "Perhaps," he says, "Turaga Vakama says that The Toa are gathering at the Kini-Nui, at the center of the island. We must try to protect them while they fulfill their mission." the Chronicler flashes back for a second, remembering the Suva, and- for another time. "The Turaga must each send their heroes to aid the Toa at Kini-Nui. The Makuta will not expect it."**

"The Kini-nui... thats the temple right?" Yang asks. The other nod.  
**"Good Plan." the Chronicler nods.**  
**Jala then says, "But I must know what happened to the North March, and I have no warriors to spare, but you, however, have proven resourceful and true. So I must ask you: Will you join the guard?"**

"I guess you were right Blake. You get to Ko-koro through Ta-koro." Weiss says.  
**The Chronicler ponders this a bit, not only has he seen small victories, but he has also seen the size and numbers of the enemy, the foreboding swarms of the Rama, the slyness of the Kofo-Jaga, The Nui-Jaga and its vile nature, and from what he heard, the cunningness of the Bog Snakes, altogether these creatures could be unstoppable, and yet altogether, so could the Toa, and their villages, everyone would be needed for this battle, even him. So in the end, the answer is certain.**  
**"I will." he says with conviction, "What can I do?"**  
**Jala smiles under his mask, "It warms me that you have chosen to accept our trust. Turaga Vakama will be pleased. The North March is an icy pass where Ta-Wahi meets Ko-Wahi. The Ko-Matoran have been seen little for the past months, and heard from even less. But it may not be that they're troubled; silence has always been their way. The Guard has a small outpost there, only reachable by Cablecar. They watch against the Rahi from the frozen heights. They also keep watch on the Ko-Matoran as well. However, I fear that the Servants of Makuta have taken all my scouts. Here.." He hands the Chronicler an Ensign. "Take this Ensign and show it to the sentry at the cable car. He will let you through. Then, make contact with our scouts in the North March and get a report for me on the Makuta's efforts in the mountains."**  
**"Funny, I was just headed there. Very well, I'll go" The Chronicler says. **

**"Good luck, Traveler.." Jala bids.**

**("The Great Spirit" [Faithful Matoran to Mighty Toa 0:33-1:20] plays)**

**And so, The Chronicler heads on his way to Ko-Koro, knowing things from here will change, that soon the truth, his past, will soon be revealed….**

"That was easily the best one." Blake says.

"Weiss, you wanna play?" Yang asks.

"No thank you. I would rather begin on a new game." Weiss says. "I also have never played video games before and if I'm going to try, I would rather it be at the beginning of a game."

"We'll keep that in mind incase we get another." Ruby says. "On to... whatever's next." The others look at her questioningly. "We always get interrupted between levels." She explains. True to her word, another package shows up.

**An: Thanks again to Paijitsean who wrote all the MNOG bits and the add on MNOG bits. Anyway, to answer some reviews to some guests, I don't know about any of the things you've suggested other than Twinsanity. No, I won't write a team RWBY in Twinsanity fic cause I don't have any idea's for it and I'm having enough trouble as it is doing this fic. Thats all I can think of for now.**


	17. Quest for Mata-nui trailer

Before the team is able to progress, another package shows up. Ruby takes a look at the note included.

"Sending each set individual isn't working. So here are he rest of the sets from this year. From now on, you will receive one or two packages per Bionicle year for the sets from now on." She reads.

"Wonder what the problem is." Yang says.

"Maybe its just inconvenient to start sending them individually from now on." Weiss suggests. "Plus, it would be good to stop getting interrupted from MNOG."

"There's another note." Blake notices. "From someone called Rift Hero." She hands it to Ruby who reads it.

"May Mata-Nu watch over you and Be carful of the Makuta's Shadow (Says as Dramatic as possible), … Any who have fun, and what do you think is stronger a Rahi or a grim? "

Weiss answers this. "I do not believe we have seen enough of the rahi to form a precise conclusion."

"What is this? An essay? Just say we don't know." Yang answers.

"From what we've seen so far, the rahi seem to be on equal level to the grimm, I think." Ruby answers.

"So it would only be a matter of having the rahi do something that changes that." Blake answers. "We will answer your question again when we have an answer, Rift Hero." The room is filled with silence. "That felt weird."

"Oh well, lets just see whats inside this sucker." Yang says.

"Oh my, Theres two more notes!" Ruby exclaims.

"Thats a bit excessive." Weiss comments. Ruby reads.

"First, we've included something special and fan-made. Despite the next note you read, it has not been released yet." Ruby continues. "And the second note is from Paijitsean again. It reads, Dear Team RWBY, we are thrilled that you are enjoying MNOG, and for that matter, the first year of the Bionicle story. I know that it doesn't seem like much now, but we are giving you a new trailer, along with a new DLC for the game, see this as a sign of the time, because here is when things will really pick up, because the endgame for the first chapter is nigh..."

The group opens the package. Inside is a small package, but on top of that is a little flash drive.

"No need to put it on a disc then." Yang says as she snatches the drive and plugs it into the console. The trailer starts up.

**The scene cinematically starts, showing the Island of Mata Nui from above.**

**The scene reopens to Tahu's mask in the sand, the camera moves up to see the canister and Tahu in pieces scattered about from the side , then it changes to show his maskless face as he sleeps. His eyes then light up, putting on his arm, then his sword then his mask, he then looks on into the island.**

"It looks to be almost the same quality of the individual trailers we watched." Weiss notes.

"Better even." Yang adds

**A large boom in the music introduces words into the screen..**

**A PROJECT SIX YEARS IN THE MAKING**

**Another spike in the music shows the gameplay as Tahu, walking in the fiery scapes of Ta-Wahi, Lava sizzles in front of him as a bird flies above it.**

"Holy shit! Way better! Unfathomably better!" Yang exclaims.

"It looks almost real!" Blake adds. Ruby can barely even stay seated.

**A MASSIVE OPEN-WORLD RPG**

**The scene opens again to the gameplay, this time showing Tahu walking towards the gate of Ta-Koro, it then shows Jaller, and other Matoran walking. The scene changes to zoom to an angry Nui-Jaga, ready to fight, then the gameplay show Tahu charging it and swiftly twirl in the air with his sword, glowing a blaze as it leaves a trail of fire as it moves, causing the scorpion to dodge it, then it shoots a poisonous green glow from its tail, making Tahu flip forward to dodge it. **

"The combat looks hard core too!" Yang says.

"Defiantly." Weiss agrees.

"Imagine if it was something way dweebier like all the toa could do is shoot tiny little energy balls that look like they could just barely kill an insect." Ruby says.

"I'd really rather not." Blake refuses.

**Tahu keeps swinging his sword against it until the Nui-Jaga collapses into pieces.**

**If The scene reopens as words say**

**EXPLORE THE MYSTICAL ISLAND**

**The scene behind the words moves through the jungle, then it transitions to the icy scenery of Ko-Koro, both scenes have beautiful graphics, then we see gameplay of Kopaka, walking.**

Eyes are wide at the beautiful environments displayed. This was a fan project, right? Nothing offical?

**OF MATA NUI**

**The scene changes to the Charred Forest, then transitions back to the jungle, which now has a Nui-Rama in it. Then it shows more of Ta Wahi, then it transitions to the beach, which shows an open and empty canister, with a large mata nui stone with a big hole as a mouth deep in the rocky wall as birds fly in the golden sky.**

**PLAY AS LEGENDARY TOA**

**The scene behind shows Tahu in his habitat, then transitions to the rest of the Toa in their habitats (with the exceptions of Pohatu and Onua who are actually on the Ta-wahi beach Le-koro respectively) and almost doing a rotational motion.**

Blake notices Onua and Pohatu's "situation", but just shrugs it of as those sections of the game not being finished yet.

**COLLECT THE MASKS OF POWER**

**The scene then shows every mask in a darkened setting, which changes to Tahu finding and picking up a Miru, his mask then changes to a Miru, then it shows him flying up a wall, then his mask changes back to his Hau, which glows as a sphere forms around him as he walks through fire. Then his mask shifts to a Pakari, and he defeats a Nui-Jaga with a single blow. The screen and music flicker a bit until..**

**INTRICATE COMBAT**

**The music becomes exciting and the scene behind the words shows gameplay as Lewa in the Jungle dodging, flipping and fighting different Rahi.**

Yang and Ruby have stars in their eyes as they watch Lewa flip around. Even Blake and Weiss are impressed at the display.

**QUESTS AND NPCS**

**The scene playing behind shows Tahu talking to Kapura, and Kopaka talking to Kopeke.**

**BEAUTIFUL VISUALS**

**The scene shows gameplay of Lewa walking through the Jungle, then Gali, walking on water, amidst towers of rock.**

"I know everyone's said it before, but these environments looks gorgeous." Weiss awes.

**MULTIPLAYER**

**The Gameplay behind then shows Tahu, Kopaka, and Onua, running together, and then attacking a Nui-Rama.**

"Oh yeah! Finally gonna be able to play Bionicle side by side!" Yang exclaims. Ruby is also exited at this news.

**DIVERSE PLAYSTYLES  
The scene behind the words show Tahu at face view, looking upward, then showing him in a large room, dwarfed by the statues of the Toa Kaita. The music gets tenser, then large words appear.**

**DISCOVER A WORLD**

Yang and Ruby are just into once the music ramps up. Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss are left wonder about the two giant statues Tahu was looking at.

**Gameplay of Onua jumping and causing the ground to quake appears. Rocks fly around, and the music reaches its climax.**

"I'm maining Onua once this comes out." Yang declares.

"Maining?" Blake asks.

"Video game term." Ruby explains.

**LIKE NO OTHER**

**Gameplay of walking in Le-Koro, with Kongu walking, and Tamaru waving appears**

**UNCOVER A MYSTERY**

**A scene of Takua at the bottom of the secret stairway appears, he turns as a glowing yellow Hau appears out of nowhere. The symbols on the sundial rotate around it.**

"Takua's here." Blake smiles. It would be insane for some of the plot in this game to not cross over with MNOG.

**BEYOND IMAGINATION**

**The scene continues as Takua looks on at it in awe, his eyes widen.**

**The scene changes to gameplay of Lewa fighting a Nui-Rama. Then gameplay of Tahu in the charred forest, then near lava falls, ready to face a Nui-Jaga.**

"If your maining Onua, then I think I'll go with Lewa." Ruby says.

**Then it changes to a scene of Tahu and Kopaka. Both their swords glow fiery red and icy blue as they clash with each other, causing sparks to fly, and the two Toa stare each other down aggressively, their eyes narrow as they glare at each other.**

"None of them are infected?" Weiss questions.

"Remember, Tahu and Kopaka don't get along well." Blake reminds. "This is probably some kinda non harmful competition.

**Gameplay of Gali in Le-Koro plays as she defends the running Le-Matoran from a Nui-Jaga.**

**Then there's gameplay of Pohatu going faster than light as he goes from Ko-Wahi to Le-Wahi.**

"Say it..." Yang says.

"What?" Ruby questions.

"Your switching mains to Pohatu." Yang suggests.

"Maybe... I dunno. I'll just stick with Lewa, until I see more Pohatu gameplay." Ruby explains.

**Then Tahu fights Kofo-Jaga in the Charred Forest.**

**Then Gali swims underwater, until the scene changes to her fighting Nui-Rama on the water.**

**The music readies for its climatic end.**

**The Golden Kanohi Hau appears, then Tahu is seen picking it up. Gameplay shows him destroying a Nui-Jaga with ease, wearing the golden mask.**

**Then gameplay of Pohatu and Kopaka appears, they walk together to an entrance that looks like a mata head.  
Then gameplay of Onua appears, he fights a Kofa-Jaga**

**Tahu runs as he changes his mask. Then Kofo-Jaga rise from the ground**

**More gameplay is shown until the final scene. All the Toa stand together, Tahu twirls his sword, so does Kopaka with his own. They are seen staring down light, engulfed in a mass of pieces, with large shadowy tentacles moving around, and a rotten black Hau looks upon them all as they stand firm against it….**

"What in gods name is that thing?" Yang asks.

"I'm exited to find out." Blake smiles.

**The music and the scene ends, but then, the main melody of Bionicle proudly plays..**

**From a sundial, we rise into a rocky tunnel that ends and is enclosed when it reaches an 'O', but that leads to..**

**BIONICLE:  
'QUEST FOR MATA NUI'**

"That was awesome!" Ruby exclaims.

"I wanna play it already." Yang says.

"Since we can't though, it just makes me want to continue through the story more." Weiss admits.

"Well, theres' nothing stopping us." Yang brings up.

"Wait! The other package!" Ruby realizes.

**Thanks again to Paijitsean for helping this. He's essentially carrying half this fic, if not, more. I know I don't update that often (except in this one time) but I'm gonna take a little rest from this before getting onto the rest of the 2001 sets. I'm just a little tired. And don't worry, it probably won't be that long. Also, if the guy who sold his soul to make this fan project wants this chapter removed for whatever reason, I will remove it if you so wish.**


	18. The Other 2001 Sets

Ruby opens the other package to find all the 2001 sets the group don't have yet, those being the muaka and kana-ra, and nui-rama.

"There were only two left?" Weiss questions.

"Oh well." Yang says. She and Ruby assemble the two packs of two before long.

"So, what are they like?" Blake asks upon the two sisters finishing. She had decided to read her book while the sisters assembled the rahi. Weiss meanwhile, was studying as usual.

"Well, the muaka and kana-ra are essentially the same. They have a function thar causes their head to lunge forward in a sort of bitting." Yang answers.

"The nui-rama's wings can snap forward." Ruby adds. "Thats about it."

"We haven't seen this Kana-ra and muaka in MNOG yet." Weiss brings up.

"We'll, lets go see if they are in the next chapter then." Yang suggests as she starts up their console.

"Yes, lets." Blake smiles.

**Question for the audience: should I keep writing these kind of chapters where the members of team RWBY get the toys. They're short and I dunno if you guys like them. I don't like them, and I don't enjoy writing them, I think the entertainment value of this fic is in the cast reacting to the story. But thats what I think, what do you think?**


End file.
